Lucky Seven
by Mrpointyhorns
Summary: The average person has seven partners in their life time. Kyle wants to be number seven he has 5 summers and 4 years to pull it off. Kenny’s in on the plan and has to help fill the big flaw in the plan. Main Pairing: KyleStan
1. Chapter 1

Title: Lucky Seven  
Author: Mrpointyhorns aka Blemery  
Author's Email: T  
Status: In Progress  
Part: 1/?  
Pairings: Stan/Kyle, Stan/Wendy, Stan/Partner No. 2-6, Kyle/Bebe, Kyle/Partner No. 2-6, Kenny/Partners No. 1-5, Cartman/Partners No. 1-3

Warnings: Future fic, slash, het, heavy plotting on Kyle's part, language.  
Spoilers: None.

Summary: The average person has seven partners in their life time. Kyle wants to be number seven; he has 5 summers and 4 years to pull it off. Kenny's in on the plan and has to help fill the big flaw in the plan

Author's Notes: Lots and Lots of pairings that will be seen in the fic, but all in the name of Kyle/Stan.

Beta: None.  
Disclaimer: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by Matt and Trey. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

**Chapter 1 Last Day of Junior High Proves to be more Blackmail then Cartman could ever hope for.**

The last day of school was always the very worse. Today was the last day of Junior High so it was only second, to the last day of High School. Still there was no way foreseeable way to skip the last day of classes.

As the last part of the day the Eighth Grade students would get together in the gym to give oral reports, an assignment in all the English courses. The assignment was to write an essay and create a visual, explain what they had learned about themselves as students, and what they wanted to accomplish in High School.

Most were fairly generic, and no student gave more then a minute of attention to any particular student before zoning out or whispering quietly with their friends. None of the teachers seemed to mind, even if the whispers got too loud. It was as if the teachers wanted them to have a free period.

Kyle like the other students sat beside his friends. Actually he sat leaning back against his orange clad friend Kenny. He liked sitting by Kenny because the other boy would rub his shoulders and his head. Stan's turn was coming up soon, Kyle's class had already gone and Kenny's was at the end so neither boy moved to head down to the gym floor like Stan did.

"Hey there's Butters," Kenny whispered into his friends' ear, Kyle and Cartman's.

"Hmm?" Kyle opened up one of his eyes and smiled a bit. "It's a good thing his parents brought him out of that military boys' school."

"Shut up you guys." Cartman muttered. He was trying to gain blackmail material from all the students. Cartman was the only person in the room who had actually listened to all of the speeches.

"H-ha Hey Guys," Butters started, even though he was speaking to a crowd of girls and boys. He was nervous and starting off with something familiar was a comfort to him. "Wh-what I learned about me, is that I-I want to practice abstinence, that's not having s-sexual partners until after marriage. C-Colonel Dubuy taught me that averagely men have about seven sexual partners before settling into a marriage.

"It is dangerous to have sex before marriage fellas, cause there are lots of STDs out there that can get you! So abstinence before marriage is important!

"My Dad says he practiced, and sometimes he messed up, but he did an alright job. He says he never had no STDs, not even after all the sexual partners he has now that he's married. Cause STDs don't like married men, they like homos and young teenage boys! So look out and practice abstinence like me!"

"Oh my god," Cartman laughed lightly. He did not bother writing anything down on Butters, the blond had enough bullies simply on his own accord. Besides Cartman used persuasion on him, because he would never feel ashamed enough for blackmail to work for very long.

"That's interesting," Kyle murmured. He hugged Kenny's leg a bit. He never heard that about sexual partners before, not the part about how many.

Kenny said nothing Butters speech had turned heads, apparently abstinence was a hot word. The hooded-blond took note on how many perverts wanted to ruin Butters goal. He wanted to know when thirteen-year-olds got so mean. Hopefully he could get to Butters before they could.

"Hey, guys, I'm going to get closer. Stan's almost up," Cartman told them. He carefully made his way down to the bottom bleacher. Most of the top students were down at the bottom, but Cartman was not worried. "Stan's myah friend," he whispered.

The redhead looked up at Kenny an obvious face of disapproval. "He did the same for you, Kyle." The blond pat his head gently.

"Oh fuck," Kyle rolled his eyes. He then grew quiet Cartman was right Stan was up only two people behind Butters. He sat up a little leaning on his knees, away from Kenny. The raven-haired thirteen-year-old always drew his attention. He was attracted, almost literally, in this case, to Stan's person.

The raven-haired teenager smiled to the student body. He was well liked by most of the students, a few here or there did not like him, but hardly any hated him. The room actually became quiet, although not silent, and the students listened.

Stan was not unnerved, he and Kyle had given speeches to the town folks for years, most starting with: 'I learned something today.' So Stan decided not to break tradition. "I learned something this year. Maybe I started learning it last year as well, but this is the year that I finally accepted that knowledge that I discovered as I have developed.

"I, Stan Marsh, am like both females and males. I do not feel that I learn in favor of one gender over the other. I think the human body is beautiful whether it be male or female. Sure I have preferences, I know hot girls when I see them, but I know drop-dead gorgeous guys as well. But, I would rather be with someone that I love and care about regardless of gender.

"Now, I brought my family tree with me today. You see on my Dad's side there have been homosexuals and bisexuals more often then heterosexuals. It's actually wonder how the blood line survived. In fact, I don't think my Grandpa's father was actually known. I think he was simply raised by his mother and his 'aunt.' That's why my Grandpa is a womanizer that slept with over five hundred different girls.

"On my mom's side they're straighter, but there are hush-hush stories about a couple of cousins that led strange marriages with their wives. See, so my acknowledgement is not just my choice but it's in my bloodline."

Needless to say the entire student body was speechless, including Cartman. Probably the very worse thing that a young teenager could do would be to come out to his or her entire school. Stan did not blink an eye, the fact that he was so unconcerned about the reactions of his peers probably saved him from a roar of laughter. Stan did not blink as he went to stand in line with the rest of his English. He did not even flinch when no student took his place at the microphone. He held no fear as the student body continued to stare.

"Oh fuck," Kyle whispered into his hand. He shook a little nervous for his friend. Although confident in the face of controversy thanks to his interesting youth, he would never come out to his entire class. He had come out to his closest friends: Stan, Kenny, and Butters, but the entire school.

Kenny could not even hear his murmured words as Kyle was turned away from him. He was too busy feeling relieved that Butters speech was successfully forgotten. He did not even remember to cheer for Stan's bold speech. He was simply all too happy about a safe, bruises free Butters.

The only thing that moved the students along was the English teachers cleared throats. She decided that a short break was necessary. She gave permission for bathroom usage and the vending machines.

Kyle turned to Kenny his eyes huge. He opened his mouth to say something before Stan caught up to him. It would not be long no matter how many people stopped to ask him questions. "Kenny, you're staying over at my house tonight."

"Woohoo!" Kenny cheered. He knew that Kyle had something planned, but Kyle's house was so nice, and Kyle bed was so warm, and Kyle's family was so loving that he could not help but be excited. Kyle gave him a brief smile before Stan finally reached them.

"Was my speech okay?" Stan asked a little coyly. "I had to practice for hours before my stomach stopped churning."

"It was fan-fucking-tastic," Kenny gave the teenager two thumbs up and a big smile, covering up for Kyle's blanching.

"Great. Hey, my Dad heard about this lame assembly, so he gave me twenty dollars in quarters. You guys want something my treat?" Stan asked shaking the roll of quarters his Dad gave to him.

"Yeah get me a hot pocket!" Kenny chirped, with an accompanying stomach gurgle. He smiled sheepishly.

"Kye?"

"Diet Dr. Pepper," Kyle easily said. He smiled forcefully. Until Stan hurried down the bleachers to get their requested food, Cartman like a starved puppy followed him out of the basketball-gym.

"Share with me Kyle? Hot pockets make me thirsty," Kenny whimpered. He did a very good job at looking desperate.

"Fine," Kyle turned his attention to Kenny as soon as Stan was out of sight. "This does it; I'm going to make Stan mine."


	2. Chapter 2

Title: Lucky Seven  
Author: Mrpointyhorns aka Blemery  
Author's Email: T  
Status: In Progress  
Part: 1/?  
Pairings: Stan/Kyle, Stan/Wendy, Stan/Partner No. 2-6, Kyle/Bebe, Kyle/Partner No. 2-6, Kenny/Partners No. 1-5, Cartman/Partners No. 1-3

Warnings: Future fic, slash, het, heavy plotting on Kyle's part, language.   
Spoilers: None.

Summary: The average person has seven partners in their life time. Kyle wants to be number seven; he has 5 summers and 4 years to pull it off. Kenny's in on the plan and has to help fill the big flaw in the plan

Author's Notes: Lots and Lots of pairings that will be seen in the fic, but all in the name of Kyle/Stan.

Beta: None.  
Disclaimer: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by Matt and Trey. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

**Chapter 2- Kyle's Version of Finders Keepers.**

After Graduation from Junior High School, Kyle brought Kenny home for the promise sleepover. It was not difficult to do so without Stan's knowledge. He, Cartman, and their families were going out to dinner, in order to celebrate. Kyle celebrate with a brand new laptop instead.

"Mmm, your mom makes the best three-cheese grilled sandwich hands down." Kenny licked his fingers having finished his third and final one.

"Yeah? Thanks. Kenny you have to help me with Stan!" The redhead changed the subject. It was the reason for the sleepover.

"Dude, just fucking ask him." Kenny easily answered. He rolled onto his stomach putting his head in his hands. "Didn't you give him shit about Wendy for the same thing?"

Kyle did not answer. He had not heard a word from Kenny. Instead, he focused on his computer. He was reading a New York Times article about a long study done over a four year period. "Holy shit! Butters was right?!"

"About abstinence?" Kenny looked horrified. Sex was the biases of their group's friendship. They had known more about sex then sports in Kindergarten.

"No!" Kyle rolled his eyes. "People really have on average seven partners before they settle down!"

Kyle looked excited as he continued to read from the page, this time out loud: "One night stands are not included but fuck buddies can be depending on how much emotion is brought to the table. Sex is not the key element; simply a romantic interest shared between two people is all that's needed. Sex is however usually a factor. This is it! Kenny this is how I'm going to get Stan!"

"Yeah!" Kenny agreed enthusiastically. Then he realized that he had not idea what Kyle was talking about. "Wait..." He stopped Kyle from continuing. "What?"

"Kenny, I don't want to be Stan's second or third. I want to be his seventh. I don't want to give Stan everything only to have a bad break up or worse we drift apart!" Kyle explained clearly in three ways. He wanted Stan for keeps, Kenny understood that.

The blond frowned, flaws jumped at him immediately. The blond stilled his tongue as Kyle was not done yet. "What's your plan then?"

"We encourage Stan to date seven, six, no five people..."

"Five?"

"He's dated Wendy. I'm seven?"

"Right, continue."

"I don't want to date in High School that never lasts. Well at least not until the very end. I can't let him go off to college to find a different number seven.

"Okay, I understand that."

"Then we will encourage him to break up with his partners."

"So you set him up? Then break him up?"

"No, Kenny. It's not like that. Stan needs to have real relationships, it not then they'd be fake, and I don't think fake relationships count."

"Of course."

"That includes both parties in the relationship. So sorry Kenny only one night stands for you and Stan."

"Woohoo! I mean aww." Kenny giggled. He turned on his back, sitting up so he could wiggle his feet. "So we're just being super supportive friends?"

"Right, really good friends. Any signs of numbers two to six we encourage, and any mentions of trouble we encourage."

"Easy enough. What about repeats? Stan has a big heart. He redated Wendy once already."

Kyle stood from his computer chair and moved to discuss the plan next to his friend. "I don't think they count as a new number. It says seven partners not seven times with one partner. So repeats don't count."

"What if he wants to make you number three or four?"

"Then, you, because he'll go to you before he tells me, will tell him that he can't ruin our friendship for something that might not turn out. Then when it's sevens, my turn, I'll tell him that relationship is about work and I want to risk being something more with Stan, something romantic like that."

"Which is true because you do want to risk your friendship with him for a relationship."

"True, but I'm doing so with a plan. I'm not just jumping in. I wouldn't attempt it if I thought success was not likely."

Kenny paused a moment trying to think of another flaw that needed to be discussed. He nudged his shoulder with Kyle, as he remembered one. "How long are you giving for each partner anyway?"

"Well giving time for repeats and in between about four months. Five summers, four year, the last summer is mine; the other summers are 'extra time' that equals to about twelve months. Divide the rest by five and that makes four months. Some will be more but others will be less, so it will work out in the end."

"Yeah, four months is a good call, enough time for one school dance and one holiday."

"I didn't think of that, but yeah it does. Thanks Kenny."

"Sounds like a decent plan, Kyle. Open enough for error but tight enough no to fail." Kenny nodded his approval. He also, sneakily began to lay both of them against the mattress. He was silently putting Kyle to bed. It was a thing about heated bedrooms, Kenny liked to sleep in them. "But why not tell Cartman, he's good at manipulation."

"No, I can't. There are two reasons. First, Cartman has never accomplished anything longer then a few months, even when I wasn't trying to make him fail. Second, he may just try to get Stan in the end. I cannot compete with that." Kyle explained. Obviously he knew his allies and his enemies. "No, Kenny this plan is between you and me."

"Woohoo! Finally, a plot between Kyle and Kenny. Thank you Kyle. A plot with you, hell no one dies from that." Kenny was giddy with the thought. Being a main component for Kyle's plan might starve of a few deaths in the future.

A knock on Kyle's door previewed his father sticking his head in. "Kyle it's almost one, why don't you boys turn into bed."

"Okay, Dad," Kyle was already down thanks to Kenny. He was almost asleep immediately after his Dad turned off the light on his way out.

"Kenny, I'm really excited that you're helping me with this," Kyle mumbled as he finally drifted to sleep.

Kenny snuggled in ready to follow Kyle into the darkness.

One sheep.

Two sheep.

Three sheep.

The blond's eyes snapped open. Kyle's plan had a huge flaw! Stan would have seven partners but Kyle would not! Kyle would finally get Stan, but find out that he wasn't ready for Stan yet. Stan would not be his number seven.

Except if Kenny mentioned this to Kyle then his relationships from now on would be fake, simply there to make sure the plan worked. Kenny wanted to plan to work. He wanted his friends to be happy.

The blond sighed softly, but deeply. He would have to be a super supportive best friend to both Kyle and Stan for the next four years. Stan would be easy, but Kyle he would not be looking for a relationship. Kenny had his work cut out for him, but he had to do it. He knew that Kyle would be so disappointed it he worked so hard simply to have it taken away because of his own mistake.


	3. Chapter 3

Title: Lucky Seven  
Author: Mrpointyhorns aka Blemery  
Author's Email: T  
Status: In Progress  
Part: 1/?  
Pairings: Stan/Kyle, Stan/Wendy, Stan/Partner No. 2-6, Kyle/Bebe, Kyle/Partner No. 2-6, Kenny/Partners No. 1-5, Cartman/Partners No. 1-3

Warnings: Future fic, slash, het, heavy plotting on Kyle's part, language.  
Spoilers: None.

Summary: The average person has seven partners in their life time. Kyle wants to be number seven; he has 5 summers and 4 years to pull it off. Kenny's in on the plan and has to help fill the big flaw in the plan

Author's Notes: Lots and Lots of pairings that will be seen in the fic, but all in the name of Kyle/Stan.

Beta: None.  
Disclaimer: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by Matt and Trey. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

**Chapter 3 Partner No. 2: High School's Orientation is an Excellent Place to form Romantic Attraction **

The day after Labor Day was also the first day of school. It was a bittersweet time because no child over the age of six wanted to actually go to school, and every adult desperately wanted their children to go to school, no matter if they were six or sixteen.

The day before Labor Day happened to also be the day of High School orientation. For the upper class, 10th through 12th grade students, it simply meant coming to school, getting schedules, paying for parking, and taking pictures for their IDs. For the freshman class however, this meant an unproductive day. Not only did they get their schedules, and take their pictures, but they made them spend a few hours in groups of eight getting to know their classmates. Then they spent a few more hours, touring the school and meeting teachers.

Stan, Kyle, Kenny, and Cartman arrived with their feet dragging. Kyle's mother dropped them off as she went to her PTA meeting. Neither boy wanted to be there but they shuffled into the freshman line anyway.

"This sucks," Kyle commented. Although he was fairly smart he did not love school, especially when the mass of students waiting in line seemed to be frozen in place.

"It's not that bad, Kyle. At least our parents didn't come. Poor Butters," Stan pointed behind them where Butters stood with his father. Butters caught Stan pointing and waved at him excitedly, Stan waved back to the enthusiastic boy.

"Butters!" His Dad hissed very loudly. He grabbed Butters hand and turned him around with a jerk. "Stan Marsh is bisexual you don't want to wave to him. You'll catch it."

"God, Butters's parents suck donkey balls," Cartman commented. Although he had spent most of the summer teasing Stan for being a fag, he suddenly and recently got over it. Probably do to the fact that he did want to have friends, of some sort, when High School started.

The group fell silent as they stepped closer to the picture ID stand. There were several cameras set up where students would stand for their photo ID. The rest of the students had to stand back for the pictures. So it always made the line run really slowly. None of the students ever notice when it was their turn.

"Stop twitching, damn it! Every time I take this kid's picture he moves." One of the volunteer teachers taking the pictures commented loudly.

"I can't help it. I have tourettes, it's a disorder." The student fumed. It was like his tics were getting worse simply because he had to stand in front of a camera, but he knew that it was just his imagination. Most the time he no longer noticed the tics, but now this lady was pointing out every single one.

"Whatever, just hold still," the teacher rolled her eyes. She was not sure what tourettes was really, but she was sure it was illegal.

"Dude, that's fucked up," Stan worried his lip over the teacher's rude behavior. At least being bisexual meant that Stan did not have to make it public, this guy couldn't help it.

"Ugh! That's it! You just wouldn't have a picture!" The teacher yelled, fed-up with this kid's jokes.

"Wait!" Kyle hurried over. "I have a quick shot camera. I can take the picture." Without conformation he pulled the school's camera from its stand and hooked his own up to the schools printer. "Ready Thomas smile."

Thomas managed to smile, and because Kyle had a quick shot camera, also managed not to tic. "Shit." He tic the very second after Kyle took his picture, nearly ruining his smile. Kyle waited only thirty seconds for the ID card to print before replacing the schools camera.

"Dude, fuck, thanks Kyle," Thomas said when the redhead handed over his new ID; it happened to be one of the few not blurry photos he now owned.

"No problem," Kyle hurried to take his place in front of the camera. Thomas waited for him and his friends to finish, and joined them in line for their class list.

Cartman eyed Thomas wearily; his run in with tourettes left him with a sour taste. He never wanted his secrets aired on dateline again. Kenny seemed unaffected by the addition, having neither interest nor dislike in the teenager. Kyle properly greeted his one-time ally. "Hey."

"Hey, shit!" Thomas blurted out. He frowned, the teacher's comments still upsetting him.

"Dude what's with that?" Stan asked. He hardly remembered the episode, and had almost no idea who Thomas was because of it. He knew his friends swore too much, but this guy could not even say hey without messing up.

"Sorry, I have tourettes, it's a disorder, and it causes me to have physical and vocal tics." Thomas explained. He remembered Stan, but he also knew that sometimes it took several times before a person would actually understand his disorder.

Kyle smiled at Stan's unsure look. "It means he sometimes cannot control what he says or some of his movements. And it's not super sweet is Cartman?"

"Fuck no it ain't, it totally sucks. One minute you're blurting out Jewish slurs and the next you're telling people about your private thoughts!" Cartman swore. He folded his arms and looked away.

Stan realized that they were talking about some event that he probably did not want to know about. He decided to not even begin asking questions. He simply moved forward in line.

Thomas stepped forward with him, "Are you going to tryout for any of the sport teams this year Stan?"

The raven-haired teenager batted an eye. He thought that Thomas would fall into conversation with Kyle or Cartman, they at least knew him better. When Stan turned to find out what his friends thought about this he realized that Kyle had moved back in the line with Kenny to talk to Butters's Dad. Cartman seemed very uninterested in anything to do with Thomas. Instead he studied his ID card carefully.

Seeing that his friends did not care that Thomas, who was really more their friend then his, was ignoring them Stan decided that he did not care either. "Yeah, I probably will. I like to stay active, probably Football in the fall, maybe Basketball or Tennis in the winter, and track in the spring." Stan explained.

"Great! I love watching football games." Thomas pathetically exclaimed. He was not really having a good time at holding a casual conversation; luckily his tics kicked in. "Bisexual! I mean, I heard your, bullshit, about discovering your, faggot, bisexuality. It was really, fucked, I mean, really inspired. I like, shit-digging, uh guys too!"

"Holy crap man!" Stan turned to look at the brown haired boy. "Are you sure you can't help that?"

"No, I really can't. I mean I, Oh Shit! Lost my best friend because I, Carrot, told him that I, fucked, Hated him. I never hated him, but my tourettes doesn't know that. It's all random." Thomas explained with a little smile. "It's not as bad, titters, as it used to be."

"Wow, dude, sorry. It must suck," Stan could not image losing any of his friends for something he could not control, especially not his best friend.

"Yeah I mean, try getting a, Moviephone, girlfriend or boyfriend when you can't complete a sentence without a tic. Sometimes I'm trying to be quiet and it still happens." Thomas hung his head a little bit. "One guy I liked thought it was pretty cool when I told a waitress to 'stick it,' but he was only using me to take advantage of my uncontrollable verbal tics. I was so upset." Thomas explained looking as upset as he sounded about it.

Stan made a face. He could understand how Thomas felt. It was terrible to use someone especially if they had feelings for the person using them. "That sucks dude I'm sorry."

"Yeah, well, I just hope I fine the, Buttons, right guy sometime," Thomas smiled at Stan happy that he understood where he came from.

Finally, just as they were getting up to the booth that held their schedules Kenny, Kyle, and Butters returned. They slipped into line with their two friends and Thomas without a word.

"Hey Stan sorry about my Dad," Butters muttered, "But he had to leave, and he left Kenny in charge of my heterosexuality."

Kenny pointed to a girl with huge breasts and made some big gestures when he noticed Chris had chanced a glance at his son. Butters naïve as always looked and clapped his hands together at the hot girl.

"Don't worry about it Butters. Hey do you know Thomas?" Stan asked. He introduced them quickly before pulling Kyle aside.

"What is it? What's wrong? I'm sorry we left you with Cartman, but Butters's Dad was waving to us." Kyle explained. Stan was not acting in a normal way and it made Kyle worry about him.

Stan shook his head. He did not care about Butters's Dad. He leaned closer to whisper in his friend's ear. "Is Thomas really cool? I mean you know him better then I do."

The redhead batted an eye at his friend's question. It just did not seem normal to him. Usually Stan had no qualm about hanging out with people that Kyle knew better then he knew them. "Yeah, he's fine. He's pretty fun to hang out with actually."

"Oh, because I think he just made a pass at me." Stan explained. This explanation caused Kyle's eyes widened in both surprise and horror. "No, no, it wasn't bad. It's just I wanted to make sure he wasn't some weird stalker."

Kyle nodded his head enthusiastically to his best friend. "Oh, no, Thomas is not like _that_. The tics can sometimes be annoying, but that's not his fault. He's really sweet. He's a good kind of people."

Stan beamed brightly. "Thanks Kyle. I knew I could count on you to look out for me."

The redhead nodded. He did not feel guilty; Thomas was a good person, even though Kyle wanted him to date Stan for other reasons. "Go get 'im, SBF."

Stan did not wait for more encouragement. He moved over to save Thomas and Butters from a very confused conversation.

Kenny raised a questioning brow towards Kyle that was answered with a big grin and a nod. The blond pumped his fist. "Come on Butters your next." He pushed the blond into the booth to get his schedule. Kyle joined Kenny and Butters leaving Stan and Thomas to their own devices, but still being in range. Leaving Stan completely alone would prove to be a bad idea if the two did not hit it off right away.

After getting their schedules and information on the sport teams, the group of now six was led to the second half of their orientation. With them were Wendy, Bebe, and two more of their group, rounding out their orientation group to ten.

The group had two junior orientation mentors. They were supposed to help their freshman buddies adjust to high school by showing them around and being a friend if they needed one. Mary-Kate and Ashley were not twins, nor were they famous, Kyle was not even sure that they were both born girls.

"Okay guys we're going to go around the circle and each person will say their name, their favorite class, and their favorite color! The next person will have to say the name of the people that went before them, try and remember at least one of their favorites, and then add their name to the list. It's a great way to remember names and meet people." Mary-Kate explained.

"Dude, we've known each other our whole lives," Kyle deadpanned. This was too stupid for him to even tolerate.

"Uh-uh uh, for that you will have to go last and say everyone's name." Ashley tsked the boy, very motherly.

Kyle stared unaffected; he had the mother to end all mothers after all. "I can do that already!"

Mary-Kate gave Kyle a stern look and the name-game began. It was running smoothing like Kyle said it was easy to remember names of people you saw every day since preschool.

That was until they got to the eighth person in the group, Thomas. The boy knew everyone's name, but the tics had kicked in big time.

"Kenny snatch-eater, orgy, orange, licking-tits, lunch, Butters wookie-stick, yellow bitch-wrinkle, masturbating maths," he tried to accomplish the task. Thomas blushed brightly, "Oh shit, I'm sorry!"

"What is wrong with you?" Mary-Kate glared, the rest of the group was in different states of giggles, and pity. "What the hell is a snatch-eater? And a bitch-wrinkle, neither of them said any of those things."

"I think they're vagina," Butters chirped up helpfully. Kenny giggled at their naïve tour guides reaction. It amused him when people older then he knew less about sex then he did, which was basically everyone.

"Wait!" Stan said before the girls could chew the perverted freshman out. "Thomas didn't mean any of that. He has tourettes. He can't help it."

Ashley frowned. She had never heard of that, her class had not been in so many adventures as this freshman class had. "Well then he can't play, if he can't be appropriate."

Stan opened his mouth to retort but Thomas gently touched his shoulder. "It is okay, Stan. The game is dumb anyway." Stan hushed and waited for the game to finish moodily.

"You all did great, especially you, Kyle," Mary-Kate complimented. "And you were worried you couldn't remember everyone's name. You even knew all their birthdays!"

"Surprise," Kyle folded his arms, also rather moody, about the game they just had to play. He decided that he despised orientations.

Cartman decided that was reason enough to love orientations. Smiling charmingly he looked at the two girls. "Uh Mary-Kate, and Ashley, what are we doing next? I really had fun on that last game. I met so many new people."

"Well Eric we're going to play another game. This time I'm going to stick names on your back. You're going to go greet your new classmates and will ask them questions about the person named on your back. Then you'll guess who it is." Ashley explained. She and Mary-Kate went around and put names on everyone's back and then they put names for each other on their own backs.

"Let's get started." Mary-Kate exclaimed.

"Kahl," Cartman walked over to the redhead. "Am I a man or a woman?"

The redhead fumed a little at Cartman's annoying act. Still he took a deep breath and gritted his teeth. "You're a male."

"Do I have a big mustache?" Cartman asked Kyle. The redhead narrowed his eyes at Cartman wanting him to go away.

For Stan and Thomas the game was going much better. Stan turned Thomas around to find out who he was and Thomas then went to see who Stan was.

"Am I alive?" Stan asked the other teenager.

"Yes, shit, did I help people?" Thomas asked Stan his own question.

Stan pet Thomas's arm in a comforting gesture. "You help me." Stan said slyly. Thomas blushed brightly and turned to hide it. The movement was muted when Thomas's tic caused him to grab the other boy's ass. Stan's eyes widened.

"Fuck I'm sorry Stan!" Thomas pulled his arm back and looked away. "That wasn't me I swear! I'm sorry."

The raven-haired teen laughed and smiled. "Okay. I believe you." He grinned. "Kenny's always doing things like that so it's not a big deal. So just tell me who I am?"

"You're Adam Sandler, and I'm Hannah Montana?" Thomas answered and asked. Stan's mouth dropped open in shock. "Don't worry Stan I saw the paper before Mary-Kate put it on my back.

"Oh thank god! I can only handle one psychic person at a time." Stan joked a little. He playfully touched Thomas's arm.

"Yeah? Well I could be psychic." Thomas flirted back with a touch of his own; it was actually more like a rub.

Stan grinned a little, and continued their little playfully touches. He had so much fun playing with Thomas he forgot to comment. The two just kept touching and rubbing each other's arms.

The boys were startled out of their game when Ashley, grabbed each by the shoulders. "Now boys no hitting! I'm very disappointed. I think you need to apologize to each other."

Stan flushed giving Kyle a look for not warning him. The redhead looked sheepish, standing close to Kenny and Butters. Stan sighed and turned back to Thomas. "I'm sorry, Thomas."

"I'm, fairy, sorry, Stan," Thomas ticked, just a little. He gave Mary-Kate and Ashley a look and stepped up to give Stan an apologetic hug.

"There see that wasn't so bad." Mary-Kate smiled at the make-up. "Now, it's time to go on a tour. I need your schedules that way I can make sure everyone gets to meet at least a few of their teachers."

The group handed over their schedules. They followed their leaders down the hall into the different classrooms. This was the part of the day that Kyle was most attentive to. He and Wendy, along with Cartman who simply wanted to show them up, asked the teachers many questions and generally kept all the attention for themselves.

It was fine for the rest of the group. They did get to see their classes and most of their teachers, but they also got to chat with each other, and they could hang back without getting in trouble.

Stan and Thomas spent the entire time walking and talking together. Thomas made sure to talk to each of his teachers at least about his tourettes but then he would return to Stan. Sometimes Butters or Kenny would hang around them but often the two boys would ignore the others unintentionally making them feel like a third-wheel.

When the long day was finally over, Stan left with a huge grin on his face and a phone number in his pocket. High School was starting out to be pretty good, indeed.


	4. Chapter 4

Title: Lucky Seven  
Author: Mrpointyhorns aka Blemery  
Author's Email: T  
Status: In Progress  
Part: 1/?  
Pairings: Stan/Kyle, Stan/Wendy, Stan/Thomas Stan/Partner No. 3-6, Kyle/Bebe, Kyle/Partner No. 2-6, Kenny/Partners No. 1-5, Cartman/Partners No. 1-3

Warnings: Future fic, slash, het, heavy plotting on Kyle's part, language.   
Spoilers: None.

Summary: The average person has seven partners in their life time. Kyle wants to be number seven; he has 5 summers and 4 years to pull it off. Kenny's in on the plan and has to help fill the big flaw in the plan

Author's Notes: Lots and Lots of pairings that will be seen in the fic, but all in the name of Kyle/Stan.

Beta: None.  
Disclaimer: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by Matt and Trey. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

**Chapter 4 Partner No. 2: Thomas; Stan cannot take the flirting anymore**

The four friends started school like they always did, waiting for the bus. When it was the first day of High School it made very little difference.

"Dude Stan you look like shit," Kyle noted. He was speaking of the bags under Stan's eyes.

"I was up until two talking to Thomas," Stan yawned sipping his thermos of bitter coffee.

"God damn it! Is he going to start hanging around all the time?" Cartman moaned.

"Shove it fat ass, you don't even have any classes with us," Kyle yelled at the annoying teenager. Then he turned back to his best friend. "I think Thomas is sweet. He'll be your first boyfriend?"

"Aw sick, Kahl!" Cartman gagged. The conversation bugged him so much that he turned to Kenny and asked him disinterestedly about his class schedule.

Kyle shook off Cartman's second interruption and looked up at Stan. He grinned encouragingly up at him.

"I don't know. I really like Thomas, but I don't see any long term relationship." Stan frowned. When he got together with Wendy he thought it would be forever. It broke his heart when he realized that was impossible.

"Maybe that's better you can have fun with him while you have the chance. You can gain experience and who knows you could come away unhurt with a real good friend. But maybe you'll fall in love with him." Kyle negotiated with Stan. "If he makes you happy even for a little while you should accept it."

Stan smiled sloppily. He could see Kyle's point and he liked the idea as well. "But I don't want to hurt after."

"No one does, but Stan you have to take the chance to be happy even if it could make you miserable." Kyle nudged Stan's elbow in a friendly way. "I'd do anything to find someone to make me happy, even if I had to date every person on Earth. I know it might be depressing to try so hard for it not to work, but at least you tried."

"Would you date Cartman?" Stan curiously asked.

"I said every person, not every tub of lard." Kyle smiled and Stan laughed at his friend's expense. "If he made me happy? Of course I would."

The taller boy seriously thought about this. Thomas was fun; he was kind, and fairly cute. It would be scary to take the first steps but it would be worth it. Even with Wendy, Stan could see the relationship for what is was worth, now. It was a time of happiness and fulfillment that he never felt before. Stan would not want to have missed that even if he could get rid of the pain.

"Kahl? I don't have classes with you either?" Cartman held both his and Kenny's class lists.

The redhead pulled out his classes and held it to Cartman's. "Lucky you," Kyle congratulated.

Cartman did not seem happy about it. Being in classes without one friend was unnerving and upsetting.

"Hey we have lunch together," Kyle pointed out. "All the freshman do. I'll save you a seat."

"Kay." Cartman frowned. He never did well in new groups. It took him years to even gain Stan and Kyle's attention. The redhead gave Cartman a funny smile unable to interrupt this behavior. The bus arrived stopping all forms of conversation.

Stan jogged up the steps in a hurry. Usually he would grab a seat for him and Kyle, but even if he could find an empty booth, he sat down next to Thomas.

"Stan!" Thomas smiled happily. "I could hardly sleep last night. I just kept thinking about seeing you, today."

"Hmm, lack of sleep, wandering minds; are you eating properly because I think those are all symptoms of really liking someone." Stan said. He leaned closer lowering his voice trying to keep a conversation on a public bus private.

Thomas turned bright red. "Well, sick, I'm not having trouble eating, but my, sex-organ, stomach is doing flips."

Stan grinned. He thought Thomas's tics were adorable much like the boy himself. "Thomas, do you want to be my boyfriend?"

Before he could think or speak, a tic combined with the street's well placed pothole caused Thomas to shoot forward landing a large kiss on Stan's lips. Instantly Thomas pulled away large eyes blinking sheepishly at his companion. "Stan, I-I didn't..."

"Mean to?" Stan grabbed Thomas by his shoulders before he could turn away. Stan looked hard into the other boy's eyes. After several minutes Stan's hands relaxed sliding from his shoulders to his neck and jaw, "Then why don't you kiss me now, and mean it."

Thomas visibly gulped. Bracing his hands on Stan's thighs he leaned in placing an intentional kiss to Stan's lips. It was very simple, eyes closed, mouths moving, hands touching.

Then it was over, Stan pulled away a clear grin on his lips. "So is that a yes?"

"Hell yes!" Thomas agreed a tic free expression on his face. Stan leaned in wanting to return to kissing, but the plan was foiled when the bus arrived at school.


	5. Chapter 5

Title: Lucky Seven  
Author: Mrpointyhorns aka Blemery  
Author's Email: T  
Status: In Progress  
Part: 1/?  
Pairings: Stan/Kyle, Stan/Wendy, Stan/Thomas Stan/Partner No. 3-6, Kyle/Bebe, Kyle/Partner No. 2-6, Kenny/Partners No. 1-5, Cartman/Partners No. 1-3

Warnings: Future fic, slash, het, heavy plotting on Kyle's part, language.   
Spoilers: None.

Summary: The average person has seven partners in their life time. Kyle wants to be number seven; he has 5 summers and 4 years to pull it off. Kenny's in on the plan and has to help fill the big flaw in the plan

Author's Notes: Lots and Lots of pairings that will be seen in the fic, but all in the name of Kyle/Stan.

Beta: None.  
Disclaimer: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by Matt and Trey. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

**Chapter 5 Partner No. 2: Thomas; A first date should always end up as a group thing.**

Stan dressed in his nicest collared-shirt, his cleanest jacket, and form fitting pants. He dressed up his hair and gussied-up his face. Then because he could not drive, and he refused to ask his parents, he walked over to Thomas's to pick him up. South Park was small enough that the distance was not a problem.

He held no fear ringing the bell or when the middle aged woman opened the door. She stared at Stan suspiciously. "Are you selling something?"

"No. Is Thomas ready?" Stan shifted putting his hands in his pockets.

"Ready?" Not again this is the fourth bully since school has started. He can't help it. It's a disease!" She looked furious. "That is it! Public education is not worth this!"

"Mom!" Thomas scolded from behind her. "Stan's my friend, bitch!"

Thomas's Mom turned to look at her son. "Thomas someone who wants to use or hurt you is not a friend."

"Excuse me," Stan spoke up from the doorstep. "I want to take Thomas to the movies and a hamburger, if that's okay?"

"Oh well, wow you're so polite. Are you really friends with Thomas?" She looked surprised and oddly reassured.

"Yup, he hangs out with me, Kenny, and Kyle all of the time." Stan smiled charmingly.

"Oh Kyle the little redhead?" She remembered. "My Thomas went on and on about him for months after they met."

"Yeah, Mom whatever, we're going to be late." Thomas grabbed his jacket and slipped outside past her.

"Okay honey; remember to call if something happens." She waved him off a little happy that he made some real friends, nice ones that she liked.

Stan led Thomas down the drive to the street. Once they were at a safe distance from the house he reached out to hold his date's hand.

Thomas grinned widely as they continued side-by-side to the theater. "You look nice Stan."

"Hmm? I hoped you'd think so." Stan squeezed his hand gently. Then looking to change the subject Stan started with, "Thomas?"

"What is it, fucker, Stan?" Thomas ticked. It was a good thing Stan's best friends swore like drunken pirates, or he may be turned off by some of his tics.

"Was your Mom exaggerating or have bullies really been knocking on your door?" Stan asked.

"Stan, I-" Thomas's tics started to really pick up as his brain fired electros, his head began to sway back and forth, but it was almost unnoticed by Thomas. "They haven't come to my house. But, Stan I'm, orange, used to teasing and stares, and I'm not leaving public, wieners, schools."

Stan stopped their progression to the theater. He stepped in front of Thomas holding both of his hands. "I'm sensing you don't want me busting nuts?"

"No," Thomas shook his head, even though it was not noticed over his tics. He knew that the bullying would not stop if Stan tried to help, and it might even make it worse.

"Fine, I don't want to be your bodyguard. I wanted to be your boyfriend. If it happens again tell me so I can make you feel better. Even the littlest tiniest dig, tell me," Stan leaned closer, his warm breath tickling Thomas's frosty red checks.

"And, how will you do that?" Thomas spoke seductively.

Stan wormed his arms behind Thomas's back pulling him close. He dipped down and pressed his lips to Thomas's. The smaller teenager wrapped his own arms around Stan's neck returning the gentle kiss. He slipped his fingers into Stan's hair and deepened the kiss by parting his lips just a hair. He teased Stan with shy strokes of his tongue.

The tics won this round. Thomas's tourettes caused his head to jerk. He hit his head roughly against Stan's jaw. "Oh fuck Stan. Are you okay?" Thomas inspected his jaw for bruising.

Stan laughed lightly. "Yeah. How about you?" He pressed a feel-better kiss on Thomas's head.

"Fine," Thomas smiled. Stan really made him feel like a person with tics, and not just a tourettes kid.

"Let's get to the theater." Stan pulled away but kept a snug arm around Thomas. They walked silently until they got to the theater. The silence was very comforting and not at all awkward even with the occasional tic.

"Since I asked you out tonight, I'm paying." Stan turned to Thomas as they stood in line.

"Stan that's not fair! You'll be paying for the movies and dinner? At least let me pay for the concessions." Thomas did like Stan's logic but he did not want to sound unwilling to pay.

"I'll let you pay for you concessions, but mine and ours will be mine to pay for." Stan insisted.

Thomas blushed but did not refuse when Stan paid for the tickets. They hurried inside to grab their concessions one large drink and one regular popcorn, to share.

In line for the concessions Stan turned again to Thomas. "Your Mom doesn't know that you are gay?"

"No," Thomas shook his head. He looked pretty upset about the fact. "I don't care that I'm gay but my mom deals with so much. She always got dirty looks anytime my ticking was inappropriate. Some even told her that she was a, bitch, a bad parent. I don't want to add, hookers, this to it."

"It's fine with me. Coming out to a parent is tough. I did, I had to. Once I knew I knew I could not hide it. My Dad's real cool about it even asks me which Bronco has the best ass. My Mom heard me tell her but she has never acted as though she heard. At least I did my part, the next step is hers." Stan explained. Thomas nodded a little nod. Stan was very brace many parents tossed their kids out for that.

He squeezed Stan's hand encouragingly. After getting their concessions they went into the theater. They found a perfect seat in the middle near the back. The previews started to play almost immediately.

Thomas set their drink between them munching on popcorn. Stan had other ideas, he moved the drink to Thomas's right side, then he lifted the armrest between them up. He slid his right arm around Thomas's shoulder gently urging him to snuggle against his chest. Once Thomas was comfortable a hand on Stan's chest and on his thigh, Stan lowered his arm around his waist and with the other hand took hold of Thomas's hand, the one on his chest.

As soon as the movie started both were so tangled it was hard to tell where one ended and the other started. The movie was a little comedy about a big-haired woman starting a war with Canada.

After an hour of giggles and side comments from the boys Thomas went to the bathroom. He went as fast as he could without getting any on his shoe. He did not want to miss anymore of the movie then he had to.

Once he arrived back at his seat, he carefully made himself comfortable against Stan again. Then he turned his head towards the other. "What'd I miss?"

"The fat kid sang a song about the Mom being a big a-hole and she heard the end of it." Stan whispered a grin on his face. It was a funny situation.

Thomas smiled back reaching up he put his arms around Stan's head. He leaned up and kissed him gently. "I meant that."

"Oh?" Stan raised an eyebrow bring his arms around Thomas. He was not opposed to friendly kisses but he knew that Thomas had a reason behind this kiss.

"Stan no one is in here. We're in the back and its dark." Thomas said a small pout forming Stan's eyes darted around. There were a few other groups, but not many and not close by. Stan grinned pulling Thomas in for a long heated kiss.

Any tic was ignored as they sucked each other's tongues. Thomas ran his fingers in Stan's hair. He felt Stan's hand run up and down his back. Even though it was a leisure make out session they were still young in their relationship so the kisses were still heated. Both were panting and sweating within minutes but they did not stop. They continued battles of tongue, nips of teeth, and gentle gropes in only the most appropriate places.

The only thing that pulled them apart was when the lights went on and the theater crew came in to clean. They both pulled away, flushed, lip-swollen, and hair-tangled.

"So hamburgers?" Stan licked his lips as they left the cinema.

"Kay, fuck," Thomas ticked. Stan did not blink. He did not question whether or not it was a tic. He simply grabbed Thomas's hand and led him to the diner.

After ordering the two boys stared sheepishly at each other. "So did you enjoy the movie?"

"Yeah, of course." Stan agreed although he had not idea how it ended.

"Stan! Stan oh my god! I've been looking for you everywhere!" Cartman ran over panting a little as if he had been running. Sitting down next to Thomas he called the waitress over ordering water, soda, double cheese fries, plain fries, and a triple patty burger, "With cheese."

"Cartman," Stan glared. He was the last of their gang to get annoyed by Cartman, in fact he tended to ignore him most days. He had no idea why Cartman still hung around them actually.

"Yes Stan?" Cartman batted his eyelids in his direction.

"What do you want? I'm on a date." Stan drilled his fingers on the table, annoyed.

"A date?" Cartman looked around for a girl with boobs. After a few moments he turned to Thomas. "You mean Tank Engine here?"

"Yes," Stan growled.

"Well good thing I found you! There's a welcome back dance in two weeks." Cartman explained, it was his big news. "It's pretty casual but it's going to be great. I'm going to get breasts to go with me."

"Who, anal-probe?" Thomas raised a brow.

"Anyone with boobs," Kenny explained. He grabbed the seat next to Stan. "Wow Thomas it looks like you got a vacuum hose stuck to your face."

Thomas flushed brightly. "It-uh, I-Stan in the movies..."

"Kenny! Leave them alone!" Kyle scolded. "Sorry Stan. Kenny wanted me to get a burger that he could steal."

"Its okay, Kye," Stan sighed. He pinched his nose soothingly. "Sorry Thomas."

Thomas looked up in surprise. He was helping Kyle pull up a chair. "I don't mind. It's kinda fun hanging out with your friends. My old friend he was pretty cool but when I came out to him he freaked."

"Oh god! What a pansy." Cartman rolled his eyes at Thomas's sob story. "Get over yourself. That friend of yours probably hated homosexuals. It's perfectly natural to hate people that force their beliefs on you. I've never seen a heterosexual come out, no only homos do that. They're so selfish!"

"Cartman you asshole," Kyle shock his fist at the brunet, "Tell me has a Jew ever forced their views on you?"

"Yes, your God damn fucking mother ruined Christmas! I hate Jews the pagans!" Cartman whined. Kyle flinched his mom had done that.

"Well...how are your classes?" Kyle changed the subject.

"Oh great I have a _ton_ of friends in them. I didn't want to say anything because I knew you would be jealous." Cartman noted proudly.

"Kyle," Kenny interrupted his reply. "Can you order? I'm hungry and I don't want Stan and Thomas's food to get cold if they wait for our meals to be served."

Kyle sighed. "Look Kenny order whatever you want. I don't care. But Dad only gave me twenty bucks."

Kenny jumped from his seat giving Kyle thumbs up okay. He set off to find the waitress.

Thomas took the chance to switch seats with the blond. Stan looked pleased with the change. He even put his arm around Thomas's shoulder.

"So Thomas, are you going to the freshman football game?" Kyle asked.

Thomas looked at Stan, "Are you playing?"

"Yeah coach says I am. It's not this Wednesday but the next," Stan explained a little excited. He loved sports and being bisexual did not change that.

"Yeah I want to go." Thomas grinned a little. It made him feel good knowing that he could cheer on his boyfriend.

Kyle smiled back. "Okay Thomas do you want to sit with Kenny, Cartman and me?" Kyle offered. "If we sit together we can paint Stan's name on our chests.

Thomas laughed hoping that Kyle was kidding although it did sound like fun. "Can I be the T?"

"T for Thomas?" Stan asked. The tourettes kid nodded.

"Hell no Kyle! I'm not letting Tank Engine sit with us!" Cartman whined. He almost forgot to because Stan and Thomas were being real fags. They exchanged tiny pecks on the lips.

"You can sit with your new friends. Personally it would not hurt my feelings." Kyle offered Cartman another option instead.

"Well, I would but they're all cheerleaders. So I can't," Cartman explained a little too forcefully.

"Right."

Kenny slipped in finally, a huge grin on his face. "I just got free dessert for us guys. And Michelle's phone number!"

Kyle laughed punching Kenny in the shoulder. "Is that why your wearing lipstick?"

Kenny nodded wiping his mouth with Cartman's napkin. "Heyah!" He spat.

"That's not the only lipstick mark I got." Kenny proudly smiled.

"Hey fags stop that!" Cartman roared. Stan and Thomas's light kissed had finally turned to an all out lip-lock, once again, neither pulled away at Cartman's insistence. "Screw you guys, I'm...going home." He hurried to the diner's counter getting his meal to go.

Kyle and Kenny exchanged high-fives under the table. Then they too brought their meals home. They left Stan and Thomas with the free dessert, whether or not they managed to pull away from each other long enough to eat, nobody knows.

Actually people do know, because they did manage to pull away twice. Once they pulled away to eat, and again they pulled away at Thomas's doorstep. They left bases second, short stop, third and home for another date.


	6. Chapter 6

Title: Lucky Seven  
Author: Mrpointyhorns aka Blemery  
Author's Email: T  
Status: In Progress  
Part: 1/?  
Pairings: Stan/Kyle, Stan/Wendy, Stan/Thomas Stan/Partner No. 3-6, Kyle/Bebe, Kyle/Partner No. 2-6, Kenny/Partners No. 1-5, Cartman/Partners No. 1-3

Warnings: Future fic, slash, het, heavy plotting on Kyle's part, language.   
Spoilers: None.

Summary: The average person has seven partners in their life time. Kyle wants to be number seven; he has 5 summers and 4 years to pull it off. Kenny's in on the plan and has to help fill the big flaw in the plan

Author's Notes: Lots and Lots of pairings that will be seen in the fic, but all in the name of Kyle/Stan.

Beta: None.  
Disclaimer: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by Matt and Trey. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

**Chapter 6 Partner No. 2: Thomas; S is for Super Best Friend, T is for Thomas, A is for Asshole, N is for Nudity**

Freshman football games were not over crowded like the varsity games but Kyle, Thomas, Cartman, and Kenny shuffled up the stands as if they were stuck in morning traffic. Cartman made the traffic worse with his pile of concession food. Kenny offered to help him, but Cartman refused.

Kyle led the four friends up the stands in the middle. He actually found the means to make long sleeve shirts with S-T-A-N printed on the front with his number on the back. Thomas like he asked was the T, Kyle was the S, Cartman and Kenny were at the end, as the A and the N.

Once they found their seats the game started. The boys cheered and hollered for their friend. Kyle was tried very hard not to cheer for Stan more then Thomas. Best friends only went so far, Kyle did not want to ruin Stan and Thomas's relationship, yet.

"Wow Stan's really good," Thomas grinned. He turned to Kyle. "He seems so casual about playing. I thought he was just average."

"Yeah, Stan he doesn't like to brag. He knows there are more important things in life then football. He is just having fun. Although he can get pretty competitive he tries to leave it on the field." Kyle agreed. Stan loved sports and he loved playing them but he never thought of himself as a sports player. He was Stan and he played sports. That's how Stan felt about many things.

Kyle also enjoyed sports. He liked watching them and playing some, like basketball. So after the first few minutes of non-stop cheering Kyle leaned his elbows on his knees to watch each play loudly.

"Fist-pounder," Thomas ticked. He was watching his boyfriend more then the game. Whenever the defense went out Stan would give him a little wave.

"What did you call me?" Cartman swallowed his half chewed hotdog. He had been loudly telling Kenny which cheerleaders he liked the most.

"Nothing, bastard!" Thomas gasped his tics had bad timing.

"What!" Cartman turned slugging Thomas in the shoulder. Thomas smacked into Kyle, on his other side.

"Cartman!" Kyle stood. He glared at the other boy.

"He called me names!" Cartman pointed.

"Oh fuck you Cartman. I call you names every day! Thomas has tourettes remember? At least I mean what I call you! So are you going to hit me?" Kyle hissed. He sat down at the urge of the people behind him.

"Screw you Kyle!" Cartman shoved onto his feet, the stands creaked just a bit. "I'm going to sit nayah!" He jerked his thumbs in a general direction. He gathered his snacks and stumbled down the stands.

Kenny scooted into his spot a little grin on his face. "There goes the A."

Kyle rolled his eyes before returning his attention to the game.

"I'm sorry," Thomas frowned a little bit.

"Oh don't worry. Cartman's an ass, and he gets treated like one." Kenny smiled. He nodded to the cheerleaders. "Bebe is sooo top heavy. I think her breasts are the greatest."

Thomas took a little look. He nodded slowly. "I like how she keeps up with new styles. I think she wears what the models do."

"T, you are a fairy," Kenny grinned almost amused.

Thomas turned a little red. "So you guys are cool with Stan's sexuality and you're straight?"

"I'm not," Kyle turned his head for a moment. "I mean I'm okay with Stan, but I don't consider myself straight. I'm attracted to both genders, but mostly I think I'm into whoever I'm dating." He explained. Then he returned to the game.

"I like girls, but I wouldn't rule out boys," Kenny explained agreeing mostly with Kyle. Kenny still felt more attracted to girls physically, but he felt a draw towards boys as well.

"Oh wow that's pretty cool that you all had some interest in other nostrils, boys," Thomas was relieved to know that Stan at least had support within his friends and maybe Thomas did too.

"Yup, even Cartman as rude as he is can be supportive," Kenny chirped. "He's still around."

Kyle snorted but said nothing. He was on his feet with the rest of the crowd as the ball was fumbled and Stan picked it up running down the field, he took the ball nearly seventy yards. Thomas joined him, although unaware of their receiver's fumble he could cheer for Stan's running.

"Wow that was awesome," Kyle settled back down after the extra point was scored.

Thomas nodded proudly. "And he looks really good in those tight pants!"

Kyle smirked at Thomas's comment. He could tell that Thomas was not the biggest sports fan but he was trying for Stan.

"Hey where's Kenny?" Thomas asked the blond had disappeared.

Kyle gave a little look to Thomas's right side. "Hmm probably went down to look at the cheerleaders."

"Oh shit," Thomas ticked.

Kyle blinked once before turning to the game. "Hey want me to explain some of this to you?"

"Sure, stud," Thomas blushed at his hiccup.

The redhead did not blink this time. "Basically our team wants to bring the football to the other team's goal and to keep the other team from our goal."

"Okay wait, what's that, fag?" Thomas pointed to the field. He knew the basics, but he also knew that Kyle was just trying to be helpful.

"That's the kick off. The game starts with a kick off which is decided by a coin toss. There is a kick-off after every touchdown and after half time," Kyle continued to explain. He went over the downs, field goals and three point conversions.

"Oh wow, Kye that makes, peanut butter, the game so much better. I never liked sports, never really had a chance to play," Thomas grinned as he watched a third down.

"Well if you're going to Stan's games, which are at least twelve this season, you should know something more then he looks great in his uniform." Kyle teased the other boy.

Thomas flushed red. The halftime buzzer rang startling him. "Fuck, what the hell!"

"It's just halftime," Kyle explained with a little grin at Thomas's scare.

"No look!" Thomas pointed to the field. All of the football players were heading for their lockers and the band was starting to set up. Running from the Northwest goal line was a stalk naked Kenny. A gasp sounded as the crowd, of mostly students, watched.

Now everyone knows that streaking at a High School game was common, but also illegal. So even though a cheer roared through the crowd the police standing watch took action.

An entire swat of them ran onto the field. The first fired a tazer hitting Kenny in the eye. As the naked teenager convulsed the swat team swarmed around. They kicked and punched all over him. The five officers each used his or her tazer. The sixth officer pulled out a night stick proceeded to beat him. The other officers seeing this did the same thing. They hit his head, his torso, his ass, his thighs, they broke his balls.

Kenny squealed in pain, and in fear, but blood still poured out of him turning the green grass dark red. Brain chunks and liver parts flew off hitting some of the football players who watched in horror.

It was several minutes into halftime when the swat pulled away. "Let's take the pervert in boys." One officer loudly said.

The other officers brandished handcuffs only to stall when they could not find the kid's arms. Where was his face? Or even his legs? Was this even a boy? A person?

"Oh my god! They killed Kenny," Stan loudly announced.

"You bastards!" Kyle screamed.

"Oh shit," Thomas twitched.

Suddenly a riot broke out. The officers did not want to get blamed for the excessive force they used to control the streaker so they tried to cover it up. Neither the football team nor the band members wanted to play on the bloody field. Many of the students in the stands were so upset that they were crying and others were so sick they puked.

Cartman had snuck off with his video recording of the attack. He was hoping to get lots of money from the film. He hurried home to post it on grabbed Thomas as the panic increased. He led Thomas behind the stands. "Oh god Kyle aren't you upset."

"Yeah sure," Kyle forced a little frown. He led Thomas from the field to the parking lot.

"What are you doing Kyle?" Thomas pulled away from Kyle. He shook violently from his tics.

"Thomas calm down. There is going to be a riot, the game is over and I don't want to be trampled." Kyle shoved Thomas towards the closed library door. Kyle shoved his hands in his pockets. Thomas was not as clam, swirling his head in the direction of the field fearfully. He wanted to know what was happening but Kyle was steadfast in his decision and that held Thomas in place.

Just when Thomas had almost enough he turned to Kyle ready to comfort him. He was still really upset about what he had just seen. "What about Kenny?"

"He's fine," Kyle straightened up pointing back at the field. Fires broke-out as the crowd went crazy.

"Shit! What about Stan?" Thomas fretted.

"I'm okay," Stan stepped up. He changed out of his uniform suggesting he had come from the locker room and not the field.

"Stan, but the game?" Thomas leapt up giving Stan a good hug.

"The other team did not want to play. We won," Stan pressed a kiss to Thomas's temple.

"I'm sorry about Kenny." Thomas tried to comfort.

"Not your fault. Let's go to the diner for a snack, baby," Stan offered.

Thomas nodded willing to do anything so that Stan would not think about missing Kenny.

"Kyle thanks for taking care of Thomas," Stan exchanged a quick look with his friend. Kyle waved a little as Stan dragged Thomas away.


	7. Chapter 7

Title: Lucky Seven  
Author: Mrpointyhorns aka Blemery  
Author's Email: T  
Status: In Progress  
Part: 1/?  
Pairings: Stan/Kyle, Stan/Wendy, Stan/Thomas Stan/Partner No. 3-6, Kyle/Bebe, Kyle/Partner No. 2-6, Kenny/Bebe Kenny/Partners No. 2-5, Cartman/Partners No. 1-3

Warnings: Future fic, slash, het, heavy plotting on Kyle's part, language.   
Spoilers: None.

Summary: The average person has seven partners in their life time. Kyle wants to be number seven; he has 5 summers and 4 years to pull it off. Kenny's in on the plan and has to help fill the big flaw in the plan

Author's Notes: Lots and Lots of pairings that will be seen in the fic, but all in the name of Kyle/Stan.

Beta: None.  
Disclaimer: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by Matt and Trey. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

**Chapter 7 Partner No. 2: Thomas; High School Dances are Often the Ultimate Test of Social Hierarchy**

Kevin, Kenny's brother drove the group of four (Cartman came on his own) to the Welcome Back dance, in exchange for a pack of Marble Reds and Coors Light. The group was dressed semi-casually, not like they would got to class but also not like they would for a formal. The standard attire was: slacks, a solid colored sometimes collared shirt.

"Since you're so sexy tonight, I'll pay for the tickets," Stan insisted as he and his friends waited to get in to the schools gym.

Thomas made a little face opening his mouth to retort. "Stan you always pay!"

"This is only like our third official date," Stan pointed out. "I don't pay for your lunches or anything."

Thomas gritted his teeth, but decided to drop it. He did not want to make a scene in front of Kyle and Kenny.

"Hey Kyle do you think I'm sexy?" Kenny posed for his friend.

"Not particularly," Kyle snorted. Kenny pouted turning out his empty pockets. Giving in with a sigh Kyle paid for Kenny to get into the dance. "At least Stan has a chance to score with Thomas."

Kenny gave Kyle a sly look. "I actually think that if you wanted to score with me you'd have a better chance."

Stan rolled his eyes. Kyle and Kenny's flirty jokes often drove him crazy. He could tell that Kyle saw it as only play but Kenny held some sort of affection towards him. They were close friends but none of the boys believed that they'd be anything more.

Still worse then the flirty was their jab at Stan and Thomas. They had only gone out three times although they'd been boyfriends for a few weeks. Neither were ready for more then a little groping.

Thomas grabbed Stan's hand. "You know at least, hamburgers, you have a good chance at dancing all night," Stan winked at him draping an arm over his shoulder.

"Holy shit!" Kyle swore. He stood in the doorway of the gym, the group looked on in horror.

"Yeah white kids can't dance," Token voiced as he walked passed them. "Just close your eyes and hold your breath.

The group exchanged a look not wanting to waste their tickets they jumped into the crowd of awkwardly moving teenagers. Thomas held onto Stan and the two separated from their friends to start dancing.

Kyle and Kenny walked around the dance floor together. They watched in awe and shock at how bad most of the students were at dancing.

"At least Stan's having fun," Kenny yelled over the crowd. For once Thomas's muscle tics went unnoticed, only because the jerky movements from the dancers around him dwarfed his tourettes. He had his arms wrapped tightly around Stan's neck. They had their heads pressed together kissing every six counts. They swayed together too wrapped up in each other to do much else.

"They're so cute," Kyle commented.

"Yeah, too bad he's number two," Kenny held up two fingers.

"Well, they will always have the Welcome Back Dance." Kyle folded his arms. He felt a little guilty for knowing that the couple would eventually break up.

"Hey, Kye, relax. It would happen whether you wanted it to or if you did not," Kenny shook him by the shoulder gently.

Kyle gave in with a tiny smile. He was right. Stan would be in this position whether he was with Thomas or someone else.

"I don't understand how you can watch Stan be with another person." Kenny changed the subject.

"Thomas is not competition. He's with Stan, but he wouldn't last. It does not happen like that. They might even be in love and that's okay, because they wouldn't stay in love. They wouldn't spend the rest of their lives together," Kyle smiled even brighter. He always smiled when he thought about how his life would end with Stan in it.

"Hey, Kenny." The boys startled. Heidi, one of Wendy's friends smiled funnily at them. "Hey Kyle."

"Hey," Kenny peeped. Kyle glared in the supposed direction she had come from. He found Wendy and her friends giggling near the punch table.

"Kenny, Bebe wants to dance with you." She giggled a little more as she asked.

"Woah no kidding?" Kenny grinned cheerily. He turned to Kyle to get the go ahead. "Do you mind?"

"Kyle shook his head. He told him to have a good time.

"Great, Bebe's breasts are so awesome. They're like bigger then my head, each!" Kenny proclaimed to Kyle. Then he followed Heidi over to the group of girls. Kyle snorted when Kenny buried his face into her chest almost immediately.

The redhead's attention drifted back to this best friend. He had gone from occasional kissing to making out heavily. Kyle forced himself to look away, watching seemed dirty.

From the corner of his eye something caught his attention. He was not sure what it was but he set off in the direction in hopes he would soon find out.

It did not surprise Kyle to find out that Cartman had caught his eye. What surprised him were the little black dress and the heels he wore. Shocked at Cartman's outfit Kyle halted. It only took a minute before Kyle realized that Cartman was not alone.

Three other guys, who Kyle had never met before, were standing in front of him. Kyle could not hear what either said but the message was not missed. The new friends that Cartman bragged about were not kind or cool.

When Cartman hurried out of the side door, of the gym Kyle turned his attention to the dance floor once more searching for his other friends.

"Kyle we have to follow him."

"Ah fuck Kenny, don't do that!" Kyle jumped. He grabbed his chest as his heart pounded. Kenny scared him.

"Sorry," Kenny took him by the wrist. He pulled gently in the direction Cartman retreated. "Stan will be fine, but we have to find Cartman."

"Why?" Kyle allowed Kenny to slowly steer him through the crowd.

"I know you don't think high of him. But for whatever reason he thinks of you as his friend. That alone should be reason enough." Kenny explained. He smiled a little when Kyle let him drag a little faster. Even if Kyle did not think Cartman was his friend Cartman thought that Kyle was friends with him. Kyle would not be a jerk to someone who thought so highly of him. Kenny led them out of the gym's side door; it led to the schools locker rooms.

Cartman sat in the hall between the gym and the boy and girl locker rooms. He looked very unlike himself. He looked upset but he did not cry.

"Cartman," Kenny carefully sat beside him. Cartman's only sign of acknowledgement was how he tugged the hem of his dress below his knees.

Kyle looked on in awe, Cartman and Kenny, although not best friends like Stan and Kyle really understood each other. He could tell that Cartman appreciated Kenny's unquestioning presences.

"What happened? Why are you in a dress?" Kyle could not sit silently consoling Cartman. Kenny brought him out here, he had to know and want him to speak.

Cartman shifted uncomfortably. "Shut up, Kahl," he defensively snapped. Kyle let it go, getting angry was stupid. Cartman would not explain anything if he yelled at him.

"Adam, the guy in there, I thought, well he said maybe he liked me." Cartman took deep breaths closing his eyes. "I'm sick of this crap! I'm not a fat, a fat, fuck! That's it! I can't do this anymore!"

"Cartman?" Kyle knelt down beside him. He grabbed his shoulder shaking him a little. "Hey look. I'm sorry if my teasing is too much."

Cartman shook his head. "Kyle you treat me like a human. You can't get pissed at someone so passionately if you think they're a lazy piece of lard, like you do."

"What are you going to do? Ken and I could kick his ass," Kyle offered.

Cartman smiled slightly. He knew they could, would. "No, I'm going to get skinny. I'm done with being over looked because of my fat ass."

"Seriously?" Kyle looked surprised.

"Yeah, I'm going home," Cartman stood carefully from the floor. "Look, uh, you know this, was pretty cool of you and I'm uh I-I want to say..."

"Hey Cartman, that dress doesn't look too bad on you. You have pretty nice thighs," Kyle saved Cartman from the painful task of thanking him.

"You think so? What about my make-up?" Cartman batted an eye."

"I'm not into make-up," Kyle admitted.

"Oh right, you totally blew up at Stan when he went Goth," Cartman recalled. He looked at Kenny expectantly.

"It's your color honey," Kenny promised. He stood from his spot, Kyle also straightened up.

"Sweet," Cartman looked proud. "See ya later."

Kyle and Kenny watched him go. They silently agreed never to talk about Cartman's moment.

"Thanks Kyle," The blond threw his arm over Kyle's shoulder. "Wanna kick their asses anyway? They messed with our group."

The redhead grinned a little bit. He led Kenny back to the dance. He had no intention of fighting anyone.

The intention was lost after Kenny went off to find Bebe. Adam and his friends unknowingly moved closer to Kyle. They were bragging big time about how they played at Cartman's gullibility.

"He's such a queer. That fat retard thought we were actually his friends." The group laughed at their prank.

"Like I'd ever let that bitch suck my dick. I bet he bites anything within range." Adam joked.

Kyle's right fist connected with Adam's cheek. He slugged his other fist into his nose. Then an upper-cut right in the jaw before Adam had a clue.

Adam choked. He stumbled back; his friends did nothing except make room for that fight. A crowd of students looked on in anticipation. They stayed quiet knowing that if the chaperones caught on the fight would be over.

After finding his balance, Adam took a swing at Kyle. The redhead did not flinch. Adam was not a fighter and the punch was not worth the effort. Kyle kneed him in the guy sending him keeling over.

Kyle was not one to kick someone when he was down. So despite the onlookers complained he walked away.

"Awesome Kyle!" Kenny grinned. He cut Kyle off on his departure from the dance.

"Yeah Kye. That was so cool. What's up?" Stan and Thomas joined him and Kenny.

"He had it coming," Kyle plainly stated.

Thomas turned to Stan. "I agree. He's a, mouse, ass. Always is one to me."

"So the other reason I'm here is Bebe. She wants to fuck. So I'm gonna bail." Kenny warned.

"I think we're going to, fuck, go too," Thomas said with a little smirk. Stan was also grinning, in fact, all the guys were smiling. They left the dance at the same time, but they did not leave together.


	8. Chapter 8

Title: Lucky Seven  
Author: Mrpointyhorns aka Blemery  
Author's Email: T  
Status: In Progress  
Part: 1/?  
Pairings: Stan/Kyle, Stan/Wendy, Stan/Thomas Stan/Partner No. 3-6, Kyle/Bebe, Kyle/Partner No. 2-6, Kenny/Bebe Kenny/Partners No. 2-5, Cartman/Partners No. 1-3

Warnings: Future fic, slash, het, heavy plotting on Kyle's part, language.   
Spoilers: None.

Summary: The average person has seven partners in their life time. Kyle wants to be number seven; he has 5 summers and 4 years to pull it off. Kenny's in on the plan and has to help fill the big flaw in the plan

Author's Notes: Lots and Lots of pairings that will be seen in the fic, but all in the name of Kyle/Stan.

Beta: None.  
Disclaimer: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by Matt and Trey. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

**Chapter 8: Cartman signs up for a Fat Camp Reality Show, but is He in it for the Pounds or the Prize**

"Alright Eric we want you to look in the camera and tell the audience why you are joining Fat Camp©." The Fat Camp's host and former teen star Josh Peck explained.

After the school's not so wonderful welcome back dance Cartman easily convinced his mom to let him leave school. Joining a teen geared weight loss reality show was not as easy to get her to consent, but eventually Cartman got his way.

The camera crew and host were in South Park to film Cartman's departure. They were currently in his living room with Cartman and his Mom. "Cookie?" Liane offered. The crew grinned as they caught this enabling on film.

Cartman used the moment to take a deep breath. He then turned an eye to the camera. "I have been overweight my entire life. The teasing never stopped, and I began to hate everything. I hated seeing myself in the mirror and I hated all of the skinny people around me. I used to lie and say I had big bone, but I realize now that I was only hiding. I want to prove to everyone that I'm not a big tub of fat! I want to be seen as Eric first, not the fat kid named Eric. But mostly I want to feel happy to be me, for the first time ever."

"Great," Josh smiled. He could see that Cartman was really motivated and he made great television.

"How about we get you saying good-bye to your mom and any friends?" Josh suggested.

Cartman stilled for just a small second. He could not ask h is friends to be nice to him for public television. He would have to call Butters, and Kenny would be alright as long as he did not talk. "Okay." He grabbed the phone and called Butters first. The blond had many questions but Cartman answered none of them. He simply instructed him to come over. Kenny was next but he was unsurprised to find out that his phone was disconnected. When he was finished he sat back to wait for Butters.

"Is this going to take long? I have an appointment in an hour. I want to send my little Eric off and I don't want to seem rushed," Liane rung her hands nervously.

"Ms. Cartman have you ever thought of Eric as a little doll or an accessory?" Josh asked curiously.

Liane stared at the man unsure if his question was legitimate. "I always knew that Eric was a little boy. You realize that he is a child, don't you?"

"Yes, we do," Josh assured.

Luckily for Eric the bell rang. He hurried to the door and the camera followed him.

"Hey Cartman, I hurried just like you said. What's…" Butters suddenly noticed the camera. He smiled weakly at the crew unable to look away.

"I'm so glad you're here Butters. Come in," Eric led a suddenly shy Butters to his living room couch. The blond sat rigid in his seat and politely refused any of Ms. Cartman's treats. Butters stared at the camera as Josh prompted Cartman on saying his good-bye.

When Cartman was ready he turned to his mother. "Mam its going to be difficult not seeing you everyday. You've always been a great support to me. But I'm going to Fat Camp© to learn how to be a happy, healthy, better man. When I come home, I'll be able to take care of you."

"Eric sweetie, I'm going to miss you. I can't believe you're leaving and…"

Her good-bye was cut off, Butters's brain finally kicked back into gear and he looked terrified. "Eric! You're leaving? Where are you going? What's going on? Is this a governmental protection thing again?"

"No, no, Butters I'm leaving to go to Fat Camp©. I want to feel better about myself and I want to lose weight." Cartman explained. He gave Butters a soft smile. "I'll be back and when I return I'll be a better person."

"Oh great Eric! I always dreamed you'd become a better person one day," Butters chirped. "This is just like when I went to camp. I learned about how I was bi-curious and that's okay!"

"It's a little like that," Cartman deadpanned.

Before Butters or his mom could embarrass him further he declared, "Well good-bye." He grabbed his one bag and strode to the door.

"Bye honey," Liane called. "Bye-bye," Butters waved.

Cartman opened the door semi-dramatically. "Kahl?" Cartman choked. He halted mid-step at the door.

"Look Cartman I came over to talk to you. I know that you are leaving today and I wanted to apologize. I know I always gave you a hard time because of your weight but I never knew how much it bothered you. I want you to know that I'm really rooting for you. When you come back I hope we can start over and be _good_ friends to each other," Kyle spoke. He was glad that Cartman was speechless as he would not have been able to finish if interrupted. He held out his hand, "Good luck."

Cartman continued to stare open-mouthed and shocked. He swallowed a few times to wet his mouth. Not knowing how to react he decided to fake it. He knew taking the luck and friendship would look really good. So he took the offered hand and shook it firmly. On impulse more then knowledge he turned to give the camera a teary eyes glance. Then he turned back toward the redhead. "Thanks Kyle."

Kyle knew that Cartman meant it. "Then get on that bus and prepare to kick those pounds off your ass!" Kyle released his hand and patted his shoulder.

"Yeah!" Cartman yelled. He hurried on to the Fat Camp's© bus.

--

Fat Camp© was complied of ten cabins each cabin would house five teenagers that was a total of fifty campers; one from every state. Each cabin would work together to lose weight and win challenges and they would try to stay out of elimination round each week. With fifty campers that meant that the camp would last fifty weeks. It gave the campers a year to get in shape. Each cabin had a fitness counselor who would help make their team lose the most. Before camp the counselors decided which campers would be in their cabin.

Eric Cartman was in the red cabin. The red cabin pleased him as it was his favorite color. When he arrived to camp he was instructed to find his cabin and get situated. He would be brought to the Mess Hall later to be weighed in.

Everyone that Cartman walked by on the way to his cabin was huge. He had never seen so many fat kids before. Cartman was not the smallest by far, or even the middle, but there were some bigger than him.

The first person Cartman met from his cabin was Darla. She was seventeen and she was noticeably overweight. But, she was also really peppy. "Hey I'm Darla! I'm from Detroit Michigan! That's my bed, right by Counselor Weeknee's."

Cartman snorted in laughter. The Counselor's name was funny, the k in it was silent making it sound like his name was weenie. "Weeknee? Awesome."

"I know. I always wanted to go to summer camp!" Darla stated.

"Its fall," Cartman dully pointed out.

"Oh yeah!" Darla laughed at her mistake.

Cartman refrained from swearing loudly. He felt saved when the cabin door opened. Jared a boy from California introduced himself and his cousin, Sam, from Wyoming.

"Did your Mom think you should join Fat Camp©?" Jared asked. "My Mom told Aunt Sandy about it."

"No, I could not take the teasing anymore," Cartman told Jared and Sam. The boys took the other bunk.

This left Cartman in a bunk with Jenny. She was a young fourteen year old from Massachusetts. She had braces and pigtails. She did not speak happily and she did not talk about her family. Cartman liked her immediately.

Counselor Weeknee came in as they settled down. He looked about twenty-three and extremely buff. "I'm Counselor Weeknee. We are going to work hard together but I have fun things planned too. Now weigh in is soon. I brought your weigh in uniforms. Wearing the same clothes for every weigh in is important to record the accurate weight loss over a week. Get changed, and we will head down to the Mess Hall together."

Cartman obeyed, without complaining. He really wanted to see the competition and get to a public place away from Darla.

"Counselor Weeknee," Cartman approached after he was done. "Does this camp have a private place that I can express me thoughts?"

"Why yes it does. It is part of the Mess Hall. You may go in there to speak your mind and none of the campers or counselors will know." Counselor Weeknee explained to Cartman and all of his campers.

"I'm feeling homesick. Could I go into that private place?" Cartman pouted hopefully.

"Well the weigh in is in a few minutes. Can you wait until after that?" Counselor Weeknee felt bad for Eric, but he knew that they were on a schedule. As a counselor for Fat Camp© he knew that he would have to be tough to see his cabin win.

"I think so," Cartman stepped back. By this time the cabin mates were also ready. They were led to the Mess Hall, in the middle of the camp.

Inside there were five tables each one labeled for its cabin: Red, Yellow, Green, Blue, and Orange. Each table had room for five over-weight teenagers and a counselor to sit. On the North side of the Mess Hall was the cafeteria. The cafeteria would only sever the healthiest best meals for each of the campers according to an assessment from the camps nutritionist. On the other side of the Mess Hall stood a stage, both for weigh-ins, performances, meetings, and maybe a challenge. On the East side of the cabin there were two bathrooms and three private rooms.

Cartman and his cabin went to sit at their table. A few of the other cabins were already seated and the rest were also finding his or her table.

As soon as every camper was accounted for and settled Josh Peck took to the stage. "Hey guys watch me for a minute," He waited for a few moments as the room grew quiet. "Great. Every week for the next fifty, we will weigh in the remaining campers. AS a cabin you will seek to have lost more body fat percentage then the rest of the cabins. The bottom cabin will stand judge to the top two cabins. One person from the bottom cabin will be eliminated at the top two cabins choice."

"Let's get started. This week the Red Cabin will go first. Come on stage and let's get you weighed in."

Cartman swore that fat people could not skip, but Darla skipped onto the stage. The cousins followed her and Cartman followed their Counselor onto the stage. Jenny was just behind him.

"Alright Darla why don't you step on the Fat Camp© scale first." Josh instructed.

Darla looked a little nervous as she stepped on the scale. The digital numbers on the top of the stage changed rapidly as her weight was calculated. "223 is your start weight Darla; please step down." Jenny stepped on next and had a start weight of 287. The cousins' weight differed by five pounds. Jared was 307 and Sam was 302.

Cartman stepped on the scale last and a loud gasp shortly followed. Eric was not surprised but many of the teenagers around him were. "Eric your start weight is 415 pounds." Josh Peck smiled cheerfully. He instructed the team to return to their table.

The blue team took their place. It turned out that Cartman was not the only teenager over 400 pounds and most of the teams had a camper or two over 350. It was just the fact that Cartman weighed in at that much first. When the weigh-in was over all had forgotten or gotten over his weight.

Dinner was served for most it was only a portion of what he or she normally ate. Cartman finished his before he really had a chance to enjoy it. Then he entered the private room

He sat down in front of the lone camera. He stayed silent for many minutes. Then he spoke, starting it with a sigh. "I don't really like Darla. She looks like one of those girls that became fat in the last year. She has not struggled with her weight for her whole life like I have. She does not understand how life changing this camp is for me. It really frustrates me at how she is not taking this seriously.

"Jared and Sam do not bother me. They seem pretty keel. They know what is going on and I'm sure they will not be distracted by their homesickness cause they are cousins.

"Jenny is nice. I hope she loses the extra weight. She is really shy. She has probably been teased her whole life too. She has something to prove, I can tell."

Cartman sighed softly and sat back. He sat calmly for a few minutes. Then he stood up and excited the privacy room. This was the first day on the road to his new life. He knew he was ready for it; Kyle's words reminded him of that.


	9. Chapter 9

Title: Lucky Seven  
Author: Mrpointyhorns aka Blemery  
Author's Email: T  
Status: In Progress  
Part: 1/?  
Pairings: Stan/Kyle, Stan/Wendy, Stan/Thomas Stan/Partner No. 3-6, Kyle/Bebe, Kyle/Partner No. 2-6, Kenny/Bebe Kenny/Partners No. 2-5, Cartman/Partners No. 1-3

Warnings: Future fic, slash, het, heavy plotting on Kyle's part, language.   
Spoilers: None.

Summary: The average person has seven partners in their life time. Kyle wants to be number seven; he has 5 summers and 4 years to pull it off. Kenny's in on the plan and has to help fill the big flaw in the plan

Author's Notes: Lots and Lots of pairings that will be seen in the fic, but all in the name of Kyle/Stan.

Beta: None.  
Disclaimer: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by Matt and Trey. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

**Chapter 9 Partner No. 2: Thomas; Advice on Doing the Deed**

Shutting his gym locker, Stan tightened the grip on his towel. He quickly joined the rest of the boys in the shower. He put his towel over it's hook and expertly started to wash up.

First he shoved his head under the lukewarm spray wetting his hair. He closed his eyes against the steam. Thomas's grinning face was stapled on the inside of his eyelids. He let out a deep sigh.

"What's up?" Kenny's voice broke through the sigh and the water.

Stan opened his eyes stepping out of the spray he began lathering his hair with shampoo. "I think Thomas and I are emotionally ready to have sex.

"Emotionally ready Stan you just bend his tush right over and tap that thing. Bebe is so amazing like that. I swear you know that book of 101 positions; well we've done them all. And she's so fucking cheap." Kenny grinned dreamily.

"Ah sick Kenny!" Stan exclaimed. He did not mind Kenny bragging about his girlfriend. It was the boner that he received that bothered him.

He hurried to finish his shower. "Look take care of yourself and then we'll talk," Stan hurried away from Kenny and his boner.

--

Thomas took a deep breath pulling his hands from his jacket he knocked firmly on Kyle's door. He twitched his head back and forth uncontrollably.

The door flew open within seconds. Ike stood at the door dressed in jeans, a Pink Floyd shirt and a leather jacket, in his hand he held a cane with a flame at the bottom of it.

"Is Kyle, mother-fucking, here?" Thomas ticked.

Ike stared at Thomas for a long moment. "Oh fuck you're so boring. Tourettes? Give me something harder next time."

"Ike!" Kyle yelled from inside the house.

"That's not my name! I changed it," Ike left the door open and retreated into the house.

Thomas sighed letting himself in. He shrugged his jacket off and followed Ike into the living room.

"Sorry about that J.D…"

"House!"

"Fine Dr. House is a rude cunt," Kyle yelled in Ike's direction.

"That's what you like about me, Dr. Wilson." Ike tapped his cane on the floor.

"Sorry, I'm babysitting." Kyle plopped down on the couch a bowl of popcorn and two diet cokes in hand.

Thomas smiled lightly, "I always wanted a little brother."

"I love him," Kyle handed Thomas a soda. He picked up the television remote and turned on the television. He flipped threw the channels landing on 15.

"Fat Camp©?" Thomas blinked brightly.

"Cartman's on the red team, last week he did really awesome." Kyle shoved popcorn in his mouth. "He lost five pounds!"

"Oh," Thomas looked back at the television. It seemed like Cartman just left and they were already airing episodes.

"Dude Cartman is so manipulative he's going to win," Kyle grinned.

"Yup," Ike grinned sloppily from his chair. "The little piggy is almost as bad as I am."

"House!" Kyle turned to glare at his brother.

"Kyle I need to ask you about sex," Thomas blurted out. He knew he had to say it sooner or later, and if Kyle found the timing inappropriate he could just blame it on his disease.

"Awesome!" Ike smirked. Kyle simply turn to look at Thomas, jaw dropped.

--

Stan stood straight when Kenny finally emerged from the locker room. He took the lead as they left school.

"Let's walk home. I want to talk to you in private." Stan led them to the road passing by the bus they usually took.

"Why do you want to talk me anyway? Isn't this best friend territory?" Kenny asked.

"If I wanted to ask about emotions or readiness, yes, but I want to ask about the physical and you're the only one out of us whose been there." Stan explained.

"But I have never been with a boy," Kenny pointed out.

"I know, but you've put it in the backdoor before." Stan replied.

"Oh yeah," Kenny closed his eyes. He rocked his hips forward at the memory. "Mmm, handle bars."

"Kenny!" Stan groaned, "I'm going in the diner you take care of that, _again_."

--

"But Wilson I want to watch your fat friend on television." Ike whined as Kyle shut him in his bedroom.

Kyle brushed off his hands and returned to the living room without replying. "Sorry about Ike, he's not supposed to hear about sex."

"Sorry," Thomas blushed.

"He's not supposed to, but he goes to public schools so he does," Kyle reassured. He dug into his popcorn again. "So what's up?"

"Well I know Stan's your friend but I need advice. You give good advice so I thought that you could help me too," Thomas's head ticced back and forth.

"Sure I'll help you ever had sex before?" Kyle asked. He kept his eyes on the television as it took pressure off the both of them.

"No. Stan and I have kept our clothes on. I can tell that we both want to go to the next step but we both don't want to press the other." Thomas explained.

Kyle nodded. He closed his eyes, "Stan gets nervous. He'll want to be good for you. I think the best thing to do is for you to make the next move."

"Yeah, I thought that too, but what should I do?" Thomas asked.

"Put your dick in his mouth moron!" Ike peeped from the stairwell.

"Ike!" Kyle yelled.

--

Stan ordered two chocolate malts. He shifted in the booth waiting for Kenny to join him. Maybe he should have asked Kyle instead; at least he would not need to jack off ever five minutes. HE was always very conservative in that way. Stan did not know if Kyle had ever gotten a boner around him.

"Back," Kenny sat back down in the booth, interrupting Stan's thoughts. "What were we talking about?"

"Anal sex," Stan whispered.

"Right. What you need is lube, for slippage and a condom, duh. And a flat surface, well you don't actually need that. Sometimes just a chair or a…oh malts!" Kenny cheered. He winked at the waitress when she set the malts down.

"Kenny I can figure out positions." Stan said once the waitress was out of ear shot.

"No you can't," Kenny slurped his malt. "You want to be romantic?"

"Yeah," Stan forgot to glare. Kenny wanted to help even if he was insulting sometimes.

"Well then you will want to look at him. Do you want control?" Kenny continued sucking malt from his straw.

"I-I don't know," Stan frowned. Was sex really supposed to be this hard?

"Do you want to pound balls deep into him? Do you want to ride her to ride you? Breast everywhere, hair, skin, nails oh my!" Kenny moaned.

Stan let his head hit the table when Kenny hurried off.

--

Thomas watched as Cartman's team carried a large wooden pole up a steep hill. He could not understand what a task like this proved. However, the team that won received a gift membership to a gym for two years free of charge (after Fat Camp was finished).

Kyle returned as the dramatic commercial break began, "Sorry again."

"It's okay. He's, cookie-monster, cute," Thomas said. "So what should I do?"

"Don't be as bold as Ike said. Stan has a weak stomach and an awesome gag reflex!" Kyle explained.

Thomas was glad to know that, "So?"

"When you're getting hot and heavy direct Stan. Tell him to take off your shirt, his, your pants, his pants," Kyle explained.

"And then fuck me?" Thomas asked.

"Make love to me?" Kyle suggested.

"Yeah, that," Thomas grinned a little. "Oh, but fuck it's scary."

"Everyone is unsure Thomas, but are you ready?" Kyle asked.

"I don't think I could be, horrified, more ready." Thomas agreed. "And I really want to share this with Stan. I want to give him my, cock, virginity."

Kyle nodded. He focused hard on the television his eyes dark. That was something he would not be able to share with Stan as he worked on his plan,

--

"I want to be on top," Stan answered when Kenny returned to the bathroom.

"Alright, so you're messing around and you decide hey lets do this. So first get naked. With you on top, life his leg up over your shoulder. Then take your lube…"

"Which leg?"

"It does not matter your ambidextrous," Kenny rolled his eyes. "So take your lube and put it on your finger.

"Which finger."

"The one you're putting up his ass."

"What dude? Sick!" Stan turned green.

"Swallow or you die," Kenny warned.

Stan dutifully swallowed against his gag. After a few tries he came out panting. He reached for his water and chugged the refreshing liquid.

"God Stan you're the bisexual one. Didn't you know that's what guys do together?" Kenny looked amused.

"Yeah I knew, but I also get queasy thinking about putting my finger in a girl's vagina. It's so squishy." Stan explained.

"Ugh. Stan you know they consider oral a form of sex. You maybe stuck with that," Kenny suggested.

"Me, stick a dick in my mouth. Ken I'm trying not to barf." Stan reminded.

"Then I have only one suggestion for you; find someone with a vomit fetish." Kenny suggested.

Stan's face deadpanned. He could not believe that Kenny was serious about that. "Kenny." He whined.

"Okay alright. So first finger, gently insert it. It should not hurt cause it's one finger. Most people still go slowly and you should too." Kenny explained. He was careful to look for any signs of a weak stomach.

"Continue," Stan said not at all green.

"Prepare him by sliding your finger in and out. You can use your other hand to fondle him. Often people do that. When you both of you feel ready and comfortable add a second finger. This may feel uncomfortable and it may hurt a little bit. If he says it's too painful you should stop. If no, push on. You may scissor your fingers, twist and turns anything you think will help." Kenny explained to Stan.

"Alright," Stan took notes without picturing it too much.

"So when he's ready you could add a third finger or you could pull out of him. Since you want to look at him, bring his other leg over your shoulder. Put your little baggie on and line up. You want to lube up your wiener and enter slowly. This will hurt but Thomas will tell you if it's too much," Kenny explained.

"It hurts? I don't want to hurt him," Stan looked torn. How could he hurt Thomas even if it ended up bringing him pleasure?

"It is so worth it," Kenny promised. "Why else would people continue to do it?"

"Alright then what?" Stan relented. They could at least try.

"When you're ready and he is too, it's only a matter of thrusting in and out of him. The rest is up to you. Love is not a science it's an art." Kenny explained.

Stan nodded. He understood that, sex was intimate and could not be properly explained or taught until it was experienced.

"Great now buy me a sandwich!" Kenny grinned hoping to get a decent dinner. Stan rolled his eyes but nodded.

--

Kyle leaned forward as Cartman stepped on the scale to be weighed. He needed to lose seven pounds to keep his cabin safe from elimination. It would not be impossible as he was a male and he had many pounds to lose. "Find out, right after this commercial break."

"Fuck," Kyle slumped back on the couch.

"Kyle," Thomas shifted nervously, his right arm jerked with twitches. He looked over to him. "Do you have any other, voice, advice? Something practical?"

Kyle sat thinking. He was so silent for the entire commercial break, Thomas figured that he would not answer.

Cartman stepped on the scale and the numbers on the screen began to rise and fall as it found Cartman's weight. Kyle turned seriously to Thomas, "Maybe you could loosen up, prepare your body for the experience of having something go up your ass."

"Huh." Thomas thought that might be a good idea. Girls put fingers inside their bodies to both prep for sex and satisfy their urges.

"_Eric last week you were are 410, and today you are at that's eleven pounds this week. It boosts your teams percent and keeps you safe for this week, "Josh, the host, announced._

_The screen panned from the weigh-in to Cartman giving a reaction to the results later that night. _

"_I haven't been under 400 pounds in over three years. It's incredible seeing those numbers. I really feel like I accomplished something." Cartman gave the camera a weak smile._

Thomas turned back to Kyle when the screen returned to the weigh-in. "How should I…"

"Use the end of a toothbrush. I heard that works well," Kyle suggested.

"Oh yea, that's long, and not too wide." Thomas liked the idea. "Do you have one?"

Kyle gave him a weird look, but stood to get a new toothbrush from his mom's supply drawer. "Are you going to use it here?"

"No, but my mom would ask too many questions. But look Kyle thanks." Thomas smiled.

"No problem Thomas. Have fun, though that is what sex is about." Kyle walked Thomas to the door. He caught Ike following him to the door. "I'm glad all of the tests came back negative. Hopefully you wouldn't need to have a cancer scare like that again."

"Uh thank you Dr., Fag, Wilson," Thomas answered playing along.

"It's pretty easy to treat something that was not there," Ike stated rudely as Kyle shut the door.

"House!" Kyle yelled at his rude little brother.


	10. Chapter 10

Title: Lucky Seven  
Author: Mrpointyhorns aka Blemery  
Author's Email: T  
Status: In Progress  
Part: 1/?  
Pairings: Stan/Kyle, Stan/Wendy, Stan/Thomas Stan/Partner No. 3-6, Kyle/Bebe, Kyle/Partner No. 2-6, Kenny/Bebe Kenny/Partners No. 2-5, Cartman/Partners No. 1-3

Warnings: Future fic, slash, het, heavy plotting on Kyle's part, language.  
Spoilers: None.

Summary: The average person has seven partners in their life time. Kyle wants to be number seven; he has 5 summers and 4 years to pull it off. Kenny's in on the plan and has to help fill the big flaw in the plan

Author's Notes: Lots and Lots of pairings that will be seen in the fic, but all in the name of Kyle/Stan.

Beta: None.  
Disclaimer: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by Matt and Trey. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

**Chapter 10: Partner No. 2: Thomas; Dick's Tic.**

Cows won again. This time without the help of Kenny's murder, in fact that only happened the one time, the last three games were all Cows offense and Cows Defense. Upsettingly the varsity team lost all four games and so did the JV team. Still the freshman team was hot for the first time in twenty years and people were taking advantage of it.

"Party at Craig's!" Clyde cheered after the game. The team had already cleaned up and changed. They were just filing out of the locker rooms.

"What! Clyde it's Wednesday," Craig flipped him off. "My parents work in the morning."

"Fag," Clyde replied to his lame excuse. "

Hey we could have a party at my guest house," Token offered, knowing that it would not affect his parents.

"Oh yeah great idea," Clyde praised his cooler friend. "Maybe we should make Token the leader of our group." Craig flipped Clyde off again.

"Party at Token's!" Clyde called.

"Let's go Kenny," Bebe hung off his arm Kenny nodded. He never said no to Bebe. He liked fucking her too much to refuse her anything. "Kyle, Stan are you coming?"

"For a little while, I guess. My mom will be pissed if I get in too late," Kyle agreed. This gave Stan a chance to exchange a look with Thomas.

"We'll go," Stan agreed. He was part of the team and he wanted to be there for the party.

None of the boys were able to drive yet, but Token's house was not far away. Only Bebe complained about the walking, but it was worth it once they got to the party.

"I really wasn't planning on a party so there is just one keg and Craig is making some fruit punch," Token explained when they arrived, just a little bit after Token and those guys.

"Do you have water?" Kyle asked knowing that the punch was probably sixty percent vodka. Token gave Kyle water and Bebe some punch.

"Maybe later for us, Token," Stan was eying the dance floor. No one was dancing they were only talking, but the music was planning so it was good enough for Stan.

"Dancing? Stan, are you, fucked, sure?" Thomas said as he was led over to the floor. He always liked dancing but his tics made him self conscious about it.

"Sure, look most people here wouldn't be able to dance very well anyway. You'll be fine," Stan promised. Thomas was still unsure but he danced with him anyway. He was gorgeous at it, like most physical things Stan could do it naturally. Thomas couldn't help but fall into step with him. They just needed a strobe and more of a tech-no beat (instead of a rap beat) and they could be at a club.

"God Stan," Thomas melted against him. "If this is what sex is like..."

Stan stopped, well almost after all he did not want to lose his rhythm, "what?"

"I want to have sex with you." Thomas admitted just loud enough for Stan to hear over the music.

Stan turned a light shade of green but he swallowed it down. "Let's get out of here then."

They easily slipped away. Stan managed to catch Kenny's eyes on the way out and he waved just so he would not worry. They went back to Stan's house. He knew his parents would ignore him, in fact they would probably sleep though it. He put on some soft music just in case.

"How should we start?" Stan seemed a little nervous.

Luckily for him Thomas remembered what Kyle taught him. "Slow." He pulled Stan into a kiss. Sometimes he was not so bold, but with Stan being shy he knew he had to.

Stan put his hands on Thomas's hips. He returned his warm kiss comfortably with the familiar act. He did not notice as Thomas moved them towards the bed. Then his legs hit his bed. He sunk down on it and Thomas followed still, always, attached to his lips. He straddled Stan's waist still kissing him. Their tongues tangled together deep.

Stan's fingers tickled the hem of Thomas's shirt teasing almost unconsciously. Thomas knew he felt it, loosening his tongue from Stan's mouth he breathed. "My, bird, shirt." Stan eventually obeyed the command fumbling a little he lifted Thomas's shirt over his head. And Thomas used the forced break to yank Stan's shirt off as well.

"Not so hard," Stan scolded rubbing his nose, where a button had caught.

Thomas laughed at this. He rolled off of Stan and laid flat on his back, his head on Stan's pillow, "You're not wimping out on me?"

"No," Stan did not care if his nose was broken. Thomas was laying on his bed half naked with an exaggerated tightness in his pants.

Thomas noticed Stan checking him out, and he lifted his a finger to summon him over. A tic sent his sexy gesture into his eye, "Shit."

Stan laughed this time. He crawled over kissing Thomas's abused eyes his offending finger and his sweet lips. Thomas took Stan's head between his hands and replied by kissing Stan's nose, his chin, and his left shoulder.

Stan hissed as his skin burned and he shivered at once. He never realized how good someone else's touch could feel. Thomas wrapped his arms around Stan pressing his hands on his shoulder blades until Stan was on top of him. There was a gasped followed by a sigh and then a, "Thomas."

Thomas's hips ticced forward pressing against Stan's, "Oh, feels, hard, good."

"Yeah." Stan agreed rolling his hips against Thomas slowly and, "Wonderful." Again and again sending sparks head to to and toe to head and back.

Stan relished in the contact and almost forgot about anything else. Then Thomas started kissing his neck. It reminded Stan that they were here to do more then rub against each other. He sat up a little still rubbing against Thomas's hips. He lowered his lips to Thomas's nipple. He had never been as interested in chest as Kenny was but he was interested in making Thomas feel good.

"Fuck Stan," Thomas howled. Stan smiled. Encouraged he moved his lips down his abdomen and over his stomach. At times the kissed felt so great that Thomas's stomach would quiver out of reach. "S-stan, my, my pants," Thomas fumbled at the button of his pants. He was desperate to get them off, and to the next step.

Stan stopped kissing Thomas's naval. He carefully removed Thomas's jeans and then his boxer shorts. Thomas's arm ticced as he waited for Stan's reaction.

"Yow!" Stan clutched his cheekbone. He had been looking Thomas over for the first time when his fist hit him in the face.

"Sorry Stan," Thomas pouted. He felt like his tics were really against him even though he knew they were not. He sat up on his elbow to give the abused cheek a kiss. "Sorry."

"Thomas..." Stan's pause worried Thomas. He did not want Stan to stop on him especially if it was because of his tourettes. "Is your dick twitching or ticcing?"

"A little of both," Thomas blushed softly.

"Awesome," Stan brought his hand from his cheek to the base of Thomas's dick. He heard the boy below him sigh.

Thomas lied back down on the bed relaxing once more.

Stan had a dick himself, and although it was similar it still felt different. It confused his mind that he was touching a penis, but he could not feel the touch to his own penis. He took his time. He ran his fingers over it, under it, and around the head.

"Mmm, Stan," Thomas closed his eyes, being new to this, he wanted every touch that Stan had to offer him.

The pleasure in Thomas's voice pushed him on. He wrapped his hand around the base of his boyfriend's dick and began to stroke it. Thomas responded positively moaning and panting. Stan would swear that even his tourettes enjoyed it. He knew he say Thomas's ball sac tic with every stroke.

"Mmm, Stan your, dick, pants," Thomas ticced during his command. The pleasure he was receiving was becoming too much.

Stan complied, he did not have any time to get queasy. Stan knew that Thomas did not want to wait any longer and neither did he. He slid over to his bedside table, finding the lube, and a condom. Remembering Kenny's instructions he placed Thomas's leg on his shoulder. He started to have some difficulties when he tried to get the bottle of lubricant open.

"Stan are you afraid?" Thomas asked, after a few minutes.

"N-no," He forced a smile.

"It's okay. Everyone gets unsure. Are you ready?" Thomas encouraged.

"Yeah. I just don't want to mess up or get sick," Stan explained. He dropped the unopened bottle onto the bed.

"You're thinking too hard. I don't think you will get sick. You're older now and you have never gotten sick on me." Thomas pointed out. He hoped that this would encourage Stan to continue.

Stan remained silently for several minutes. He put his hand on Thomas's stomach rubbing him gently. He breathed consciously trying to will his nervousness away. The nervousness began to drain, but did not disappear completely. Still he lifted the bottle of lube and opened the top.

Staring at the lube as it ran into his hand, it made Thomas blur in the back ground. He blew warm air on the lube in his hand, warming it up a little. Then he rubbed the lube over his fingers. He moved his hand down like he was going to rub Thomas's dick again, but he went lower. He ran his finger down behind his balls until he clearly reached his entrance. He was slow, as he pushed one finger inside of him. He thought it would give quickly, but as it turned out there was some resistance to his finger. But nothing that would indicate that having sex this way was harmful.

"Oh Stan," Thomas moaned. He silently thanked Kyle. When he had first used the end of his toothbrush to prepare himself it felt weird, not uncomfortable or painful but weird. He was used to the toothbrush now, and it did not take much to associate Stan's finger with the pleasure he received when he fucked himself with the toothbrush.

Stan was encouraged by this, and started to stroke Thomas's insides. He pulled his finger out and then pushed it back in, over again. He felt the resists start to give way, and he began to move his finger faster, much like when he jerked him. Stan was soon able to put in two fingers. Thomas made a little sound that was either a sound of pleasure or pain. Thomas's balls stared to twitch again, or was it the tourettes? Stan was not sure, but having Thomas under him, pleasuring him like this was turning him on.

"Stan stop," Thomas ordered. Stan obeyed pulling his fingers out. "I need you." He lifted his free leg up onto Stan's shoulder. Spreading them apart, he tried to make this as easy as he could for the both of them.

Stan stumbled a little as he put the condom and then the lube on. He had never worn a condom before but he had practiced putting one on. He was successful on the third try. He leaned down and placed a kiss on Thomas's mouth. "Ready."

"Yes," Thomas pressed his hips into Stan, enforcing his readiness.

Stan was ready too. Nervousness took a back seat, as he pushed the head of his dick into Thomas's body. The boy hissed. Stan paused but Thomas stopped him from pulling out. After a few moments rest, Stan pushed himself in more, and more until he was completely inside of him. Thomas hissed the entire time, but he never stopped Stan.

"It's okay?" Stan asked curiously. He pulled out just a little, beginning to rock within him, but not really fucking him yet.

"Yeah, I can't tell if it feels bad, or if the feeling is just so different that I can't tell that it's good," Thomas said. He closed his eyes, pressing his head back into the pillow. He took deep breaths as Stan pulled out further with each thrust, taking it easy on him, and easy his pains.

Thomas realized after Stan pulled, half out of him, that he no longer felt funny or bad. He knew he felt in the middle somewhere and he was getting to good. His grin returned and he opened his eyes. "Kiss me, Kate, Stan." Stan snorted leaning down to kiss him. He knew it was his cue.

Kenny was right. This part he could not teach. As soon as his cue hit, Stan pulled out until only the head of his penis was still inside Thomas, and then he would thrust his hips pushing back inside him. After that it was all instinctual. He did not have to think, should I pull out more? Did I thrust hard enough? His body knew what to do like it was in his genetic make up.

Thomas's body knew what to do as well, and his tourettes did not. Although he was having a great time, his tics were really acting up. Making his knees jerk, or his dick bounce, but the hand pulling Stan's hair, was his own. He pulled Stan down to him and kissed him hard, jerking his hips against Stan's thrusts.

Stan came hard. He had never released so much semen in his life, combined, he was sure. Thomas came after he did and Stan was sure the Thomas came more then he did. He was surprised how quickly they came. He had seen so many jokes about quickies on the television and he thought it was hard. But, it took less then two minutes for Stan to come.

Thomas did not worry about how long it took him to come. He felt his vision return, after the white out he had. He looked down at Stan's head laying against his chest. That was so incredible. After a few moments of staring, he rubbed Stan's head. "I would love to fall asleep with you baby, but it is a, fabulous, school night."

The raven-haired boy nodded. He lifted his head and smiled sloppily. "Want me to walk you home?" He offered.

"Downstairs, not home," Thomas insisted. He did not feel comfortable walking around Stan's house this late at night, even if it was just to leave.

"Okay." Stan yawned pulling out of Thomas. He disposed of the condom, and put on some boxers. He led Thomas to the door, holding it open for him. He shivered at the cold night air. Thomas leaned in and kissed him. "We'll do this again right."

"Hell ya," Thomas promised. He kissed Stan again, "Maybe I'll sleep over on Friday." He kissed Stan once more before hurrying down the street for home. Stan watched until he got to the corner of the street before he shut the door. Then he headed back upstairs for his room. He felt satisfied, complete and ready for bed.


	11. Chapter 11

Title: Lucky Seven

Author: Mrpointyhorns aka Blemery

Author's Email: T

Status: In Progress

Part: 11/?

Pairings: Stan/Kyle, Stan/Wendy, Stan/Partner No. 2-6, Kyle/Bebe, Kyle/Partner No. 2-6, Kenny/Partners No. 1-5, Cartman/Partners No. 1-3

Warnings: Future fic, slash, het, heavy plotting on Kyle's part, language.

Spoilers: None.

Summary: The average person has seven partners in their life time. Kyle wants to be number seven; he has 5 summers and 4 years to pull it off. Kenny's in on the plan and has to help fill the big flaw in the plan

Author's Notes: Lots and Lots of pairings that will be seen in the fic, but all in the name of Kyle/Stan.

Beta: None.

Disclaimer: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by Matt and Trey. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

**Chapter 11: ****Partner No. 2: Thomas; Beware of Raisins' Birthday Dish**

Kenny rolled out of Bebe's bed, onto the floor. He looked around for his pants. He and Bebe had been fucking for a while now, and it was somewhat of a real relationship now. Kenny was spending hours with Bebe everyday. He did little favors for her and she blew his mind. So it all worked out well.

"Kenny, where are you going?" Bebe pulled her blanket around the lower half of her body. She was lying in bed still recovering from the way Kenny had taken her.

"It's Stan's Birthday. I promised that I would meet up with the guys today." Kenny pulled on his only pair of jeans. He grabbed his hoodie and pulled it on over her head. "I've been ditching them more then I should. So I'll see you tomorrow."

"Kenny," Bebe whined looking a little put out, and used. She rolled over to her side to look at Kenny better. The blond male curiously waited for her to continue. "Shut the window will you?"

Kenny nodded he hurried over to shut her window. "Kay, see you later." He hurried to the door pausing inside the door in case she needed anything else.

"Call you later," She yawned closing her eyes. Sometimes Kenny forgot that they only loved each other for their bodies, and the sex.

He rolled his eyes, and hurried down the stairs. He noticed Bebe's father left his wallet unguarded in the living room, so he took thirty dollars from it before he left. He needed to get Stan a present anyway, and this way he could get him something really nice.

He met Kyle, Stan, and Thomas at Stan's house, from there they were going over to the Raisins. They had excellent desserts for birthday's.

"Here Stan," Kenny handed him the shopping bag with his gift. "It is some lube, a book of positions, and a video game."

Stan smiled. It was just like Kenny, not to wrap it, and then tell him what he got him. He set the bag down near Kyle and Thomas's gifts. He would open those at the restaurant. "How'd you know I needed more lube?"

"I've noticed that Thomas's limp is more pronounced." Kenny said with a shrug. He figured they were going to need more lube the way they were going at it. "Let's go. I want to get some chicken wings."

The group nodded. Kyle carried the presents to the restaurant. He led the way, Kenny walking along beside them. It gave Stan and Thomas a chance to hold hands and whisper.

"I'm so glad you showed up. We were going to leave without you, and then I would have felt like a third wheel. They were already making out in front of me," Kyle complained.

Kenny was still impressed that Kyle could complain like this without the slightest bit of sadness. It actually seemed to Kenny that Kyle was one of those people that could be okay as long as the person they loved was happy.

"Sorry, I still had to buy Stan a gift." Kenny explained. Although, besides Cartman, Kenny was not obligated to get any of his friends gifts, which always bothered Kenny. He would rather buy gifts for Kyle and Stan then Cartman any day.

"I see," Kyle suspected but did not ask about where Kenny got the money for the gifts. In fact, he did not ask anything. They arrived at Raisins and Kenny held the door open for the present barring redhead.

Thomas and Stan were a ways behind them. Thomas had his head on Stan's shoulder and they just looked so happy together. Kenny shrugged and yelled, "Hurry the fuck up!"

The two teenagers hurried in and were promptly seated, thanks to the fact that Kyle had already spoken to the hostess. They were sat in a slower section and Kyle placed the gives on the table next to theirs.

"What can I get you boys?" Porschea asked when she approached them. The boys were quick to order and were able to give Stan his gifts before the food arrived.

"Wow Kyle, a Broncos football and it's signed!" Stan grinned. He had not idea where Kyle got something like this, but he knew it was not easy.

"Yeah, well my Dad helped the team's lawyer in a case, and I knew that you were a big fan." Kyle could not help but smile as big as Stan grinned.

Thomas cleared his throat. He did not notice anything strange about Kyle and Stan's connection. He knew they were really close friends. Stan even described their relationship as brotherly sometimes. "I know I already got you something…"

"Silk boxers," Kenny whistles holding up the garments, although underwear was not the only thing that Thomas had given Stan.

Stan stole back his boxers and turned his attention back to Thomas. His tourettes making his nose wrinkle up frequently, "But, there was one more thing I wanted to give you." Thomas wrung his hands. He did not want to mess this up. He took a deep breath and then looked into Stan's bright blue eyes. Just looking at him made Thomas smile; he knew he was ready to say what he had planned.

"Stan, I love you." Thomas sincerely said.

Kyle and Kenny looked a little out of place for a moment. They pretended to both be very interested in the painting near Kenny's head.

Stan's reaction faired much better. He took Thomas's hands in his, and without turning even a little bit green, he replied. "I love you too." He kissed Thomas's hands, and then his lips.

The other two boys shot glances at Thomas and Stan, but said nothing. They congratulated each other with high fives under the table.

Dinner was served which forced Stan and Thomas to finally pull apart. They ate almost robotically. The two other boys acted more casually but they got the feeling that Stan and Thomas would much rather be screwing each other.

"You know Kyle you should find a boyfriend or, slut, girlfriend," Thomas ticced. He had finished about half of his meal, and he was starting to relax.

Kyle looked a little surprised. He did not want to be lectured about finding a partner by Thomas. Still he did not want to be rude to Stan's boyfriend. "You know I'm perfectly okay being single."

"That's right. Kyle has to take things at his own pace," Stan explained. He knew that Kyle could not be punished into anything. It would be nice though to double date with the four of them.

Kenny shook his head, "I think Kenny should see someone. I'm seeing Bebe, and you're with Thomas. I wouldn't feel guilty fucking Bebe if Kyle had someone of his own."

Kyle turned to glare at Kenny. He knew the plan and he should not be giving him a hard time. "You feel guilty?"

"Well, no. But you know what I mean," Kenny shrugged.

"No, I'm not sure." Kyle sounded angry. He did not care about being nice to Kenny.

Stan however caught Kyle's gaze. He did not want his friends to ruin his birthday by arguing. Kyle smiled instantly feeling better.

"But if you found someone you liked, you'd date them right?" Thomas asked still curious. Kyle had a feeling that Thomas subconsciously knew what Kyle felt for his best friend. The redhead nodded, but knew that there would be no one he liked more then Stan.

Porshcea, Lexus, and the other Raisins arrived with Stan's birthday dessert. Stan gave Kyle a look, the redhead smiled. He had told the hostess when they arrived. Porshcea lit the candles and the girls sang to Stan. They gave Stan a little lap dance as well, to the boys' delight.

At the end of the song Stan blew out the candles. He took a deep breath and blew hard. The candle's sparked landing on Kenny's coat. None of the boys noticed at first. They dug into the dessert eating the chocolate cake and commenting on how good it was.

Stan and Thomas started to spoon forkfuls into each others mouths. Kyle sighed and looked away. That's when he noticed that Kenny's hood and jacket was on fire. "Kenny!"

The blond looked over at Kyle not away of the heat on the back of his neck. But the movement caught his hair on fire. "Fuck." He swore. Thomas and Stan looked over seeing the blond hair light like a blow torch. Kenny did not wash as often as everyone else and the oils in his hair caught on fire fast.

"Oh my god!" Thomas shuttered. He had recently forgotten that Kenny was able to return back to life. Most people did unless they spend enough time with Kenny that it was a regular occurrence. "Stan, do something!"

Stan looked around unsure what he should do. He thought about dosing Kenny in water but none of them had ordered any water. Kenny stood up, now really feeling the heat. He watched as his hair flaked into ash, smelling terrible. The couple in the booth near them pulled out a pepper spray can and sprayed him. They only wanted to keep him away but the pepper-spray caused the flame to combusted. The entire room exploded with light and color, and in Kenny's place was a pile of ash.

The people in that section of the restaurant had to be treated for smoke ventilation and Thomas was so freaked out that Stan had to ditch Kyle to bring Thomas home. Kyle delivered Stan's charred gifts to his house before heading home.

--

"Welcome to Hell. You're dead." This guide was pretty new. Kenny new for a fact that the guides were supposed to explained to the dead that they were dead first, and then they were supposed to welcome them to Hell. Kenny did not want to be bothered by a guide if he was not going to do it right.

He took the first exited he could. He headed over to the local club that had open to hopefully attract the teen celebrities. Of course the only teen celebrity in Hell was the son of Satan, Damien.

Kenny found the prince of darkness shoving some middle-aged man off of him. He wiped his mouth with the back of his hand and spit. "A mid-life crisis is supposed to happen when you're a live douche."

The blond smiled, that was Damien. He hurried over to the other teenager. "Hey Kenny," Damien motioned to the booth near the back. They weaved around the throbs of teens dancing under the strobe, before reaching the booth. "You look charred let me guess, you caught on fire?"

"Yeah because of birthday candles," Kenny complained. As much as he liked the fact that he usually came back to life, he did not like dieing. "So you're still after the dudes?"

Damien smiled, "I used to hate all my Dad's lovers. I thought he was a huge sissy, but now I totally understand why he likes guys."

Kenny nodded. He did not disagree with the thought of being with another guy. He just liked the female form more, but he knew there was one guy he would give up any girl for. "Can I set you up?"

"With one of your living friends?" Damien looked skeptical. The blond nodded. "No I don't think so. You're type is just weird. I mean I only met them the once but still. Who is it?"

"Kyle." Kenny said. He watched Damien's expression change. "Yes, he's the one with the nice ass, and he's Jewish. Plus he has red hair I know how that turns you on."

Damien licked his lips, "I think I might be interested. What do you have in mind?"

"Well Kyle's a little shy. He just doesn't think he's worth any attention. But he is coming with Stan, Thomas, Bebe, and me to a party for Halloween. You could come along. Just talk to him. If you don't like him after an hour you can leave." Kenny explained. He looked hopeful. He really wanted this to work for his friend.

"Is that fat kid going to be there?" Damien asked.

"No, he's at a fat camp," Kenny explained. Damien's smile grew. He liked redheads just like Kenny said, also he loved the fact that Kyle was Jewish, a chosen child of God. Plus he could show off that ass to everyone when they were out. He agreed to meet Kenny for Halloween despite how cliché it sounded.


	12. Chapter 12

Title: Lucky Seven 

Author: Mrpointyhorns aka Blemery 

Author's Email: T 

Status: In Progress 

Part: 12/? 

Pairings: Stan/Kyle, Stan/Wendy, Stan/Partner No. 2-6, Kyle/Bebe, Kyle/Partner No. 2-6, Kenny/Partners No. 1-5, Cartman/Partners No. 1-3

Warnings: Future fic, slash, het, heavy plotting on Kyle's part, language. 

Spoilers: None.

Summary: The average person has seven partners in their life time. Kyle wants to be number seven; he has 5 summers and 4 years to pull it off. Kenny's in on the plan and has to help fill the big flaw in the plan

Author's Notes: Lots and Lots of pairings that will be seen in the fic, but all in the name of Kyle/Stan.

Beta: None. 

Disclaimer: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by Matt and Trey. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

**Chapter 12: Cartman's Sixth Week at Fat Camp®**

Darla stepped off the scale and returned to Red team's table. She had only lost two pounds, but it was nearly six weeks into the competition and some people had hit a small plateau. Her two pounds brought her team into the safe zone. No one on their team would leave this week.

"Eric you will be the last to weigh-in tonight. If you have lost more then nine pounds then your team will take part in tonight's elimination." Josh Parker explained.

Cartman was hoping to lose more then nine pounds, so far his team had not lost a single person and they had been apart of the elimination round three times. He loved the power it gave him. He hoped to take part in it tonight. So far he had been losing an average of seven pounds a week. He was gaining muscle every day and his body knew that these extra pounds were not supposed to be there. So the pounds almost fell off.

Cartman hobbled up on stage removing his shirt. He got on the huge scale. The numbers began to move up and down until it was finally balanced. "Eric, last week you weighed 373 today you weigh 355 you lost 18 pounds. That's the most in this competition so far." Josh parker announced. Everyone in the Mess Hall cheered whether they were on the red team or not. Losing 18 pounds was an inspiration for everyone.

The South Park native got off the scale. He hurried to join his team sitting beside Jenny. His team congratulated him quickly.

"Okay the Green and White teams were in the danger zones so those two teams and the red team will decide who will be going home tonight. You have one hour to decide."

The teams went back to their cabins. The white and green team had to prepare that one of their team members might be going home. The white team had lost two people already and the green team had lost one.

The cousins and Darla spoke a little on the way back to their cabin. They all wanted to get rid of a white team member because that would leave only two on their team. Each person on their team had one vote and each person on the other two teams had one vote, but since both the white and the green team had less members they hoped that they would be able to send who ever they wanted home.

As soon as they were in their cabin Cartman said, "We should get rid of Henry."

"He's on the green team." Darla said. She looked at Cartman like he was stupid.

"I know and usually I would agree about cutting white's team again, but white is not at their best. They've been at the bottom for four weeks. Plus if we cut another player from their team they'll need less weight to bring up their percent. Also, Henry has lost big numbers and will make the green team suffer next week at the weigh in and the challenge if he's not there. I'm almost sure that white and green will be at the bottom next week if we vote Henry off." Cartman explained.

His team stared at him. They could not understand how or when he had thought about all of this. "Are you kidding," Jared asked.

"No, I've been doing the math in my head. I know who should go in every team and I played out different bottom teams to figure out who would be the best to go this week. If we tell white what we're doing we might even gain allies of course without telling them the reasons that go against them." Cartman explained. His team looked very surprised.

"What about purple and yellow?" Sam asked testing Cartman.

"Sally, she's the tough one in yellow. Now we only have twenty minutes to tell white and arrive at the elimination separate from them," Cartman said, "We'll tell white that…"

"We don't like Henry. It's simple," Darla said. Cartman smiled inwardly. He had won and now Darla was coming up with ways of helping. It made it feel like the teams idea. She hurried to tell the white team while everyone else tried to act normal.

"Why did you think so hard about all of this?" Jenny asked sitting on Cartman's bed as they waited for Darla to return.

"Well I've been losing the most. I don't think I'm the best person on the team but I think others will see my numbers as a threat. I don't want me or anyone on my team to leave. We do have the advantage that we have five people on our team our votes are really starting to count if this keeps up." Cartman explained. He smiled continuing, "Back in South Park you have to think like me or not at all. My friend Kyle really made me think on my toes."

"So it was easy for you?" Jared asked. He smiled, "I know you don't want the other teams to suspect but still try to clue us in next time."

"Sure, but I'm never completely sure until the weeks weigh-in," Cartman supplied hoping to stop too much gossip.

"Come on let's head to the elimination," Darla said as she returned to the cabin. "White said that they'll vote for Henry too."

"Great," Cartman was glad that Darla decided to help out. It made him look less sneaky and manipulative.

The red team went back to the mess hall for the elimination. They each wrote down who they were voting off. They would be revealed one by one at the elimination. Cartman was pleased to see that his team would reveal their votes last. Hopefully this meant that they would not all have to reveal their names as soon as Henry received the majority there would be no reason to continue revealing names. It meant that only Darla and Sam had to reveal their votes this round. People could guess but would not know for sure who they had picked.

"Next week we will have to work even harder," Jenny said as they returned to their cabin. "We can't expect to pull off big numbers all the time."

--

Counselor Weeknee showed up the following morning Counselors were kept separate during the elimination nights. They never knew if they'd walk into a cabin with one less person.

"So how did you do?" Weeknee asked at breakfast.

"Eric lost eighteen pounds," Darla then clued their counselor in on their win.

"That's really great guys. I was thinking that we'd start off this week with a hike. It's a 10 mile hike around the lake. Even though we're in Southern California the weather may not allow us to use the outdoors in a couple more weeks. Hiking will also give us a chance to work off the emotions that may contribute to over eating." The team nodded. Ten miles seemed like so much but they did not have a choice.

Counselor Weeknee had each member make a pack. Cartman who always chased after his friends in the mountain town of Colorado had the easiest time out of rest of his team. He gained feet and was soon miles ahead of the rest. He had a camera man following him but other then that he was alone.

After about an hour his counselor jogged up behind him. "You're doing great Eric. You always impressed me. You are not a fat person." Weeknee congratulated. "Do you need a break?"

"No, but I would like to talk to you. I know Darla wants to lose weight, but I'm concerned. I think she needs more help. She's not getting the results she should. I just want her to be the best she can. You should pay special attention to her," Cartman explained a little out of breath.

"That's very kind of you Eric. I will not let on that this is your idea. Look I better head back to the others. Don't be afraid to take a break." Weeknee turned about and headed back to the rest of the team.

Eric would not take a break. He arrived back at the camp over two hours earlier then the rest of his team. His legs burned but he went over to the gym anyway. He wanted to talk with any of the campers that were working out on their own. Any of the campers working as a team would not be pleased at his interference. He was hoping that someone was like him, trying to get in an extra workout.

He was not disappointed. Blue team's Freddie and Yellow's Lynda were both working on their own. Freddie looked like he had arrived not much before Cartman. So Cartman went to work on the machine next to Lynda.

"Hey," She said noting his presence. This was a competition, but by the sixth week ties were starting outside their teams.

"Lynda," Cartman climbed onto the elliptical. "You're working pretty hard."

"Yeah well I'm not here to mess around. I want to lose weight. Every week is another that maybe my last." She explained. She was a good competitor and Cartman knew that she would be a good ally.

"That's what I think too. I've been big my whole life. Darla and some of the others don't understand what it's like. Not only will losing weight save my life it will make it less crappy."

Lynda smiled. She began to talk with Cartman about her struggle with weight. They helped each other workout on the machines. Just like Cartman planned. She finished before him so he stayed behind as she went to look for her team. Cartman spoke to Freddie a little bit but he did not think it made them friends, but he would know that Cartman was a nice guy. Then he went to get some lunch.

Jared and Sam were back from their hiking, but only just. They were already at their table but too weary to eat.

Cartman sat down with his personally prepared meal. "Where's Jenny?" He asked. Eric knew she worked hard, but was not as fit as the boys. She always pushed herself but it did not beat what Cartman or the cousins could do.

"She was doing alright, but she went back to help Weeknee with Darla," Sam explained.

"Oh," Cartman cut into his meal. "I know we just did ten miles but we shouldn't waste the rest of the day because of Darla. I was at the gym early and we can go back after lunch, and a break. If we talk to the other campers at the gym it will give us allies on other teams. Then if we ever get to the bottom it might save our team from losing a player." Cartman explained. All of his plans were to make sure that he had a safety net. Cartman was here to win.

"Yeah but lets not work too hard because tomorrow is lifting day, and then competition day." Sam agreed.

"We'll do some stuff on the treadmill our teammates are on their fourth hour of hiking and we can walk as long as they can. We just wouldn't have the incline anymore," Cartman suggested.

"You did say we get a break right?" Jared joked.

"Yes, we should digest before we work out," Cartman agreed.

After lunch and the break Cartman and the cousins went to the gym, they spend another hour on the treadmills. Cartman was pleased by their performance and they felt proud of what they did.

When their counselor and team finally finished the hike the guys took a round of showers. None of them mentioned any resentment that they felt toward Darla, but Cartman knew the seeds were planted.

Their team might not fall behind the bottom this week, but it would happen and hopefully he would not be voted off.

--

Competition day was always in the middle of the week. Today each member of the team had to carry a huge weight across a field as far as they could. The team that could go the most distance would win. It gave the red team a serious advantage because they had more team members then the rest of the teams. The prize of winning was a video message from their friends and family, not one of Cartman's favorite prizes but he wanted to win it nonetheless.

Cartman group won. Although the other teams were allowed to put a playing in twice, to equal the number of the red team, their team members were tired by their second time. They never made it as far the second time. Cartman, Jared, and Jenny went the longest distances. And even though Darla's weight slipped from her grasp after only a few yards they still won.

The group was set up in the Mess Hall to see their video rewards. Cartman was not expecting much from his reward, and he was both correct and surprised. While the other players' parents and siblings congratulated them and missed them, Cartman received no message from his mother.

Two people did make Cartman's video and it took every ounce of self hate for him not to be moved by it. The first person was Butters.

The blond again seemed very nervous that the camera was in the room. He kept looking at his knuckles and not at the camera, but it made Cartman smile all the same. "Hey, Eric," he said softly. "Uh…I really um miss you. I know you went to Fat Camp© to be a better person and I really hope that you meet your goal. You're one of my best friends Eric and I can not wait for you to come home. But I want you to know that it is okay to be bi-curious and I think that it is also okay to be fat. If that's who you really are then I'll still like you."

Cartman stared. Although his teammates probably had no idea what Butters was talking about he understood. Butters had never been the brightest boy, and he might actually believe that all camps were the same as the one he had gone to. It almost made Cartman feel touched. Butters was willing to accept him whether he was bad or good, fat or thin, straight or gay. Almost.

Kyle was next. He did not seem nervous at all. Kyle never seemed nervous. Actually Cartman was pretty sure that Kyle had never been nervous, or if he was it always took a backseat to other emotions. Kyle had been afraid before, but nervous was not the same as being afraid.

"Hey Cartman. You might not believe this, but I've watched all the shows they've aired for Fat Camp© so far." Kyle smirked at Cartman. The fatter boy's eyes widened. Kyle knew. He knew!

It was obvious to him that Kyle was fully aware that Cartman was only at the camp for the money prize. Sure it would be nice to be thinner, and he could rub it in that asshole's face, but that would never be a reason why Cartman would leave South Park and join a reality television show.

He prayed that Kyle would not be a Jew for once and tell everyone what he knew. It would mean that his entire team would know how manipulative he was. Kyle could ruin this chance for him.

The redhead changed his smirk to a smile. "So far you're doing great. At first I could not believe that the person I knew as Eric Cartman would lift a finger in attempt to get healthy, but I really underestimated you. I hope I don't see you for another 45 weeks. I know you can win this competition." Kyle ended his speech with a small smile.

Cartman was still convinced that he knew, but Kyle had kept it a secret. He hoped that Kyle did not think he would share his winnings. Cartman did not plan to share with anyone.

Even though Cartman was relieved to know that Kyle would not be tattling on him, it was not the only emotion he felt. He was also felt that Kyle had meant what he said. That he did underestimate him. It was something that Kyle had rarely done. It really meant something to Cartman that Kyle thought he could really pull this off. Kyle knew that it meant both manipulation and hard work, and he still felt like Cartman had finally thought of a plan that worked. It gave Cartman a boost of confidence. Kyle was rarely wrong when it came to these things, and Cartman was going to make sure he was not. He wanted to win.


	13. Chapter 13

Halloween happened to fall on a Saturday which meant twice the amount of fun for students of all ages. For the freshman guys it meant going trick-or-treating around town before going to Wendy's Halloween Ball. It was probably the last year that they would trick-or-treat, and it was the first year that they were invited to a big party, so the night seemed special.

Kyle dressed up like the infamous vigilant Don Diego de la Vega, or more notably Zorro. He had black leather pants and a black button up shirt, with a black cape and a flat-brimmed Andalusian-style hat, and a black cowl mask that went from his eyes up. He had a rapier in hand or sheathed, and a bullwhip. The best part of the costume was of course his sword, which he was continuously pulling out to air write a Z on everything.

Stan and Thomas also had swords; they were dressed up as Caribbean pirates. Stan looked almost like Captain Sparrow. He made the costume himself. Thomas did not really look like the pirate Will Turner, but he was a pirate. His tourettes was a sign of his love of rum.

The three of them were waiting for Kenny. Bebe refused to trick-or-treat but they were dressed up as Adam and Lilith, Adam's first wife. It meant that Kenny and Bebe were wearing nothing more then flesh colored long underwear.

It was awkward for Kyle to wait with Stan and Thomas because they were currently fighting. Actually Thomas was giving Stan the silent treatment. Kyle did not know why but he thought he heard something about money. Secretly Kyle was glad that Stan and Thomas were no longer so lovey-dovey with each other. Like most High School relationships it meant that it was almost over. It fell in with Kyle's plan another few weeks would make the relationships three months long.

Before Kyle could get any information from Stan or Thomas however Kenny finally arrived. "You're naked," Kyle raised an eyebrow in surprise.

"It's a flesh suit, but only for my balls and tush. Adam was with Lilith before he knew he was naked." Kenny explained with a little shrug. He just wore the costume he did not pick it out.

"Aren't you cold," Kyle asked. It was winter in South Park.

Kenny shook his head stepping into Kyle's house to reveal Damien. Kyle raised his brow again, "Uh Kenny?"

"I invited him. You know Prince of Darkness and all," Kenny hurried inside to get Stan and Thomas but also to leave Kyle with Damien.

"Do you really like this holiday?" Kyle asked.

"Jesus gets his birthday and his resurrection ruined so I try to count myself lucky. This holiday isn't on any of my special days." Damien explained with a dry grin. "Cute costume, though. I didn't take you for a costume player, but it is Halloween."

"Actually I like to dress up, when it's appropriate. What are you dressed as?" Kyle asked.

"I decided to be creative and went with the anti-Christ," Damien said still grinning.

"Sorry, I always forget that isn't actually Cartman," Kyle teased. Damine grinned at the Jew, they were always so witty.

"Ready?" Kenny asked. He hurried to keep things moving along. He stood close to Damien as the prince was keeping him warm, which his balls appreciated.

Stan and Thomas followed them to the first house. They still looked like they were not talking to each other, or anyone else. Kyle shut his door behind everyone knowing that his parents would not need it locked that night.

He followed his friends. The tension was thick in the air from Thomas and Stan's tiff. IT kept the whole group somber for the first block.

Then Damien who was walking between Kenny and Kyle said, "Lilith is a huge whore. And personally I think Adam was better off without her."

"Really?" Kyle seemed surprised. "You been with her?"

"No. I am totally gay. I guess I don't fall far from the tree, plus it's just easier. Her sons aren't so bad though," Damien smiled, "You know them Kenny?"

"Sure, I met the family when I turned thirteen. The legal age in Hell," he explained to Kyle.

The redhead laughed, "No wonder you're so fucked, Ken."

"So what's up with the goth-jock?" Damien nodded to the couple dragging along behind them.

"Not really sure, but its better then what they usually do," Kyle said. He unknowingly gave a little bit of himself away to the son of the devil.

Damien looked at Kenny, "You're good at cheering people up." Kenny frowned but took the hint to leave. He went back to talk to Stan and Thomas.

"So any information on Zorro?" Kyle asked. It was just small talk but he considered talking about anything important.

"Look Kyle. Kenny invited me because he wants us to date. I am actually really interest in you, but I have to know do you like Stan?" Damien got to the point. Kenny had picked a good guy for him, and hopefully for Kyle too.

Kyle looked a little surprised. He had no idea that Kenny had done that, or why. He had not even thought about dating because he was so focused on the plan. He remembered what he had told Stan however, dating could be just for fun too, for the moment and the experience. He did not have to go into a relationship thinking that it would last forever. So he answered Damien as truthfully as he could. "I'm not ready for Stan."

"Cool, you're a guy that knows what he wants Kyle. I like that. So are you interested in make this night our first date?" Damien asked. He understood Kyle's meaning loud and clear, this was just a summer-sized fling.

"Sure," Kyle said with as shy smile and a warm blush.

The anti-Christ did not hesitate. He grabbed Kyle cupping his tight-covered ass and he kissed him hard. Kyle blushed harder but returned the kiss.

"Hot dog!" Kenny whistled as the kiss heated up a little.

Damien pulled away after that. He was aware that they were holding up the evening.

"Wow you work fast," Kenny commented.

"It's a High School relationship," Damien said dryly.

This caused Thomas to stop his silent treatment. He had the reminded that he was lucky to have Stan as his boyfriend at all let alone for more then two months. He grabbed Captain Sparrow's hand silently forgiving him. Stan did not question his forgiveness, he accept it with a kiss to Thomas's cheek.

"Let's head to the party," Stan suggested. It was a little after the party's start time and they had pretty much finished off the homes in South Park. The group agreed to head over to the party.


	14. Chapter 14

Title: Lucky Seven 

Author: Mrpointyhorns aka Blemery 

Author's Email: T 

Status: In Progress 

Part: 14/? 

Pairings: Stan/Kyle, Stan/Wendy, Stan/Thomas, Stan/Partner No. 3-6, Kyle/Bebe, Kyle/Damien, Kyle/Partner No. 3-6, Kenny/Partners No. 1-5, Cartman/Partners No. 1-3

Warnings: Future fic, slash, het, heavy plotting on Kyle's part, language. 

Spoilers: None.

Summary: The average person has seven partners in their life time. Kyle wants to be number seven; he has 5 summers and 4 years to pull it off. Kenny's in on the plan and has to help fill the big flaw in the plan

Author's Notes: Lots and Lots of pairings that will be seen in the fic, but all in the name of Kyle/Stan.

Beta: None. 

Disclaimer: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by Matt and Trey. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

**Chapter 14: Partner No. 2 Stan/Thomas, Kyle/Damien; Breaking up is Hard to do.**

Thomas's entire head twitch, almost giving him whip lash. Stan pulled the tab from under Thomas's grasp, and slipped in thirty dollars before handing it back to the waiter. Thomas noticed that Damien and Kyle easily split the bill between the two of them, before handing their tab to the waiter.

They were on a double date; it was their third outing with Damien and Kyle since Halloween, almost two weeks ago. While everything was running smooth for Damien and Kyle, things were bumpy for him and Stan.

It felt weird to see Kyle's relationship starting, and knowing that his and Stan's could not last. He and Stan had this argument many times before, but it seemed that no amount of talking would get Stan to listen.

It hurt to know that they could not work this out. Yet, Thomas knew it would be for the best. Their relationship had lasted longer then most, at their age. If he could end it now, then maybe he would remember it as one of his best.

Still the tourettes victim could no longer take it. He did not appreciate Stan treating him like a charity case, but Stan would not listen.

Thomas knew that Stan would never see his side of the argument. All he wanted was to be in an equal relationship with a person he loved. Stan was not treating him like an equal. He could allow Stan to treat him special some of the time, if Stan would just let Thomas treat Stan special back.

It did not make Thomas happy. And it was not fair for him or for Stan to let the relationship continue. Of course, Thomas could have chosen a better place, and way of telling Stan that they were through. Instead, he dumped Stan in front of everyone at the restaurant they finished eating.

"Stan, I said I would, fuck, pay for the meal," Thomas growled at the raven haired teen.

Stan just smiled lightly and shrugged. "It's okay Thomas. I took care of it don't worry."

"No it's not, pee, okay Stan! You know I don't, dance, like it when you, fuck me, pay for me all of the time. Since we started, hopping, dating I have not, pissed, paid for a single one of our, cats, dates. You even slipped, ecstasy, twenty bucks into my pocket so I could buy you a, condom, birthday present!" Thomas voice rose both in volume and in pitch. He was also ticking both verbally and physically much more. Thomas did not care though he had to get this off of his chest. He needed to feel like he was just as much a man as his partner. He could not get that from Stan, and he knew he had to end this.

"I'm done!" He almost yelled. He glared at Stan and threw up his arms. "I can't do this anymore. You don't treat me like a, blimp, person worthy of loving Stanley fucking Marsh! You treat me like I need to, poop, be fucking taken care of. I have a fucking, bitch, Mother, thanks! Some, babies, guys might want to be taken cared of, but I don't Stan. I want you to see me as, purple, an equal but you don't. You see me as _your_, horse, boyfriend, a fucking possession. I'm sorry Stan, I can't do this anymore. I can't love a man that wouldn't let me love him."

"Thomas," Stan stood up quickly trying to follow his boyfriend out of the restaurant. He did not care about the scene they were making. He was not worried about being embarrassed. He was just worried that Thomas was telling the truth.

"I'm sorry Stan." Thomas shook his head. He shook his hands as well. "Don't, don't come near me. Don't follow me. I-I hope after this, we can be friends again. I can tell you're a good friend, but I can't be your boyfriend."

Stan looked so hurt. It crushed Thomas just a little bit. If he stuck around to apologize for hurting him, he knew he would not be able to end this. He did have strong feelings for Stan, but he knew they were not enough to make this work. He tried giving Stan chances, but knew that Stan did not want to take them. He had to walk away from Stan, and not come back until Stan was ready to be his friend.

He reached the curb outside the restaurant. He was stopped by an arm on his wrist. He turned around. Kyle was looking at him. He looked really confused. "I'm not going to hit you."

"I know," Thomas nodded a little. He looked back in the restaurant. He could not see Stan from the door and he was glad about that. He then looked back at Kyle; the redhead was looking at his shoes. "You'll take care of him for me wouldn't you Kyle?"

Kyle made a strange sniffing-choking-sobbing sound. He looked up at Thomas with another weird expression, but Thomas did not know what this one was. Kyle opened his mouth and spoke carefully, "I don't know if I can always take care of him Thomas, but I do know one thing, I am going to make sure he ends up happy."

"He deserves to be happy." Thomas said. He did not understand what Kyle really meant that day, and their friendship went on hold once again. But High School was a long time, and they would run into each other again. Thomas's head would not be clouded by his feelings for Stan, and he would know exactly what Kyle meant that night. And every day, every night after that Thomas would pray for a friend like Stan had in Kyle.


	15. Chapter 15

Title: Lucky Seven

Author: Mrpointyhorns aka Blemery

Author's Email: T

Status: In Progress

Part: 15/?

Pairings: Stan/Kyle, Stan/Wendy, Stan/Thomas, Stan/Partner No. 3-6, Kyle/Bebe, Kyle/Damien, Kyle/Partner No. 3-6, Kenny/Bebe Kenny/Partners No. 2-5, Cartman/Partners No. 1-3

Warnings: Future fic, slash, het, heavy plotting on Kyle's part, language.

Spoilers: None.

Summary: The average person has seven partners in their life time. Kyle wants to be number seven; he has 5 summers and 4 years to pull it off. Kenny's in on the plan and has to help fill the big flaw in the plan

Author's Notes: Lots and Lots of pairings that will be seen in the fic, but all in the name of Kyle/Stan.

Beta: None.

Disclaimer: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by Matt and Trey. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

**Chapter 15: Rebound Hookup Stan/Wendy, Partner No. 2 Kyle/Damien, Partner No. 1 Kenny/Bebe; The Lord of the Dance**

Homecoming hit the now single Stan so fast that he had no time to be upset about Thomas. He was upset, but he was just too busy to dwell on it. He had practice for the freshman football team, he had homework, and he had to find a date, make arrangements, and go to the dance. Plus, he had been nominated for the royal court, as the freshman Lord. It was all just a big nightmare for Stan because all he wanted to do was brood about being dumped by his first boyfriend.

So when Wendy suggested that they go together, they were both shoe-ins to win Lord and Lady, Stan agreed with hardly a thought. It felt more like two friends going on a date then an actual commitment to a relationship, which Stan did not want at the moment.

After that the arrangements were easy because Kenny was still dating Bebe and he loved the idea of going halves on the arrangement.

"Do you want in, Ky?" Stan asked the redhead in the middle of homeroom the date before the dance.

"Sure. Damien thinks it's a novelty to go to school dances. He wants to try it at least once. Then, I get a chance to try something," Kyle winked slyly.

"Yeah Kyle!" Kenny cheered genuinely happy for his friend. "I knew you were a firecracker."

"How can you talk like that Kyle? A relationship is supposed to be special," Stan encouraged.

"He's the son of the devil trust me he does not care. Anyway, I'm not in love with him. We just have some things in common."

"Yeah in bed," Kenny mumbled.

Stan rolled his eyes. "You do?" he asked Kyle. He sounded really surprised that Kyle received some sort of comfort from a guy like Damien.

Kyle nodded softly. "And he's sexy," Kyle said with a grin. He obviously did not want to dwell on what he and Damien had in common, but Stan did not seem to notice.

"Stan's just jealous," Kenny interrupted the topic, to tease Stan. "He doesn't have the nerve to hook up with another person for one night."

"I like compassion. What's wrong with that?" Stan asked with a little pout.

"Nothing," Kyle promised. He shot a glare towards Kenny, but continued to talk to Stan. "Do what makes you feel comfortable _and_ happy."

Kenny rolled his eyes. He thought that Kyle should be the last person to give that kind of advice. He rebutted, "just remember Stan comfort and pleasure can come in a few. Short. Thrusts." Kenny emphasized his point by thrusting his hips.

--

Stan did not forget Kenny's advice but he did not forget Kyle's either. It left him feeling very conflicted. He had caught sight of Thomas dancing so close to Craig that Saturday night. It was in that moment that he finally understood what Kenny meant. He did want to get some hot, heavy, rebound sex, but he also wanted to live up to his morals, like Kyle had encouraged him to do. Stan was at odds with whether or not he should listen to his body or his mind.

Instead, he just stood there and stared for nearly twenty minutes. "If you don't stop I'm going to kick you in the nuts," Craig said when he cornered Stan. Then he flipped Stan off.

The Lord of the dance fled the auditorium without another word. He ran into the parking lot even though he did not own any car parked there.

It had only been two weeks since they broke up, but Stan felt like a huge jerk for being upset about seeing Thomas with another person. It was only when he saw him dancing with Craig that he felt like their relationship was finally over, it was unfixable.

"Stan?" Kyle stepped forward. He looked flushed, his eyes were glassy, and his lips were swollen, but Stan could not be bothered by what that could mean. He was grateful to have his friend there. "What happened?"

"Nothing," Stan shoved his hands into his pockets.

Kyle shuffled his feet for a few minutes and then he glance warily to the row of cars behind him. He took a deep breath and turned back to Stan. "If it's about Wendy, find someone else, it's a big dance. If it's about Thomas, then take tonight as a freebie and have _fun_. I promise to come over tomorrow and we'll seriously deal with whatever is bothering you."

"Really?" Stan asked.

"I'll be there. Just have fun tonight okay," Kyle looked so hopefully.

"You wouldn't be mad if I have messy rebound sex?" Stan vocalized his ego's want.

"It's a free night. Whatever you do there will be no regrets. Anyway I'm the one going to hell tonight," Kyle said, now with a shit-eating grin on his face.

"Thanks Kyle. I think Wendy went to the bathroom so she probably doesn't know that I'm gone." Stan grinned back.

"Well Damien knows that I'm gone, because my mouth isn't warming his dick anymore." Kyle again glanced over his shoulder.

"Uh…okay see you later then," Stan waved and headed back to the dance before he could dwell on that one too long.

Wendy cut Stan off on his way in. She had her hair down and she wore a form-fitting red dress. Stan thought she looked amazing. He knew he could have a good time with her. As long as he did not feel like he was taking advantage of her.

"Stan, I want to be honest with you. I wanted to come to the dance with you because I know you just broke up with Thomas. I knew you would not be ready for a big relationship, and I'm not looking for one either. I just wanted to have a really good time at my first homecoming." Wendy said putting an arm around Stan's shoulder and the other up around his chest. "I shouldn't have taken advantage of you. I know how sensitive you are to changes."

"I just wanted us to work." Stan half agreed with Wendy. He did not want to sound completely gay though.

Wendy sighed looking away. "Stan can you just forget about finding the perfect person for one night and just be with me. Because if not I can hook up with Bebe and Kenny."

"Wendy!" Stan gaped at his ex. "That's so sick! You're not like that are you?"

"I'm not like Bebe, no. But I do believe that there is a time and a place for having sex and after a school dance is one of them." Wendy sound exasperated.

"Look can we pretend you never mentioned that possible threesome. Then we can go back to just 'being' together for one night." Stan pinched the bridge of his nose. This was not how he liked to handle situations like this, but he still wanted to have rebound sex. Kyle had made this night a freebie for him, and he was going to use it.

--

She forgot to mention that she was a virgin, but it was clearly the case. Stan refused to think about this being one of Wendy's sick fantasies, loosing her virginity at her first _real_ high school dance, but he knew it was true.

He concentrated on how her breast bounced every time he slammed into her. They smacked her shoulders and then her ribs, and her shoulders, and then her ribs; it was a rhythm, which he created. Her breasts were warm, round, and soft. He loved them. They were perky and too large to fit in his hand. He could not stop looking at them.

"Stan!" She gasped sitting up from the floor of he bedroom. She grabbed at his shoulder blades and dug her nails into his skin. "Harder," she panted.

She was much more vocal about what she wanted then Thomas had been, but Stan almost expected it to be that way. She was also more into pleasure with pain, but Stan would not call it sadistic.

"Stan!" She threw herself back against the rug and stretched her arms over her head grabbing the leg of her bed. "Do it harder!"

His gaze wavered to her lips. They were thin at the corners but in the middle, especially the top, they were full and soft. Thomas's lips had been chapped and hard, but red and swollen but this point of the night. Thomas's eyes would always turn a lighter shade of his natural color. He would stare into Stan's eyes letting him know how close he was to coming.

Stan saw Wendy's eyes roll back before closing them. Her lips parted and she cried out, "I'm coming!" to let him know that she was close to coming. She convulsed underneath him when she did.

Stan's body followed quickly after her, but his focus was lost. He still loved Thomas and he hated being in this position so soon after their break up. Stan would not say he regretted doing this, because know he new that he was not the kind of person that liked falling into bed with another person so quickly after a break up. He knew he did not like rebound sex, and he was pretty sure he did not like one-night stands. Knowing this about himself would save him from countless of heartaches in the future.

--

"I'm sorry Stan," Kyle frowned. He could figuratively see Stan crumbling in front of him. He had a feeling that this meant that the black clothes in Stan's closet would be used frequently in the future.

"Don't be sorry, it's not your fault. I made the decision, even though I knew I was not into that." Stan lay on Kyle's bed staring up at his blue colored ceiling.

"I'm still sorry that you feel bad, even if it was not my fault." He sat down on the round rug in the middle of his floor. He felt like a terrible friend. He had practically blown Stan off because he wanted to get back to Damien. Stan had really needed him, and all Kyle wanted to do was get back to screwing his internally warm boyfriend.

"I just cannot believe that she was a virgin. She picked me out to deflower her, on the night of the home coming dance, like some sort of sick coming-of-age ritual. I bet it has something to do with the fact that Bebe already lost her virginity. Wendy can never be second at anything. I really feel bad. I think she should have waited to have sex with someone she was really in love with." Stan spoke what was on his mind. He did not tell Kyle about how dirty and evil he felt. He knew the feelings were unreasonable, because it had been Wendy's decision to have sex with him, but he still felt that way.

"Yeah," Kyle picked at a stray piece of string in his rug. He felt really guilty about his plan. He knew that during the plan there would be times just like this where he felt bad about leading Stan on. He just had to remind himself that it was a natural part of life, and it was because of this natural life that Stan would be able to settle down with him, once the time came.

Kyle refused to confess to his plan, even if Stan had to suffer threw at least four more break-ups before Kyle could rescue him. He had to remain strong if he wanted to win Stan for the long-run.

"Hey, let's talk about getting over Thomas," Kyle suggested, since it was the reason for their heart-to-heart.

"God do we have to? Seeing Thomas last night was killer. How could he get over me that fast?" Stan asked. He hoped that he did not sound conceded, he only thought that if Thomas had the same feelings for him, as he had for Thomas, then he should still be upset just like Stan.

"I don't think he's over you Stan. He really cares about you. But he's smart, he realizes a relationship with you can no longer work and he's trying to move on. Maybe he doesn't have the qualms about rebound sex—if he had sex last night—that you do." Kyle stood up and moved over to the head of his bed. He scooted in between Stan's head and the board to his bed. He knew Stan would need more then talking, and Kyle was not going to let this opportunity to touch Stan go by.

"He asked me to take care of you," Kyle admitted. He was pretty sure it was something that Thomas did not want Kyle telling Stan, but Kyle felt more loyalty to Stan then Thomas and he knew the information would make him feel better.

"Really? So he still wants me to be happy." Stan smiled brightly at this it gave him hope. But he knew it was not hope for them to go out again. Stan realized last night that their relationship could not go back to that level. But the idea that someone who he had dated, despite being hurt by him, still cared about him made Stan feel like their relationship had been worth it, despite the fact that they were no longer together. They had meant something to each other, and they still cared about each other. Stan knew that ten, fifteen, twenty years from that day, when he thought about his friends, Thomas would still be one of them, even if they lost touch with each other.

Kyle did not reply to Stan's question, at least not verbally. He just began to pet Stan's head hoping that Stan realized that Kyle was there to take care of him.

"You know what Kyle?" Stan asked. It was another question that Kyle did not need to answer. "I think I get it. Thomas loved me a lot, and I don't think people can just turn off love that fast, but I think I get what happened. Thomas realized that he could not love me as a boyfriend; he even said that I was not allowing him to love me, but he still loves me just as much, it's only as a friend. It's only platonic. I don't think I can ever stop loving him, but I think if I try hard enough I can do what he did."

"That's a good idea," Kyle encouraged. He hoped that if Stan could change his romantic love into platonic love that it would make it easier for him to change his platonic love to romantic love. "But maybe you learned something else from your relationship?"

"I did?" Stan leaned his head back to look up at Kyle. He was also leaning into Kyle's petting. Kyle just smiled at him and waited for him to try and figure it out.

After a few minutes Stan sighed. He closed his eyes and dropped his chin back down so his head was in its normal position on the bed. "That I need to treat people like blimps?" Kyle snorted; it had been one of Thomas's tics that caused him to say that.

"I learned that I need to try to understand that not everyone wants a second mother, which I should try to treat people like they're people and not like they're breakable?"

"Something like that, but Thomas was right, some people will want you to take care of them, some people will want to take care of you, and some people like Thomas will want both. Thomas did not have a problem with you treating him nice; he just wanted to be allowed to do that same."

"Yeah I bet Kenny doesn't have a problem taking care of Bebe," Stan agreed.

"Except for the fact that he's dirt poor, but no I don't think Bebe complains about that." Kyle ran his fingers through Stan's hair a few times, and then began combing bits of hair behind his ear.

"You think I should find some one new?" Stan asked.

"I think you should wait until you're ready. I know you're itching to get out that black eye-liner. Just don't take it overboard okay? Remember you still have friends and Cartman's still at that fat camp so that's always good." Kyle beamed at the thought of Cartman being gone. He had gotten over feeling bad for calling him a fat ass for so long and was now really enjoying the fact that Cartman was gone.

"Great!" Stan sat up. He never even thought of expressing his feelings by dressing the part. He stood up and checked to make sure he had his wallet in his pocket. "That's sounds great, but if I'm going to do that, I'm going to need to go to the Hot Topic at the mall. Most of my black clothes don't fit me anymore."

Kyle rolled his eyes and then he rolled off his bed. He grabbed his wallet from his bedside table and said with a grin, "I'll buy you a new pair of sweat bands."


	16. Chapter 16

Title: Lucky Seven

Author: Mrpointyhorns aka Blemery

Author's Email: T

Status: In Progress

Part: 16/?

Pairings: Stan/Kyle, Stan/Wendy, Stan/Thomas, Stan/Partner No. 3-6, Kyle/Bebe, Kyle/Damien, Kyle/Partner No. 3-6, Kenny/Bebe Kenny/Partners No. 2-5, Cartman/Partners No. 1-3

Warnings: Future fic, slash, het, heavy plotting on Kyle's part, language.

Spoilers: None.

Summary: The average person has seven partners in their life time. Kyle wants to be number seven; he has 5 summers and 4 years to pull it off. Kenny's in on the plan and has to help fill the big flaw in the plan

Author's Notes: Lots and Lots of pairings that will be seen in the fic, but all in the name of Kyle/Stan.

Beta: None.

Disclaimer: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by Matt and Trey. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

**Chapter 16 One Step Closer to 500,000.00 Prize Cartman**

Counselor Weeknee had his campers take a knee after lunch on Tuseday. He had an encouraging smile on his face before he spoke, "The four of you are doing really good these last coupled of weeks. You're not struggling with your diets and you are also becoming stronger. But losing weight is not just a physical achievement. We here at Fat Camp © know that there are reasons other then lack of exercise and diet that makes you fat. There is emotionally baggage that can cause you to gain weight. And the Counselores at Fat Camp © think that you guys are ready to talk about these emotions with a counselor-er a psychologist. We're going to start with a group cabin session and then each of you can spend time alone with our counselor."

"We get to talk to a shrink?" Jenny asked carefully. She knew it would help her to talk to someone about her struggles.

"That's right. Instead of our afternoon workout you will talk to Dr. Him," Counselor Weeknee explained. "Everyone is doing so."

The cousins nodded agreeing with the latest task. Cartman just smiled softly, everything was playing out perfectly for him.

He followed his team to their cabin. They all hurried to get out of the snow, but Cartman was so used to the white sheet that he took his time. The room was set up for him when he arrived. Five wooden chairs in a circle, Dr. Him was sitting in one. He held a notepad and a bottle of water was under his chair. He wore a suit without the jacket and he had a bald head. He wore thin glasses, probably for reading. He was pathetic in Cartman's eye but that only made Cartman happier.

Counselor Weeknee left them alone and Dr. Him introduced himself. Then he started with Jenny. She talked about teasing, bullies and her skinny sister. They were problems but Cartman had better.

"My Mom's a whore," he said when it was his turn."

"What about your mom makes her a whore in your mind?" Dr. Him asked.

"She gets paid to have sex? She makes a living by prancing men into her room every night. That's how she pays the bills. That's how she feeds me," Cartman explained dryly.

"And this was hard on you?" Dr. Him gently led Cartman.

"She was never around for me, not really. She was with them. I thought that I could measure her love by seeing how much she bought for me. How much she fed me. I didn't want those things I just wanted her."

"And that caused your spiral into obesity?"

"I'm not done," Cartman explained. He continued his speech, "I also never had a permit male-role model. I never had a father. I only had my mother who would rather find affection in having sex with strangers."

"I see how hard that can be Eric. An unstable environment; a confusion between your Mom's work and the love she had for you. You buried it in all your fat."

"I am not done, doctor," Cartman growled. He then sighed in frustration. "I found out when I was 8 that my mom wasn't actually my mom at all."

"What happened when you were eight?"

"I wanted to find out who my father was. And I was able to do DNA testing to find out the truth. What I learned it was…it was," Cartman put his face into his hands. He did not cry but he made a good enough show that it seemed like he was ready to. "She's my father."

"What?"

"My Mom. She's actually my father. She's a hermaphrodite, and my father." Cartman looked right into the camera when he said this.

"That must have been traumatic to find out that the person you thought was your mother was actually your father. But just as hard as that was you could not blame her because you knew that she loved you. You blamed yourself that's why you ate."

"I'm not done," Cartman squealed. He found Dr. Him to be annoying. He never let Cartman finished, he was always interrupting and analyzing but it was important that Cartman told his story it could help him win.

"Before I knew that my mother was my father there was one man that was in my life for a short time. I looked up to him for a long time. He came to see my mom frequently. He had me call him Uncle Jesse. He wasn't really my uncle but he wanted me to be familiar with him. But he wasn't just interested in my mom. The first time I realized this I woke up to find him rubbing his erection against my soft penis. He gave me kisses on my mouth when he was done and he left my room. He came in to my room many times after that. At first just at night, he'd always come in my room and poke his penis into my penis. I kinda liked it cause I didn't get kisses before. So once when I saw him during the day I asked him to give me more kisses and he taught me how to give really good handjobs. He was transferred to a different town after that. I didn't get to see him anymore…"

"Eric, I think this should be spoken about privately. It's not appropriate." Dr. Hall cleared his throat he was well aware of the three other teenagers in the room and he did not want to expose them to this delicate subject.

"Eric is really hurt! And all you worry about is us? He needs help and he may not be able to ask for it later!" Jenny scolded the doctor. "If he could live through this I think the three of us can at least hear about it."

"He is stubborn like that. He wouldn't talk about anything normally," Cameron agreed. "He needs help in dealing with this. We're his team and we want to help him."

Dr. Hall nodded reluctantly. "I'm sorry. You are right. This is not an easy fix."

Cartman smiled sadly. "Thank you guys. I'm not done though, you see I had these cousins…"

--

Kyle stared with his mouth open at the television. He could not believe that Cartman was pulling this bullshit off. Sure he had been molested and his mother was a whore, but Kyle knew that he was not effected by it the way other kids would have been. He could even see Cartman's smirk threatening to break his sad smile. It was so pathetic, but Kyle had to admit Cartman had just increased his chances at staying in the competition. He'd probably end up winning the 500,000 prize. Kyle was just happy that his plan did not include him. It was kind of fun seeing how good at this Cartman was. If Kyle even needed a lawyer he knew who he would pick.

His cell phone rang once before he picked up. "I'm horny."

"Yah, I'm coming over." Kyle watched as a hole opened up in his living room. He took the provided latter into Damien's hell room. He left Cartman to fool the America public without him.


	17. Chapter 17

Title: Lucky Seven 

Author: Mrpointyhorns aka Blemery 

Author's Email: T 

Status: In Progress 

Part: 11/? 

Pairings: Stan/Kyle, Stan/Wendy, Stan/Partner No. 2-6, Kyle/Bebe, Kyle/Partner No. 2-6, Kenny/Partners No. 1-5, Cartman/Partners No. 1-3

Warnings: Future fic, slash, het, heavy plotting on Kyle's part, language. 

Spoilers: None.

Summary: The average person has seven partners in their life time. Kyle wants to be number seven; he has 5 summers and 4 years to pull it off. Kenny's in on the plan and has to help fill the big flaw in the plan

Author's Notes: Lots and Lots of pairings that will be seen in the fic, but all in the name of Kyle/Stan.

Beta: None. 

Disclaimer: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by Matt and Trey. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

**Chapter 17: Partner No. 2 Kyle/Damien, Partner No. 1 Kenny/Bebe; Queen Goth **

Stan was having second thoughts about going Goth, and the first bell hadn't even rung yet. He didn't mind the eyeliner, the tight girl pants or the sweatbands that he had to wear. It was the other Goth kids that did it.

A boy, who went by the name of Dante, but made it clear that it wasn't his name, he just liked the book, had actually pushed him to the ground. Stan skinned his elbow, and it hurt. He asked Dante what his problem was but he only got a one word reply, "Poser."

Stan cringed. He wasn't a poser was he? He was really depressed about his break up with his boyfriend. So he wasn't faking his mood. He didn't want to be part of the mainstream at the moment. All he wanted to do was grieve his lost boyfriend. It had been his fault really. He had pushed him too hard. He already knew that breaking up was best, but it didn't hurt any less. He wasn't going to let Dante determine if he fit in with this crowd or not. Stan was always open with who he was. He had come out in the 8th grade. Being Goth wasn't a big part of him, and most of the time he was satisfied with wearing eyeliner occasionally. But right now that small part of him felt like a big part of him and he wasn't going to deny it, even if that meant being an outcast to the jocks and Goths alike.

When he enter the school and was immediately greet with the sight of him standing at Craig's locker. It made his heartache, but he walked away from the scene without looking back. He had to move on, even if for right now, the moving was only physically walking down the hall.

Kenny was standing at his locker looking down at his finger nails. He shifted between his feet. When he saw Stan he flinched. "Are you doing this again?"

"I don't really want to explain it to you Kenny. Just let me do my thing, so I can get over this."

Kenny turned towards the locker when Stan stopped to grab his books. "Am I not allowed to talk you while this is going on?"

"Kenny you're always allowed to talk to me. Unless I'm pissed off at you. Then, it's in your best interest if you keep away."

"I think I'm in love with Bebe." Kenny blurted out. He had a curvy smile on his face and he nodded his head when he said this.

Stan looked at him curiously, as though he was trying to determine if he was telling the truth. Kenny was more like Stan then he had thought. Kenny came off as a big pervert; he was, most of the time. Yet, Kenny had also had steady girlfriends that he really cared about. He didn't go in with the intention of finding someone to spend his life with, and even though Stan knew better then to think he would find the one in High School, if there wasn't some sort of future he wouldn't enter a relationship. Kenny was different in that regard he would start a relationship because it was fun and easy, but as it progressed eventually Kenny would find himself entrapped by the love he felt by these girls. It often startled him, and since Stan had the most experience with love he always went to him when it did find him.

"Get rid of her as soon as you can."

"But, I think I love her."

"This is Bebe. Even if she feels the same way about you, it's not going to keep her from cheating on you. The moment you tell her she can't have something she's going to start thinking of a way to get it."

"But she has great boobs!"

"When you find her with another man in your bed, that wouldn't matter."

"Why would they have sex in my bed? It's infested with mites."

"Sick dude!" Stan shut his locker and began walking away from Kenny. "I'm going to hang out in the bathroom. I'll see you later." Kenny waved him off, as he turned about to watch where he was going. He noticed Kenny head towards Kyle's locker. That was one of the hard things about being Goth. He couldn't spend as much time with Kyle. Kyle always made him feel happy, and he wanted to feel sad right now. He deserved to feel depressed; he had lost something that had been an important part of his life for two months. Maybe Kyle was the reason why Stan could never stay Goth, that Goth part of him couldn't get big enough when Kyle was around, to control his world. Stan was grateful for it.

Stan went to the boy's restroom in the A wing. The school had a wing for every grade, the A wing for the freshman and the D for the seniors, there was an arts hall and an athletic hall. Not everything fit perfectly; languages and cooking classes were a combination of different aged students. So they tended to be scattered in different halls. Likewise a freshman might decide to take Earth Space science instead of the regular Biology class that most took. So sometimes those didn't work out quiet as well. But there was only a freshman English and a freshman honors English, same with history one for every grade. When Stan first started it was really confusing, but now he had it figured out. All of his core classes, math, science, English and history were in the freshman wing. He had gym, in the athletic wing, and Spanish in the C wing. Kyle had English and history with him, but he was pushing the school district for to separate writing and literature for the second semester. He didn't take gym he was taking another math class instead. He also took Spanish but it was in the B wing.

The boys' bathroom was disgusting despite the fact that it was cleaned every night. It was just too old to be anything but horrid. He had managed to stall all of his bowel movements until after school; at least with the urinals he could stand a few feet away. He set his books down on the corner and leaned against the wall near the sinks. He figured that he could hide out here until the bell rang and then look around for where the Goths hung out in high school.

Just as the first bell rang, the door to the bathroom swung open and hit the opposing wall with a loud smack. Stan grimaced and looked up. Red Goth had his hands in fist balled at his sides. Stan thought he looked upset, but then he was looking at him and Stan didn't know that he had done anything to piss him off.

"Get your stuff, poser. Henrietta wants to talk to you." Red Goth continued to glare at him.

Stan stared for a little while. He didn't want any trouble and this looked like trouble but at the same time not going seemed like more trouble. Finally he picked up his stuff and followed Red Goth out of the bathroom. They went down the A wing into a back hall that let outside to a courtyard. It used to be the smokers corner in the eighties but ever since cancer became the new illness the yard was hardly used. Except by the Goths apparently. There were a lot more of them then there were in elementary or junior high. But that was understandable given that there were more people going to this school then the other ones. Also, at this age teenagers were more likely to be their own person and not mirror images of their parents. They made their own choices and they were also less likely to listen to the man, and since jocks was the definition of listening to the man, many of the rebels became Goths. None of Stan's good or even distant friends were Goths though but a few people he had known from sports teams and classes last year were there.

Henrietta was still the queen, and it was fairly obvious because she sat on a picnic table, and there were other Goths sitting around her. She had red and blue mixed in with her black hair, and her clothes seemed so natural and effortless. This was who Henrietta was. She wasn't trying to rebel against anything this was who she was period if that made her different or strange she was okay with that. She obviously had lots of power behind her. She was smoking a joint, Stan could tell from the smell more then the sight. He was a little nervous; Mr. Mackey was a walking anti-drug sign. She also had several piercings. She had one on her eyebrow and two running from her top to bottom lips like bars on a jail house window.

She took in a long drag and handed her joint to Baby Goth. She looked at Stan critically. Finally she whispered something to the Goth next to her. The Goth said: "What are you planning on doing?"

"I just want a little time to feel depressed about the break up I had with Thomas." Stan was a little unnerved by the whole whispering scene but he thought it was better to comply.

There was more whispering before the Goth spoke again, "Goths aren't always depressed Stan. We have all the feelings of regular people you know. You've done this sort of thing before; you don't really think it will help do you?"

"No, I don't think it will help. But I feel like I deserve this period of time. That I need to let this part of myself take over."

Henrietta waved Stan away and Red Goth took Stan over to a tree. He told Stan that Henrietta would make her decision on whether or not he could stay. He didn't like the idea of being told what he could do, how was that better then the jocks. Things had changed with this group and Stan didn't think it was a good thing. He was startled when he felt a tap on his shoulder. Henrietta was standing behind him. The other Goths were whispering rapidly but quieted when she whispered to him. "We thought it was brave of you to come out the way you did. It's good to be open about yourself even if it is better to realize that you're just putting yourself in a box by labeling yourself.

"We don't like it that you've decided to be wishy-washy again and decided that this is the way for you right now. But that's who you are Stan. And we can't turn you away because you don't follow the normal rules of being Goth. So you can be Goth if you want, and you can stick around our group if you want to. When you're ready to return to them we'll understand." Henrietta smiled.

Stan smiled back. She went back to the bench and Stan leaned against the tree. Red Goth left him alone but a few others came over, a couple of girls mostly. They asked him if he wanted to smoke and he said it wasn't good for his asthma and they accepted that.

Henrietta went back to her table, and Stan stayed near his tree. Red Goth stood next to him for a few minutes. When Stan thought about talking to him, Red Goth left.

That left him standing alone. Stan didn't feel that upset about it. He wasn't Goth to make friends. Stan was Goth because he wanted to express his angst. Thomas was gone and that left him feeling hollow. Being left alone only echoed the loneliness he already felt. Unlike most however, Stan embraced his loneliness. There was no reason for him to fear it, to run for it would be impossible. Being alone didn't bother Stan, as long as it didn't last Stan didn't mind it at all.

As the day moved forward the air in the courtyard began to blow. It was already cold outside, but with the added wind, it soon became unbearable to most. No one said anything however, no one moved from their spots in the yard. Finally, Stan had enough. He pushed away from the tree that he was leaning against, and walked to the doors. Going inside, seeing Thomas with Craig was better than being out here.

"Where are you going?" Henrietta called him when he got to the door.

"It's cold. I'm going inside." Stan shoved his hands in his pockets, he wore gloves but they were still cold.

"That's where the jocks are," a girl Stan didn't know said. She stood at the picnic table near Henrietta, a good friend of hers no doubt.

"They're probably no cold." Stan shrugged his shoulders and went inside. There was no one in the hall that let to the courtyard but he could hear a low buzz from the cafeteria. He thought it was still early, so he assumed that this was the freshman's normal lunch time. A gurgle sounded from his stomach, but there was no way Stan was going to the cafeteria, Thomas would be there with Craig and Stan didn't want to see that right now.

He felt the cold air from the courtyard hit the back of his neck. The door was held open by one of the other Goths and they all filed into the school. "Henrietta says we can all go to her house for the rest of the day." The Goth who spoke for Henrietta earlier explained.

Looking around Stan eyes feel on Henrietta he tilted his head to the side, silently asking if he was still included in the 'we'. She didn't answer him, just led the group out of the school and Stan followed with them. No one tried to stop him so he assumed it was alright. They had to pass by the lunch room in order to leave. Stan tried to keep his gaze focus in front of him but he glanced through the doors and his eyes landed on Thomas almost immediately. He wasn't standing next to Craig, but he was smiling and Stan knew that Thomas was okay without him. The thought didn't hurt Stan as much as it should.

A few of the old Goths offered to drive everyone to Henrietta's. Stan was a little worried about getting in the car with them but he didn't say so. He followed Henrietta and her group to a black SUV. It had a dent in the door and was probably a hand-me down from the driver's parent or older sibling.

Stan sat in the far back row with two Goth girls. They were both wearing skirts with fishnets stockings. The skirts were too short, and they hiked up when they sat down. Stan stared at the one closest to him. Her thigh was perfect. He wanted to put his hand on it and squeeze. He could rub his hand up and down it, and push back her skirt an inch and see her pussy.

He flinched at the thought. He remembered Wendy, having sex with her after homecoming. It was what he thought he wanted but it turned out to be one of the worse nights of his life. The sex was fine, but Stan didn't like the idea of being in bed with someone he wasn't in a relationship with. Thinking about the Goth girl's pussy was nothing more then a fantasy but he knew it was only a small step from being something else he regretted.

Looking away he caught Henrietta's gaze. She was sitting in the front seat with a lollipop in her mouth. Her eyes were narrowed. Stan thought she probably witnessed him ogling her friend. He gave her a sheepish look, and she smiled slightly.

He turned away looking out the window. The drive was taking longer then he thought it would. Nothing was far away in South Park but it felt like Henrietta's house was the farther than his own from the high school.

They were the first car to arrive at Henrietta's house. She led them inside and left the door open for the rest of the Goths to join them. She offered them anything to drink in the fridge and anything to eat.

Stan watched the girls in the back seat follow Curly Goth into the Kitchen. The driver and the two other Goths went into the family room off of the kitchen, the television was turned on. Stan looked at Henrietta he wasn't sure what he should do. He wasn't hungry and he didn't feel like watching afternoon television.

Henrietta stared at him, people from the other cars started to follow in and she continued to watch him until her group from the picnic table all arrived. She had them follow her back to her room. She told Stan that he should come too. Stan did as he was told, but mostly because there were no other options.

When everyone was in the room Henrietta shut the door and turned on her music. It was loud, the sounds of the other Goths in the house was muted below the sound. She had a queen canopy bed and the sheets and covers, and drapes were all black. Her walls were black as well and her light was red. It gave off a strange glow but it wasn't creepy.

The group spread out over the floor, a beanbag chair, the computer chair and the bed. Stan leaned against the wall unsure. He watched. Henrietta pulled a box out of her closet. He couldn't see what she was doing until she pulled out a joint and a lighter. She set the box down on her dresser and crawled onto her bed. She took the first couple of drags and passed the joint around. It was small, there was only enough for one or two puffs for everyone, but Stan didn't feel like he could refuse this time. He took two, one to see if he could and the second because he knew he could and then he passed it on.

They didn't do much after that. They mostly sat around and said nothing. There were a few whispers here and there every so often, but that was it. Stan studied Henrietta. She had changed. Her hair was different, but that was nothing surprising. Her skin was paler then ever and she was thin, as thin as anyone could be thinner then Kenny maybe. She had no hips, and long legs. She had breast. He was surprised to notice she was wearing a leather jacket and they were hidden behind layers of shirts under that. But, as he was studying her he noticed them. They were big, not as big as Bebe's but Kenny would probably think about leaving Bebe's for these. Not only did her body change, that was expected but there was something different about her, the way she acted, how she moved. Stan couldn't figure out what it was in the afternoon in her room, but he wanted to know what it was. He had to know what it was.

She caught him looking several times that afternoon and her expressions varied but by the end he knew that she was aware of his curiosity of her. It was hard to tell if he was offended, flatter or giddy over it. Stan wasn't sure how he felt about his curiosity either. But if there was one thing Stan knew about himself it was that he never held back his curiosity. He never held back any part of himself and his curiosity was just a doorway to another part of himself.


	18. Chapter 18

Title: Lucky Seven

Author: Mrpointyhorns aka Blemery

Author's Email: T

Status: In Progress

Part: 16/?

Pairings: Stan/Kyle, Stan/Wendy, Stan/Thomas, Stan/Henrietta Stan/Partner No. 4-6, Kyle/Bebe, Kyle/Damien, Kyle/Partner No. 3-6, Kenny/Bebe Kenny/Partners No. 2-5, Cartman/Partners No. 1-3

Warnings: Future fic, slash, het, heavy plotting on Kyle's part, language.

Spoilers: None.

Summary: The average person has seven partners in their life time. Kyle wants to be number seven; he has 5 summers and 4 years to pull it off. Kenny's in on the plan and has to help fill the big flaw in the plan

Author's Notes: Lots and Lots of pairings that will be seen in the fic, but all in the name of Kyle/Stan.

Beta: The Fallen Angel

Disclaimer: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by Matt and Trey. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

**Chapter 18: Partner No. 3 Stan/Henrietta, Partner No. 2 Kyle/Damien, Partner No. 1 Kenny/Bebe; Thin White Lines**

Henrietta past Stan the pipe, it was purple with a heart carved into it. When Henrietta had pulled it out of her nightstand she said she only used it on special occasions, that she didn't want Goth germs all over it. So it was just him, Red and Curly Goth. They sat on Henrietta's bed. She leaned against the head board and hand her skirt pulled up to her stomach revealing her dark panties. The other boys seemed so unconcerned Stan wondered if this was common.

The smoke burned the back of his throat. It made him cough. It was strong. He could already feel it work. He rubbed his tongue over the back of his throat it itched, but his tongue didn't sooth it. He took another hit and past the pipe to Red.

Curly smiled at Stan. He was lying on his stomach across from Stan staring up at him. "What's it like?"

"What?" Stan asked. He felt a little dizzy.

"Fucking a guy." Red said between his hits. He smiled like Curly and it bothered Stan more then the question.

Stan thought carefully about what he was going to say. He never thought about what it was like. He wasn't like other people. He thought about what it was like with the person he was with not what it was like compared to something else. It was also difficult for him to think of what he was going to say because he had only been with Thomas and he was still upset about their break up. But he tried to be objective. "Well, I can't tell you about every guy, just Thomas. Being with him, it was great."

"Is it like anal on a chick?" Henrietta asked. It was her turn with the pipe, but she was holding it waiting for him.

"I don't know!" Stan exclaimed.

"You've never had anal sex with a girl, so how did you know you were gay?" Curly asked.

"I'm not gay!" Stan whined. "I don't really have a preference I like whoever I like regardless of their gender."

"Isn't that an excuse to have sex with lot of different people?" Red asked.

Henrietta passed him the pipe and he took another hit. He coughed. When he passed the pipe again he decided not to answer. "I always knew I liked boys as well as girls. I was hung up on Wendy for two years of my life, but when I grew out of that I had crush on one of my sister's boyfriends. I couldn't do anything because he was dating her at the time and I knew he didn't like me. So it was easy for me to explore what I was feeling and come to an understanding about my sexuality."

"Wait you liked Wendy back in the fourth grade. That means you had a crush on this boy in sixth grade. Are you saying that it took you two years to say anything?" Henrietta giggled. She knew that her reasoning was correct.

Stan shrugged. He wasn't that embarrassed about it. Coming out was hard and he did it in front of the whole grade, without coming out to his family or friends first.

Red Goth got up and went to the black desk in the room. It had a computer on it. He opened the bottom drawer and pulled out a package of Chips-Ahoy! He brought them back to the bed and offered them to everyone after taking a whole row for himself. Stan took a handful he didn't feel hungry, but something told him that he wanted to eat.

"Is Kyle really dating the Prince of Darkness?" Curly Goth said through a mouthful of cookies.

"Kenny set them up. He thought that Kyle would feel lonely since he was the only one out of the three of us not dating." Stan explained. He felt a twinge in his heart. It had been a week since he had seen Kyle and even longer since they had spoken. He was used to seeing Kyle every day, but he hadn't since he had become Goth.

"You should invite him over." Red smiled. Curly smiled too.

Henrietta shoved her foot into Curly's head. "Don't you have anything better to talk about?"

"Ow." Curly rubbed his head and sat up. "Do you have any macaroni?"

"I don't know. Go look in the kitchen."

Red and Curly Goth both stood up and left Henrietta's room. She called to them to bring her some if they found any.

She turned her attention on Stan. Stan's stomach started to churn. He had a good handle on his upchuck problem a few years ago, but he wasn't sure he would be able to control himself when he was high. She spread her legs and lifted her skirt higher. "Want to try something a little more fun than that stuff."

--

"You know the plan right Kyle?" Kenny asked him. He was wring his hands together worse then Butters ever did. It kept him from biting his nails which was all he cared about. Kyle shrugged. "Dude!"

"Sorry Kenny I don't understand why I have to be here anyway."

"You wouldn't say that if I was Stan would you? You'd just be there for him, you wouldn't need a reason. I have one!"

Kyle grimaced. "Sorry Kenny."

The blond shook his hand dismissing Kyle. "It's not a problem I understand your feelings."

Kyle frowned. He didn't mind that Kenny made fun of him for being in love at such a young age. But right now it made him feel guilty. He was in a relationship with Damien and even though they both knew it wasn't for the long run he wondered if it was a betrayal some how. He couldn't love Damien when he loved Stan and he loved Stan so was sleeping with someone else betraying Stan? If High School relationships had a history of lasting Kyle wouldn't even consider dating Damien he would have claimed Stan as his own right away. But he knew that for the long run it was better to wait for Stan. While he was waiting what was wrong with having a little fun. He deserved to see other people just as much as Stan did. He deserved to have experience too.

"You're not paying attention, are you?" Kenny had his arms folded of his chest and he did not look pleased.

"No. But I know what you said. I'm supposed make sure that you go through with your break up with Bebe and keep you from getting on your hands and knees and crawling back to her. All the while I'm supposed to stand off to the side that way you don't look like a little kid."

Kenny smiled and Kyle returned it. It helped both of them that Kyle was so smart. It not only helped when Kenny wasn't paying attention in class but it also helped when Kyle wasn't paying attention period. Kyle had an uncanny ability to repeat anything said to him whether he was paying attention to it or not.

"She's supposed to meet me outside." Kenny said.

Kyle waved his hands and let Kenny go in front of him. He followed behind him. He didn't let his mind wander this time. He owed Kenny, even if he thought the plan was ridiculous he didn't want to lose Kenny's trust by failing. Once outside Kyle shoved his hands into his pockets and went to stand under a large oak tree.

Kenny was already next to Bebe talking to her. He hadn't gotten to the point yet and was quickly interrupted by Bebe who had a story to tell about one of the football players.

"Hey Kyle."

Kyle jumped and looked over to Damien. "I told you not to sneak up on me like that."

"Sorry I thought the cryptic music and the earth opening up would clue you into the fact that I was here." Damien rolled his eyes. He wrapped his arms around Kyle and kissed his neck. "I came to see if you wanted to do anything."

"I'm supposed to make sure Kenny breaks up with his girlfriend." Kyle tried to pull away, and although he wasn't the weakest boy in school his strength couldn't match the son of the devil's.

"That's fucking gay." Damien held on tight and continued to suck and kiss on Kyle's neck. He was trying to persuades Kyle to leave with him so they could do something more. There was no better way to do so then to get Kyle to think with his penis.

"Come on, Damien. I owe Kenny." Kyle pouted giving up on trying to get away.

"It looks like he's doing a good job at it." Damien pointed towards the blond couple. Kenny was grabbing his ears while Bebe went on and on. "Any moment he's going to explode and tell her that he's done."

"Well I'm supposed to make sure he doesn't get trapped by her boobs and take back the break up." Kyle explained. He tilted his head to the side leaning towards Damien. He wanted to be a good friend but he also wanted his neck to be sucked on. He didn't see a problem with doing both.

Damien smirked. He leaned down and kiss Kyle's throat. He ran his tongue over the pulse. He loved the feel of it under his tongue. It reminded him of how different he was from Kyle. Kyle was a human, and he was a demon, as human as he looked he was still his father's son, and the blood flowing through Kyle's veins proved that.

"That's it Bebe I've had it!" Kenny cried. Kyle laughed a little at how right Damien was.

They couldn't hear what Bebe said but Kenny came back loud and clear, "I don't care if you're not done! I am! I'm done with this I'm done with us!"

Bebe said something again, but again it was unheard. "What I'm saying is that I'm breaking up with you!"

The blond girl said some more things and then smiled. She waved and started to walk away.

"Wait!" Kenny called but it was too late Damien had opened up the ground underneath him and sent him to a place where he couldn't get Bebe back.

"Did you have to do that?" Kyle asked. He didn't look too upset and he turned to Damien wrapping his arms around him.

"Of course I did. Kenny would never let Bebe walk away from him. She has too nice of an ass. It had to be done and Kenny will be thankful eventually."

Kyle nodded in agreement. He knew it was true Kenny would continue to let Bebe back into his life as long as she walked away from him shaking her butt the way she always did. Death for Kenny was the only way to keep him from calling her back. "So did you want to go to your place or to mine?"

"Mine. I might live in Hell, but at least your mother isn't there…" Damien opened up the earth. He led Kyle down, a flight of steps into Hell. He didn't want to kill Kyle so they had to take the long way down.

Kyle didn't bother replying to that comment. He knew it was true. The last time Damien had come over his mother had continuously walked into Kyle's room for one reason or another.

--

Stan looked between Henrietta's face and to between her legs to her face again and then away. "Uh Henrietta I-I don't even know if you like me!" Stan had turned crimson long ago but he felt like he was probably purple by now.

"What are you talking about?" She sat up and moved to her bedside table. She opened up the drawer and began to look around. She found what she was looking for and moved back to the bed. She held up a bag with white powder in it.

"Is that…" Stan's eyes widened. He couldn't believe what he was looking at. Smoking was one thing, and pot was another; but this was something that Stan wasn't sure he was comfortable with. "No. No. I don't want to do that."

"Have you ever tried it?" Henrietta asked. She lifted her shirt and poured a little line down her stomach. Stan stared. "Come on you should try it"

Stan stared but he shook his head. "No. You shouldn't either."

Henrietta laughed. She licked her finger and ran it over the thin line. She brought the finger up to her mouth and rubbed it on her gums. She finished by bringing her finger into her mouth to suck on it and then let it go with a pop. "It isn't going to hurt me. It doesn't control me Stan. You've just been taught that by the media and jocks."

The action cause Stan to shiver, he was hard. He knew what Henrietta was doing wasn't right. She could say she was just rebelling but this was still bad. It was bad for her, and it would probably hurt the people around her. And she was trying to get him to do it by seducing him. He knew he couldn't get her to stop but he knew he could stand his ground and keep sober and he knew how to do so.

He crawled over the space on the bed and leaned over her. She offered him the bag. He pushed it away. He leaned down and kissed her. She had black lipstick on and it felt weird against his lips. Thomas never wore lip gloss or anything and Wendy never wore anything heavy. Kissing Henrietta was different. It was new and it was good, but it was different.

She parted her lips and he slipped his tongue inside her mouth. He put a hand on her inner thigh it was as close as he was willing to go. He wanted to take his time. He wanted this to be more then one time.

The door opened. "Found a family pack…whoa Red you have to see this." It was Curly Goth.

Stan pulled away but he didn't move. He looked over at the door and at Curly Goth. "Shut the door will you?"

Curly shook his head and walked inside. Stan sat back. He looked at Henrietta. She looked composed as ever. Her lipstick was smeared but that was all. He wiped his mouth with the back of his hand to remove it from his own lips. "Is he going to be our new King?"

"No," Henrietta said. She put away the baggie of white powder. Curly didn't seem to notice or at least he didn't care. "He's still just a minion, for now."

Stan smiled and returned to his original seat. He took the bowl of macaroni that Curly handed him. For now, that was good. Taking things slow was good. She had responded to the kiss and there was alright, for now. He could handle all of that.


	19. Chapter 19

Title: Lucky Seven

Author: Mrpointyhorns aka Blemery

Author's Email: T

Status: In Progress

Part: 19/?

Pairings: Stan/Kyle, Stan/Wendy, Stan/Thomas, Stan/Henrietta No. 4-6, Kyle/Bebe, Kyle/Partner No. 2-6, Kenny/Partners No. 1-5, Cartman/Partners No. 1-3

Warnings: Future fic, slash, het, heavy plotting on Kyle's part, language.

Spoilers: None.

Summary: The average person has seven partners in their life time. Kyle wants to be number seven; he has 5 summers and 4 years to pull it off. Kenny's in on the plan and has to help fill the big flaw in the plan

Author's Notes: Lots and Lots of pairings that will be seen in the fic, but all in the name of Kyle/Stan.

Beta: the_fallen_angel

Disclaimer: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by Matt and Trey. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

**Chapter 17: Partner No. 2 Kyle/Damien, Partner No. 3 Henrietta/Stan; Prince of Darkness, Princess of Pain **

Red Goth pushed Stan forward he stumbled slightly before regaining his balance. He couldn't help the glare that formed but Red didn't seem to care. He waved Stan forward. Stan sighed. He shoved his hands in his pockets and continued on. He stopped in front of Kyle and Kenny's lunch table. They were sitting with a few of the other guys from their elementary class: Butters, Tweek and Jimmy.

Stan straddled the bench beside Kyle, and wasn't surprised when Butters scooted down to the other end of the table. "Hey Stan," Kyle said without looking up. He was working on some calculus and half heartedly eating. Kenny perked up from the other side of the table when Kyle greeted their friend. He waved and gave Stan a double thumbs up.

"I take it means you broke up with Bebe successfully?" Stan asked.

"Damien helped." Kyle put his pencil down and turned to face Stan. He gave him a once over and then looked over at the Goths' table. "What's going on?"

"Well speaking of Damien, some of the Goths found out that you were dating the Prince of Darkness, and knowing that we're friends they thought that I could convince you to bring him to a party that Red is throwing this weekend." Stan smiled slightly as he watched Kenny steal Kyle's lunch one French fry at a time. It was no wonder Kenny was excited to see him. Stan's presences guaranteed him a free lunch, instead of his usual leftovers of whatever anyone else didn't want to eat.

Kyle followed Stan's gaze, as he thought over what Stan was asking him. He frowned at Kenny's action, but knowing that Kenny may or may not eat for the rest of the day stopped him from trying to get the food back. He nodded and turned back to Stan. "Damien doesn't like to be exploited by wannabes or anything, but I think I can convince him to go."

"That's great Kyle! I'm actually really glad that you are dating Damien right now, because otherwise you wouldn't be invited to the party or anything. And it's more fun when you're there."

Kyle smiled brightly hiding any blush that he might have. "I'll see you this weekend."

"Okay see you." Stan jumped up from the table patting Kyle on the shoulder. He spared a wave at Kenny and hurried back to the Goth's table.

"So what did he say?" Red asked as soon as Stan sat down.

"He said that he thinks he can convince Damien to go." Stan sat down next to him and Curly. Henrietta didn't acknowledge his returned but she wasn't really keen on the idea of inviting Damien to the party. She was Queen Goth and she wasn't going to step down from her position for anyone even the Prince of Darkness.

"What does that mean?" Curly asked.  
"It means Kyle will hold out sex until Damien agrees to go." Stan grinned. It felt good to know that Kyle would still do anything for him. With all the changes in junior high and their freshman year of high school it was good to know that some things would always remain constant.

Red and Curly looked extremely happy about how things turned out. It was almost weird for Stan to see. Even though they professed that being Goth didn't make them depressed, their actions often proved otherwise. Stan was glad that he could make his friends so happy.

Henrietta stood up from the table. The group sitting around her all stilled and quieted. She didn't say a word to any of them. She looked right at Stan and then left the room. Stan gulped and stood up ready to follow her.

"Where are you going?" One of the girl's asked him.

"I'm going to talk to her."

"Did she tell you to talk to her? If she didn't tell you to do something then don't do anything." The girl advised him.

"But she's upset. I should talk to her and find out how I can make it better."

"No, don't talk to her. She'll tell you how to make it better."

"I'm going to talk to her." Stan didn't stop. He didn't care about the Goths stupid protocol. He knew that Henrietta was upset and it was his duty as her boyfriend to try to make her feel better.

Henrietta was already outside and making her way home before Stan spotted her. He jogged to catch up to her. She didn't say anything to him when he slowed down and fell into step with her. She didn't say anything to him when she bought cigarettes, liquor and weed from the drug dealer that hung out at the gas station, but she made him pay for it. She said nothing as she led him into her house and into her room. She lit up her joint first and opened her bottle of whiskey alternating between the two. He stood in her doorway and she lay on the bed.

After Henrietta had finished the entire joint and the whiskey was already a third gone he sat down on the bed and took the bottle away from her. "Are you going to tell me what's wrong?"

"Shut up, Stan."

"Don't tell me to shut up! It's perfectly reasonable that I ask you what's wrong."

"I'm the Queen Goth. You have no right to question me about anything. So shut up."  
Stan clenched his hands into fists. He glared down at his pant legs. He had never been told to shut up for some thing that wasn't stupid. He knew asking his girlfriend what was wrong wasn't stupid, even if she was the Queen Goth. He had the same rights as a boyfriend as he always did. "No."

She glared at him. She got on to her hands and knees and moved over to him. She sat back on her heals and then she slapped him across the face. "That's not how our relationship is going to work. I'm in charge. I give the orders. You do what I say, how I say it and when I tell you to! Stop thinking that we're equals because we are not."

"How can I be in a relationship that I'm not an equal part of?" He touched his cheek. It was sore and hot. The slap was hard, she didn't go easy on him. It wasn't like a punch from some of the guys he knew but it still stung.

"Relationships are never equal Stan. Never! Jocks just want you to think they are equal so they feel better. One person is always in control, and sometimes the person that's in control is really the one that lets the other take the lead. But in this relationship I'm in control, I'm in the lead. If you want me Stan that's how you're going to have to take me."

Stan flinched. He thought briefly to Thomas. He had been so angry when Stan had not treated him like an equal. When he had thought he was being a good boyfriend by treating Thomas like a princess he really hadn't been listening to what Thomas needed. So it was confusing to hear that Henrietta didn't believe in an equal partnership, but she wanted him to be the one to follow her. It really wasn't that different from what he was used to though. Thomas had really been the one in control of their relationship. Stan would have done anything Thomas had asked of him and he often did things that Thomas never asked for. Henrietta was blunter about what she wanted and her control would be a little more obvious, but Stan realized that he could and would fall easily into the role.

"Fine." He gave up.

She stared at him for a while. "You're going to have to prove it to me. Stand up. Undress."

"What!?" Stan's eyes bugged out. He realized she was serious and stood up. He began removing his clothes one layer at a time. He waited for her to tell him to stop, but she didn't. He was naked from head to toe, and even though they were indoors it was freezing. He covered himself with his hands.

"Don't do that." She stood up and went to her closet. He watched her rummage around until she ordered him to put his hands on the bed and to spread his legs so they were shoulder width apart. He did as she said. He couldn't see what she was doing because she was behind him and when he tried to look between his arms his body always got in the way.

She returned after several minutes and stood behind him. She walked her fingers over his spin. He shivered. Her hands were warmer then the air in her bedroom. He thought about what her hands would feel like in other places and started to get hard.

She took a step aside and Stan couldn't see her from his position. He heard a whoosh of air before he felt the sting of hard leather against the back of his thighs. He yelped and whirled around. "What are you doing?" He screamed. She had a whip, a real whip, in her hands. She held one end in each hand. Henrietta looked seriously at him. It took him a minute to realize that she expect him to turn around and comply with her commands. Stan didn't know what to think. He had heard, from Kenny mostly, that some people liked to experience pain in a sexual way because they associated it with some kind of pleasure. Plus giving control to another person was arousing. Stan had never really given it more thought then that. But, Henrietta was obviously serious about this. Stan did like her and he wanted to see where a relationship with her would take him but at the same time he wasn't really sure if he was willing to let her whip him to find out.

It was the uncertainty of it all that had Stan turning around. He didn't want to regret his decision to leave later and he knew he didn't have enough time to think about whether or not he wanted to stay. If later, when he had thought everything through, he decided that this was not something he was interested in, then he could always break up with her.

When he turned back to the bed and put his hands on it, she continued immediately. She gave him ten hard lashes on his thighs. It stung, and it burned. He wasn't sure if he had ever felt anything more painful, and he was allowing this to happen. He noted that he remained as soft as he had been when this started, but since he wasn't completely soft before this started he realized that he didn't completely hate this.

Henrietta threw the whip on the ground. "Turn around. Sit on the bed." Stan listened to her command. Turning around he concentrated on sitting so that his abused thighs wouldn't brush too much against the bed. It was impossible to do so without falling off the bed, but he managed to find a pretty good position.

As soon as he stopped squirming, Henrietta straddled him. She wasn't dressed anymore. Her chest was heavy and it pressed against his. She pushed her soft lips against him and demanded entrance into his mouth. He parted his lips with a soft moan, and she took control of his mouth almost immediately. She drove her tongue into every recess of his mouth exploring passionately but not mapping out her travels. She had a hand in his hair and was controlling his head however she wanted. When she needed air she pulled back. When she wanted to bite his lip and make him bleed she did so. She was in complete control of him and he knew it. He moaned, his body knew it too, and he liked it.

He kept his hands at his sides, as she explored his mouth. Her lower body rubbed against his, sometimes she would brush against him and he would buck his hips without control. She took his left hand with her free hand and put it between her legs. She pushed onto his fingers and kept his hand still as she moved against them. She pushed them deep and pulled them out. After she was sure he was aware of his role she took his other hand and placed it on her chest. She showed him exactly how she wanted him to touch them before pulling away. She continued kissing him as she began to move faster on his fingers. He whimpered. He suddenly realized exactly what she was doing. She was going to make him pleasure her, get her off, and she wasn't going to offer anything in returned. Stan's balls throbbed at the thought. He was sure he wouldn't be able to will this heat away.

She shuddered and gasped when she came. He felt her warm sticky fluid run down his fingers and into his hand. He remained still, rubbing her breast. She pulled off of him and grabbed a cigarette. Lighting it up she leaned back against the bed sedated and calm.

He looked at his hand. It was coated with white fluid. He looked at himself. He had never been this hard before and not come. What the hell was he supposed to do? He knew that if he tried to get off that it would blow everything he had just gone through until that point. He didn't want that to happen. He still wanted the decision to be with her to be completely his own. Not because of some weird rules that she had. He groaned and fell back on the bed closing his eyes.

"What the hell is wrong with you Stan? You can finish yourself if you like." She laughed. "I'm not cruel."

His eyes sprang open and his hands were instantly between his legs. The sticky white fluid lubricated his hand and he only had to stroke himself a couple of times before he came on his stomach and chest.

---

Damien agreed to go to the wannabe's party under two conditions. Kenny came as part of his posse, and Kyle dressed in a flamboyant purple coat and pants, just like Johnny Depp in Willy Wonka. Kyle blushed when he put it on. Purple didn't look bad on him as long as his hat still covered his hair, and it looked better on him then all black that was for certain. He had a green shirt on underneath, white gloves and a cane. Damien was smiling like the demon that he was.

"I'm going to stand out." Kyle complained.

"Good. I don't want you looking anything like those wannabes." Damien put an arm around his waist. He dressed in all black, like always except for his trench which was red on the inside. Black suited him though. He was the son of the Satan. He wasn't sure if God would let him wear any other colors.

"What about Kenny?" Kyle pointed. The blond was matching Damien in fact it was pretty hard to tell the difference between the two except for the fact that Kenny had light hair and blue eyes. Damien's hair was dark and his eyes were red.

"I'm hoping that once people get drunk we can leave him there in place of me," Damien said with a smirk. He ran his hand over Kyle's lean chest. He was really starting to take a liking to Kyle. He had a fine body that was for sure, and he was more interesting then most the demons he knew, and way more interesting then any human. Damien knew he didn't stand a chance at winning Kyle's complete heart. He knew it already belonged to Stan. But that was one of the things that made Kyle so interesting to him. He felt like Kyle could willing be devoted to him, even love him, but it would never be the same feelings that he had for Stan. It was pure love, something that was very rare, especially where Damien came from. Damien didn't know what he hoped to gain from his relationship with Kyle since he had come to see Kyle as more then a piece of hot ass. He knew that their relationship couldn't last but he was still reluctant to let it go, for now.

"Hey, wait a minute. There is no way I'm going, if you're going to leave me there. I'm going to get killed." Kenny whined.

"They're not like the Satan worshipers."

"No they're worse. They're teenagers!"

"You two spend way too much time together." Kyle grabbed his house keys and his wallet. He handed them to Damien since he didn't have any pockets. He led the pair out of his house and down the street to Red's house.

"It's not like I enjoy the things they put me through. But when Satan asks there is no way I can argue. The last time I tried he sent me to Heaven and God told me that I had to do it."

Damien didn't say anything in reply. He moved closer to Kyle returning his arm around his waist. He knew that Kenny would follow them. Kenny was loyal and wouldn't back out of going to the party, plus he was also single and Kenny wouldn't find any love staying home alone on a Saturday.

Kyle leaned into Damien. It was cold as usual, and Damien was unnaturally warm. He didn't say anything to Damien as they walked to the party. Kenny caught up to them at the end of the block. He looked a little upset at being ignored but he said nothing about it. When they arrived at Red's house is was completely dark. There were some cars parked outside but there were no lights on inside they couldn't hear any music and it didn't look like anyone was home.

"Spooky." Kyle rolled his eyes. He climbed the steps to the porch and knocked on the door. Damien waited with Kenny at the bottom of the steps. Kyle folded his arms and tapped his food.

Damien smirked. Kyle's patience was already short, and apparently he wasn't exactly thrilled about the party tonight. Damien loved it when Kyle's patience blew. He became as hot as any fireball that he ever created. Plus, Kyle didn't leave blisters.

The door opened slowly and Baby Goth stared at them. He was no longer a Baby, but he was still the youngest Goth in this group of Goths. He was only in fourth grade and he couldn't always hang out with his Goth kin, but he did so as often as he could. He narrowed his eyes at Kyle. "What are the Hell you doing here?"

"Stan invited me to come." Kyle's patience was not holding his hands were in fist and he looked ready to punch the younger kid in the face.

"Okay hold on a second." Baby ran from the door, but left it open. Kyle rolled his eyes; he went inside waving at Damien and Kenny to follow. Damien took Kyle's hand when he caught up to him. They searched the first floor together but there wasn't anyone around. They stood at the bottom of the stairs looking up. They couldn't hear any noises coming from the second floor and they were all pretty sure that no one was up there.

"This is lame." Kenny muttered to himself.

"I agree. Let's get out of here." Damien opened a small hole up in the rug next to them. Kenny stepped back from the hole.

"Stop it. I told Stan we would come and we're not leaving until we see him." Kyle tugged on Damien's hand and led him away from the hole. Damien narrowed his eyes. He wasn't usually jealous of Stan, but usually Stan wasn't being placed in front of him. Even when Stan had still been dating Thomas, he and Kyle behaved as best friends ought to. But Kyle knew that Damien hated wannabes and he still agreed that they would make an appearance and he was following though on it. He may respect the love that Kyle had for Stan but he didn't have to like it, especially if it was inconvenience to him.

Kyle led them around the stairs to the other side. He opened the door revealing a basement. Music flowed up from downstairs, it was still dark down there but there were a few lights. The three teenagers went downstairs. The stairs opened up to a large room. It was crowded with Goths. More then there were at school that was for sure. The swarm of Goths seemed to be dancing mostly. It was weird though because no one seemed to be dancing with a partner and they were wiggling around but nothing that resembled any sort of dancing they had ever seen before. Around the corners of the room some people were gathered together a few were kissing and feeling each other up and some were smoking.

Kenny's eyes widened and he moved to join a crowd on the other side of the room. Kyle grabbed him by the sleeve of his trench. "We're here to find Stan that's it."

"You're here to find him." Kenny argued but he didn't try to move away.

Damien growled and lit two fireballs, one in each hand. The bright lights seemed to catch the Goths attention, a few hissed at him before realizing who it was and quieting down soon the entire room was quiet. "Where's Stan?"

The Goths parted quickly making a path for them to Stan. Stan was sitting with Henrietta, Red and Curly against one wall. Damien dragged Kyle through the crowd over to Stan, leaving Kenny to escape or follow if he wanted to.

"Hey guys," Stan stood up and to greet them even extending his hand to Damien. The demon stared for a minute before indicating that he was holding Kyle's hand. Stan dropped his own hand and missed Damien's smirk when he turned away.

Red grinned brightly. "I told everyone that you were coming to my party. Goths from all over the State have been coming all night."

"This is your party?" Damien asked. He narrowed his gaze glaring at him hatefully.

"Umm yeah-yeah it is." Red looked over at Curly hoping that he would help him out.

"Why did you think that I would want to hang out with a bunch of humans who want to be exactly like me?" Damien asked. He stepped closer to Red cornering him against the wall. Kyle released his hand and sat down next to Stan.

"Dude what are you wearing?" Stan asked leaning close to him, mostly all the Goths had gone back to what they were doing but a few were still keeping an eye on what was going on.

"Damien agreed to go only if I wore this," Kyle explained.

Henrietta raised a brow and sat up. "Why would the Prince of Darkness want you dressed like that?"

"Because," Damien answered stepping away from Red. He moved to stand over Kyle. "I wanted to make a point of coming here. You Goths are so excited to hear that I'm coming because of what I am. But you don't know anything about me. Kyle is mine and I wanted him to dress like this so he wouldn't look anything like the rest of you."

Henrietta leaned back against the wall and relaxed once more. "Good. I'm glad we agree on something."

"What's that?" Damien sat down behind Kyle. He didn't know what the point of sitting on the floor was but it was weird standing up when everyone was sitting.

"That we don't know anything about you. You shouldn't even be here. You're not one of us," Henrietta said.

Damien narrowed his eyes. He wasn't sure if he believed this girl. She either really believed that and was annoyed with his presence because she didn't think that he belonged or she was pretending to be uninterested in hopes that he would hang around more because she was really more interested then everyone around her. "How long do we have to stay?" He asked Kyle.

Kyle leaned back against him pressed his head to Damien's shoulder and looking up at him. He touched his cheek gently. "Not long." He said drawing him into a kiss. It was deep and long. When he pulled away Damien wasn't sure if he could find the exit even if he wanted to leave.

"Whoa so you really are gay?" Curly asked.

"For Kyle." Damien smirked. He wrapped his arms around Kyle's shoulders he chanced a glance at Stan. He saw nothing there. Damien couldn't believe it. Stan was completely blind. He wasn't even jealous when he saw Kyle kissing another person. It wasn't right. Kyle cared about Stan so much and Stan was ignorant.

"But why?"

"Have you looked at him?" Curly looked hard at Kyle but confusion was clear on his face. Red looked baffled as well. Damien laughed. He made a show of pinching Kyle's ass. "You guys are blind if you can look at this perfect body and tell me that it doesn't drive you crazy."

"He looks like Elton John with a fro." Curly gestured to Kyle's hidden infamous fro.

Damien's eyes flashed. He squeezed Kyle's shoulders. "Come on, Kyle we don't have to take this." He started to stand up.

Kyle grabbed his wrist and pulled him back down forcing him to sit. "I'm not stupid. We're staying."

Henrietta raised a brow. She had her cup to her mouth and she watched the pair from over the lid. She pulled it away and licked her lips. "I don't believe it. You let him control you."

Damien and Kyle looked confused at first, but once they realize who she thought was controlling whom they relaxed and smiled. "We negotiate."

"What I saw is you getting up to leave and Kyle forcing you to sit down and stay."

"That's true but what you didn't see was that Kyle implied that if I left he wouldn't come over after the party." Damien smirked in amusement. The conversation was interested.

"So he controls all of the resources in the relationship and therefore he controls you."

"That's not true. Damien does as well. Like if he really wants to have some fun with me, he'll just open up a fire pit, and really there isn't any way I can leave unless he allows me to. Not many living mortal get to visit his home so it's not easy to get out." Kyle explained he had a sly grin on his face. He knew that he often won most of their arguments because he would threatened to withhold the thing that Damien wanted the most, but at the same time both knew that Kyle wouldn't be able to hold out for very long so there was really no control in what Kyle was doing. It was really Damien's choice on whether or not he wanted Kyle at that time or in a few hours.

Damien shared another long kiss with Kyle, since he had no need to breath he let Kyle pull back when he needed to. He turned back to the conversation with Henrietta. "Who is control in your relationship?"

"No one controls me."

Kyle raised a brow and looked over at Stan. His friend was staring at the folded hands in his lap, embarrassed but not upset about being slave to Henrietta. He reached out and patted Stan's arm. Stan hand shook slightly but Stan gave Kyle a smile. Kyle pursued his lips, curious but not wanting to bring it up with everyone else around.

"This isn't much of a party is it?" Damien snorted changing the subject. He rubbed Kyle's arm feeling his tension.

"What do you mean?" Red spoke up he sat up ready to serve Damien not wanting him to have a bad time and not return.

"First we had to find the party, then we walk in and find people pretending to dance and I don't even have a drink in my hand." Damien complained. He looked at Red expectantly.

"We have drinks plenty of drinks, all kinds." Red stood up and pulled on Curly's sleeve making him stand as well. "We'll get you something?"

"Whatever you have on tap," Damien ordered he squeezed Kyle. "What do you want, baby?"

Kyle raised an eyebrow. He could only turn his head to give Damien a look which didn't have its full affect. Damien was staking his claim in him more than he usually did. Maybe it was because of the Goths but Kyle thought it might have more to do with Stan. He sighed knowing he would have to let it slide or bring it up and possibly breaking up with Damien in the process. He didn't want to break up with Damien. They were still having fun and Stan couldn't be his until he broke up with Henrietta, dated four more partners and graduated. "Beer."

"You heard him." Damien said without looking up. He drew Kyle into another kiss, closing his eyes not bothering with Stan anymore.

Curly and Red looked at each other for a moment before silently obeying the prince's request. They disappeared into the crowd knowing which way to go. Henrietta snorted. She stood up without a word and waved Stan away when he tried to follow her. She walked in a different direction then her Goth brethren.

Stan shifted uncomfortably in his place on the floor. He knew better then to follow his girlfriend but he felt uncomfortable sitting next to two people that didn't know where they were. He tried to clear his throat but it didn't get their attention the music too loud. Before he could get up and leave, Kenny stumbled over and landed with his head in Stan's lap. He was strung out.

"Kenny what did you do?" Kyle asked, pulling away from Damien. The blond turned his head to the side but didn't move from his position. "Cheesing?"

"It was there!" Kenny explained. He was usually good at staying sober but when he had seen the cheesing going on his cravings returned and he had to get some.

Kyle rolled his eyes. "Maybe we should get him home."

"That's a good idea," Damien said forgetting about the drinks that were coming to them and standing up.

Stan nodded agreeing with his friends. His choice about whether or not he should follow his girlfriend would be easy just as soon as his guests were gone. He helped Kyle lead Kenny up the stairs and out of the door.

Kyle handed Kenny's high body over to his boyfriend once they were outside. He moved closer to Stan. "Sorry we couldn't stay longer."

"It's okay. I think just having Damien here for a little while was good enough for Red." Stan rubbed the back of his neck giving a little half smile. "About the last couple weeks, sorry. I wanted to wallow in my loss. But now that I'm dating Henrietta, I think it's okay if we hang out more."

Kyle grinned. "Good. I was going to ask you about that later." Kyle waved to his best friend meeting Damien and Kenny down at the bottom of the driveway. A fire pit to hell opened up in front of them and Damien let the three of them inside.

Stan shook his head. If he had not grown up in South Park his entire life he would be freaked out right now. Instead he went inside and began searching for Henrietta.

He found Henrietta in one of the bedrooms. It was painted black and there was a low light in the corner. There were a couple other Goths in the room and they all lay around on the bed. Most of them where only half dressed. Stan's heart sunk to his feet at first but there was no smell of sweat or cum. There were no signs of any betrayal. Stan approached the bed carefully.

"Henrietta?" Stan called; he leaned over one of the passed out Goth boys. He shook her gently.

"Stan?" She asked not being able to focus her eyes on him.

"What did you do?"

"What didn't I do?" She gestured to the table by the bed. Stan took a step closer to it. He saw lighters, baggies and needles. He paled slightly and looked back at the bed. Henrietta had passed out like the rest on the bed.


	20. Chapter 20

Title: Lucky Seven

Author: Mrpointyhorns aka Blemery

Author's Email: T

Status: In Progress

Part: 20/?

Pairings: Stan/Kyle, Stan/Wendy, Stan/Thomas, Stan/Henrietta No. 4-6, Kyle/Bebe, Kyle/Partner No. 2-6, Kenny/Partners No. 1-5, Cartman/Partners No. 1-3

Warnings: Normal warnings and violent sex/rape references. Kitties die.

Spoilers: None.

Summary: The average person has seven partners in their life time. Kyle wants to be number seven; he has 5 summers and 4 years to pull it off. Kenny's in on the plan and has to help fill the big flaw in the plan

Author's Notes: Lots and Lots of pairings that will be seen in the fic, but all in the name of Kyle/Stan.

Beta: none

Disclaimer: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by Matt and Trey. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

**Chapter 20: Partner No. 2 Kyle/Damien, Partner No. 3 Henrietta/Stan; Crush**

Stan knew that Henrietta would be angry with him when she woke up in the hospital the day after the party. He went to the hospital in the morning when he knew it would be accepting visitors. Henrietta's parents were in the room neither looked happy. They looked tired. It was obvious to him that they were unable to be disappointed, angry or sad regarding the events. They were that used to Henrietta's behavior that tired was the only thing they could feel. Henrietta's mother did thank Stan quietly. The worried lines around her mouth and on her forehead spoke volumes when it came to reality. Stan didn't want to be in this sort of life, where the people that cared about him and loved him were scared all the time. They were worried about things that were truly life threatening instead of worrying about normal things like the economy or global warming.

Henrietta did that to the people that she loved. That loved her, and practically couldn't stop loving her no matter what she did. Stan knew there were options but he only saw one. He needed to help Henrietta. He needed to get her out of this mess that she created for herself. She was a wonderful girl, pretty, smart and she was a natural leader. She could do amazing things but she was ruining all of that by living the way she was. Stan knew he could show her how to be a better person.

He reached her bedside and took her hand. "Hey."

"Shut up Stan. I have to go to group and individual therapy sessions because of you. For three to six months." Henrietta glared at him. She shoved his hand away from here. "Get out of here you queer."

"Henrietta…" Stan stared at her, but he found his resolve quickly. He grabbed her hand purposely in his. "No. I didn't do anything wrong. I'm not one of your minions either. So I'm staying whether you want me here or not."

She sounded hoarse when she laughed. Her smile was wicked though and her laugh wasn't happy but cruel. "Finally, grow a pair Stan? Well get over it. You're weak. You always will be. Your standing up to me does nothing, but prove that your and idiot as well."

He didn't think she meant that. They were walls, high walls. Stan needed to scale them because the way everyone else was hiding in the shadows of the walls was not helping. He took her hand once again. She didn't say anything or push him away. Stan sighed he knew this was going to be difficult but he was determined to do it. It wasn't because he felt like he and Henrietta would be together for the rest of their lives, hell he wasn't sure they would be together for the rest of the school year, but he knew that if his relationship with her helped her become sober then the relationship was worth it. He knew people journeyed into relationships for different reasons. If this was his only reason then he didn't consider it bad. He was willing to do anything imaginable to help her.

It was only a few days before Henrietta returned from the hospital. She didn't seem angry at Stan anymore but he wasn't letting his guard down. Despite Red's protests he cleaned Henrietta's room of all drugs and the rest of the house. He knew she could always get more but he would be watching her closely. She didn't seem to mind. She would glare at him when he held her hand at school or kiss her on the cheek. He wouldn't let any of their cuddling get beyond making out either. He said that the stress that would cause might not be good for her. She obviously didn't like it but he stuck to his guns even when she called him a pussy fag and made him leave. So it was surprising nearly two weeks later when Henrietta handcuffed Stan to the bed.

"You have a lot of nerve, Stan. Trying to change who I am." Henrietta used a pair of scissors to cut the fabric of Stan's shirt.

"Henrie—" Stan's cry was cut off when Henrietta punched him in the jaw. He flinched. She wasn't that much smaller than he was and she knew how to throw a punch. He opened his mouth to protest again but it was filled by a plastic gag which strapped to the back of his head. He wheezed through his nose and struggled against his binds. Before he could start kicking his legs were strapped to either side of the bed.

"I think it's time that you learn your place." Henrietta leaned over him, kissing the mushroom shaped ball that was stuck out of Stan's mouth. She grabbed the back of his head and yanked his hair. "You're weak Stan. You've never been anything but. You let people walk over you. Look at me, you have done nothing in this relationship but cater to me. Even these last weeks, you are falling over yourself to help me. Then there is Thomas, he had you around his middle finger. You'd do everything for him, and when he got fed up with your weakness he threw you aside. You're friends are no different." As she spoke Stan began to panic. He didn't know what Henrietta planned to do with him but he didn't think it would be good. The greatest terror however was not being able to help himself. He was stuck at Henrietta's mercy, but that didn't make him weak did it?

His fear rush out of him when he felt Henrietta's gentle touch against his cock, she stroked it like she had one of her own. It drew a moan from him that escaped even past the gag. Henrietta smiled but Stan couldn't smile back. He closed his eyes and leaned his head back against the headboard. This wasn't bad. He could handle this, sure his clothes were ruined but they were his goth clothes anyway. Since Henrietta's release from the hospital Stan hadn't been feeling particularly gothy. Henrietta's hand stilled and he whimpered in desperation. He whimpered again when he felt her get off the bed. He turned his head and opened his eyes. He watched her go into the closet but he couldn't see what she was doing. His gaze fell away and landed on her handy work. He was completely hard, and at the base of his cock was a ring. A ring? What the hell. She didn't she couldn't. This wasn't going to happen again was it? Not now. After everything they'd done. Everything they'd been through.

Stan's struggling became renewed but it was useless. He yelled around his gag but nothing but a small whine as heard by anyone else. He felt his nervous rising and his breathe became erratic. He saw stars.

"Hey!" Henrietta grabbed Stan by the scalp. "Don't pass out. We haven't even started." She dropped what she was carrying on the bed. She was wearing a black thong and a leather bra. Stan couldn't see what she put on the bed, but he knew it wasn't good. In her free hand she held a nine-tail whip. "See what I mean about weak. But you like it this way don't you." She said taking a step back she let go of Stan's hair. She snapped the whip between both hands and then let it fall with a crack between on his thighs. His hips jolted up and he let out a cry. He didn't even like being whipped with a wet towel. His skin was sensitive he always complained but no one had stopped not even when he came out.

"Let's take a look. First there was Wendy." Henrietta used the wipe to end each sentence and with any pauses between the words. She circled the bed so that she could evenly coat Stan's skin with lashes. "Then Thomas, then there was me." He started to cry. He knew it just proved her point but it was more then seven lashes and it hurt. He couldn't keep the tears in. They gushed from his eyes and made it increasingly difficult to breath around the gag.

"Then your friends obviously you're weak with Cartman. That fat lard runs about you with a new scheme every week. You just let it happen. Weak." She landed a tail on the skin of his sac and he jumped five inches off the bed. "Kenny too. That kid mooches of you. He doesn't care crap about you just how much money you have."

Stan wasn't listening, not really the pain was too much, besides he knew his friends better than she did. Yes Cartman ran over him, all of them, like the jerk he was, but he always had their back. He pretends to hate doing it but he even helped out Kyle. Kenny mooched that was true but not until after he learned that he wasn't going to lose his friend if he did. Then there was Kyle…

"Then there is Kyle." Henrietta voice using his friend's name snapped him into reality. He shook his head in reply. "Yes. Kyle too. How many times have you let your name get drug through the mud because of him? 1. 2. 3. How many?"

Stan shook his head again. He knew he wasn't weak. He never was. Henrietta believed that she was superior to him to everyone, but she was wrong. Well, until today when she had him tied to her bed and was using a whip on him.

"He really is the worse you know. You can't say no to him because of some strange sense of loyalty. However, he will drop you like a bad hat. He latches on to one person. Then he uses them. Until there is nothing left."

Stan screamed against his gag. He couldn't take the pair that the nine tail brought him, but it wasn't only that. He didn't want to hear Henrietta talk about Kyle like that. Kyle would never use him. If Stan was weak that was his own fault but Kyle wasn't someone that would use his weakness as advantage. If anything Kyle used people's strength and not their weaknesses. He bought out the best in people, even Cartman, his best just wasn't good at all. He made them stronger so that he could be stronger. He would never manipulate or do hurt someone just to get ahead, least of all Stan. Stan knew that and he refused to agree with Henrietta even if it meant more pain.

Henrietta pulled back on the whipping dropping it to the floor. She climbed on the bed and stood over Stan. She was wearing a black lace dress with nothing underneath, and red heeled boots. She smiled at him and picked up something off the bed. She placed it on his chest. It was soft and when he looked down he saw a white kitten with bright blue eyes and a pink nose. The kitten meowed loudly opening her little mouth exposing two tiny teeth. She scratched his nails against his skin which stung a little, but compared to the whip lashes they didn't hurt. Plus she was so adorable. Then all he saw was a bright red shoe. The nails dung in deeper and he felt the kitten squirm against his chest but he didn't actually see the kitten as Henrietta crushed her skull with her heel. However, his imagination was just as bad. He let out a scream and struggled from under Henrietta but that only pushed the little kitten further under Henrietta's shoe. After that Stan could no longer see his eyes were too blurred by tears. He wasn't even mad at Henrietta he couldn't be. He ached too much for the baby cat. He sobbed; snot rolled down his nose and slipped passed his gag. It made it difficult to breath.

He didn't see when Henrietta removed her foot but he felt it. Then he felt her weight straddled over his hips. He felt it when she pushed herself on top of him and started riding him slowly at first but then harder. He was sure the ring was still on. He knew he wouldn't be hard after going through what she just put him though without it. He focused his mind on the ring and then thought about how it detached his penis from the rest of his body. Right now, his penis wasn't his. It was hers. It was in her but it was being pulled out not because it was attached to him but because she kept pulling away from it. He couldn't imagine having sex right now. He wasn't. It was impossible and guys didn't get raped, not by girls. So this was what he thought about. Until he opened his tear crusted eyes and he saw the shoe print in the kitten's skull on his chest. The kitten's eyes were bulged out of its sockets and there was no way it was alive. Stan had seen dead people before and dead animals, he always hated it, but he never felt responsible, until then. He let out another sob and turned his head as he anticipated the vomit that bubbled up from this stomach, some of it squish through the gag but the rest filled his mouth and choked his throat. He had to swallow it. It burned his throat and it didn't settle in his stomach so he retched again, several times. He choked during this time and he felt light headed from the lack of oxygen. He refused to look back up to his chest or to Henrietta, who was still using with his detached penis.

When he no longer had the energy to retch, he closed his eyes. He was filled with imagines of that dead kitten, for a few minutes but then he found peace in images of Kyle comforting him. He received the most comfort from Kyle but he knew his out reach to him had to do with Henrietta's mentioning of him earlier.

That was where Stan went first after Henrietta had cut his binds. Stan didn't have any clothes and he didn't even stop to get them at his house. He had a gym bag in his car but all he had were athletic pants and a under shirt. He put both on before going to Kyle's door.

Ike answered the door. The ten year old thought of Stan as another brother, he was over just as much, and since Ike was adopted he wasn't used to the idea that brothers usually looked alike. "Stan!" He hugged Stan. Stan hugged him back, but tried not to cry. He was in shock about what happened to him earlier. It was so unbelievable to him. However, he didn't want to upset Ike or anyone until he talked to Kyle. He would know what to do. He always did.

"Stan." Kyle stood at the entrance to the living room. His smile was already faltering when Stan looked at him. Kyle closed the distance pulling Ike away. "Not now okay, Ike?"

"Aw please. I want to play too." Ike whined. He looked between the two friends and realized that they weren't listening to him. He shut the front door before leaving them alone. It wasn't worth being an attention seeker if he couldn't even annoy his older brother.

"Stan what's wrong." Kyle put a hand on his shoulder. He didn't usually touch Stan even to punch him playfully or bump shoulders with him. However he was sensitive to Stan's feelings and he knew being distant wouldn't work.

"Can we go to your room?" Stan asked leaning towards him. Kyle moved his arm to wrap around his shoulder and led Stan upstairs to his room without question.

Kyle sat Stan on the bed, but didn't join him. "You're shivering." He turned to his closet pulling out a blanket he pulled it out and wrapped it around Stan. Stan was still shivering but the object brought him comfort. It brought him to tears. Kyle gulped. He crawled onto the bed with Stan and pulled him close. He laid Stan's head on his pillow and wrapped his arms around him. He rubbed his shoulders and his back trying to get him to stop shivering.

"St-stop." Stan groaned and pushed Kyle away. He shook his head. Kyle looked hurt. He knew he was being uncharacteristic, but the whip lashes were stinging the more Kyle rubbed him. Even though most were on his legs, there were some on his chest, arms and thighs. "I'm sorry." He whispered feeling bad about treating Kyle like that. He pushed the blanket away and pulled up his shirt. He pulled it over his head and threw it on the floor. Kyle hissed. "Just be careful."

"Did she do this to you?" Kyle asked. Stan could hear him trying to control his temper. He couldn't help smiling a little. "Stan."

"I was just trying to be a good boyfriend. I wanted to help her." Stan asked his shivering returning ten fold. Kyle pulled the blanket around him, even though he knew the shivering was from fear and pain not cold. He wrapped his arms carefully around Stan but didn't move them like before. The weight of them was comfort enough and it didn't hurt if he wasn't rubbing the wounds like before.

"You are a good boyfriend, Stan. She's a bad person." Kyle's voice was soft again. He didn't have anger for Stan just for her. He couldn't even keep that when Stan was around. "You don't want to tell anyone do you?" Stan shook his head. He didn't want Henrietta to get in trouble. She was messed up that was for sure, but she didn't deserve the consequences of what she had done to him. "God Stan. You're so strong."

"She doesn't think so." Stan looked away. He was so embarrassed. He had been overcome by a girl how was that strong. Even though she had caught him off guard it still was pathetic.

"Stan you're the strongest person I know. You persevere no matter what happens to you. You're strong in everything you do. You are a great son to your parents, even to your Dad. You never fight back when your sister hits you. You're strongest of all of us. You came out to the entire eighth grade! Sometimes I don't think we would have survived the fourth grade without you. I wouldn't have. I didn't pick you as my super best friend because you're weak Stan. I picked you because I can always count on you. That isn't weakness. That is strength." Kyle whispered into his ear. "Now tell me what happen so I know how pissed I should be at her."

"It was awful Kyle!" Stan's tears were refreshed. He would trust Kyle's opinion over anyone else's. He accepted the fact that what Henrietta thought of as weakness was actually her weakness and not his. He wasn't a weak person. Kyle said so. He didn't want to get mushy about it, but he would always think about Kyle telling him that he was strong. It would never be a doubt again. He began to explain to Kyle about what happened.

When he got to the part about the kitten he just broke down. He couldn't talk anymore because he was sobbing so hard. Kyle's arms tightened around him and it kept him ground, just barely aware of where he was and who he was with. It took him several attempts and over an hour just to move on past that. He explained the rest of the night simply. "Then she raped me."

"What?" Kyle pulled his head back to look Stan in the eyes. He wiped his cheeks with his thumbs his heart ached for Stan. He felt slightly responsible for this. If Stan was just with him instead of other people this wouldn't happen. He would die and kill for Stan so knowing that someone was capable of hurting him confused him. It also drove him crazy. He wanted to strangle Henrietta or crush her skull, but he knew he couldn't even hurt Stan like that. "You're not dating her anymore Stan and you're not helping her get sober. If I even see you talking to her I'll hire Cartman to kill her for me. Got it?"

"Yes." Stan nodded. He leaned his head forward putting it on Kyle's shoulder. "Can we be single together?"

"I'll break up with Damien tomorrow. It's over." Kyle swore. He knew it would hurt Damien's feelings, but Stan always came first and Damien knew that before they even started. "I'm going to get disinfectant." Kyle sat up sliding off the bed.

Stan started shivering again but he let Kyle go across the hall to the bathroom. He then let Kyle use the disinfectant on his whip lashes. He squirmed when Kyle poured a cup on his wiener. However, he didn't stop him. He was sure that it probably needed it after everything that happened that night. He was lucky that Kyle's mom overstocked the first aid because otherwise Kyle wouldn't be able to get everything.

"I'm so sorry Stan," Kyle said after he returned from putting the supplies back.

"It's not your fault." Stan yawned pulling the blanket around him tighter. He scooted back on the pillow so that Kyle could share it with him.

"I'm sorry in general."

"Thanks Kyle." Stan closed his eyes. He wasn't sure if he was going to be able to sleep that night but he thought it was only fair to Kyle if he tried. He knew his friend wouldn't sleep without him.

Kyle walked right out into the Goth courtyard the next day at school. He had left Stan with Kenny with instructions for Stan that Kenny needed help with his addiction to Bebe. That's when he excused himself, just for a moment. He didn't even blink at the rest of the Goths as he approached Henrietta at the picnic table. He shoved right past Red and decked Henrietta in the nose. The Goths scrambled slightly not knowing what to do when they had no leader to guide them. "Do you ever come near Stan again?"

"Why should I listen to you?" Henrietta didn't even touch her nose. It was bleed, she knew that but she didn't really care. She liked pain. "He's easy."

"Listen to me. If you come near Stan again, they won't be able to identify your body. Understand?" Kyle asked. He didn't loom over her, but he held his grown. He was not bullying her, he was serious she nodded slowly. "Don't even look at him."

"Okay I won't. I don't want that pussy anyway." Henrietta rolled her eyes. She looked at Curly. "Where's your weed?"

Kyle rolled his eyes and turned to leave the courtyard. Henrietta was an idiot. She had no idea who she had hurt the night before, and she would never understand what she threw away when she left Stan. Kyle wished he could punch her again, but he knew Stan wouldn't see that as justice. He would only feel guilty and Stan didn't have a reason to feel like that.

"Whoa Kyle. What was that about?" Damien asked when Kyle returned to the school.

Kyle sighed. He looked up at Damien. He had to deal with him too. It wouldn't nearly be as easy. "Damien, I know you're falling in love with me."

"So what? The son of Satan isn't allowed to fall in love." Damien asked.

"We agreed that we wouldn't do that." Kyle looked away from Damien. He thought briefly of Stan. He had to otherwise he wasn't sure if he could break up with Damien or not. "You know this isn't fair to you."

"Me? Kyle, I know you can feel the same way I do." Damien reached forward turning Kyle's face to look at him.

"It's not fair to you Damien, because Stan would always come first. You don't want to be in a relationship like this. I'm sorry." Kyle lowered his eyes but didn't move away from the gentle touch on his jaw.

"What happened? This has been building for a while now and it's not at that point yet. Why now. You're so sweet Kyle. I want as long as I can have." Damien admitted. He knew it was suicide to put himself in that position, but it was the truth. Kyle was just that guy, who put everything he had into a relationship. He paid attention to his lover and he really cared about them. That is until it came to Stan. There had been a few times Damien wasn't sure of this but then something would happen and he would be reminded. Kyle loves Stan.

"He wants us to be single together. I'm sorry Damien. I can't say no." Kyle took his hand in his own and leaned forward kissing him on the lips.

Damien shook his head when Kyle back off of him. He knew Kyle was really agonizing over this. He really didn't want to hurt Damien anymore than he had to, but he would do so for Stan. Since Kyle had always been honest and up front with him, Damien could only feel sympathy and longing for Kyle not the bitter betrayal and anger he should have felt. "Kyle, if I only ever find a guy that will love me as much as you could have, and never one that loves me the way that you do for Stan, I'm never letting him go."

"Thanks Damien. Still friends?" Kyle asked.

"Once I get over you? Yes. No doubt about it." Damien asked.

"Good," Kyle hugged Damien. "Thanks for understanding."

"I don't really understand why you're waiting to ask him out, Kyle, but I understand why you have to end it with me. I will be grateful, you know as soon as we're friends again." Damien returned the hug then he opened a pit of fire. "Thanks for the good times."

Kyle nodded watching him go. He did have a good time with Damien. The truth was he would be happy being Damien's boyfriend for much longer if he didn't have Stan already. He would never regret knowing Damien the way he did, or for being with him. He might even thank Kenny for meddling. However, he would never feel ashamed of leaving him the way he was doing now. Stan meant too much to him. Stan had only asked for his best friend back, which wasn't all that Kyle wanted, but he picked that friendship over a relationship with Damien or anyone else dead or alive. He just hoped when the time came that Stan picked him to have a relationship with too.


End file.
